


One's Broken Ideals: Les Ronces du Pardon

by KesaKo



Series: One's Broken Ideals [4]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Canon Jewish Character, Charles You Slut, Emma you meanie, Erik Has Feelings, Fix-It, Forgiveness, Gay and Mutant in the 1960s, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, Jealous Erik, M/M, Multiple cockblocks, Mutual Pining, Plot, Poetry, Poor Charles, Poor Erik, Post X-Men: First Class, Post-Canon, Post-Cuba, Religion, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, WE'RE GETTING THERE yes, of sorts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KesaKo/pseuds/KesaKo
Summary: Renaissances. Lorsqu'Erik redémarre le coeur de Charles, il s'assure dans un même temps de changer le cours des choses. Rectifier les erreurs passées, rafistoler le corps abritant l'esprit de sa prédilection. Le vertige est saisissant. La Chute libre a un attrait particulier.Charles paradant dans le Manoir a des airs de 1962. Son insouciance est belle. Son insouciance ne cache pas l'attention précautionneuse avec laquelle il observe l'évolution de leur relation et les tergiversations d'Erik.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après avoir abandonné Charles à Cuba, Erik décide de lui donner une seconde chance en s'effaçant de ses souvenirs. Le plan tourne court lorsqu'Emma supprime non seulement certains des souvenirs de Charles, mais également l'intégralité des derniers mois dans l'esprit d'Erik.
> 
> Contre toute attente, c'est Emma elle-même qui restitue ses souvenirs à Erik, avant de lui demander de rejoindre le Club des Damnés, un groupe dirigé par le fils de Shaw. Erik refuse et se dirige vers le Manoir où il sait qu'il trouvera Charles, qu'il a secouru à New-York. Dans ses bras, deux orphelins qu'il a malencontreusement recueilli. L'un d'eux devient la preuve vivante qu'Erik pourrait être capable de refaire marcher son ami.
> 
> Les jours s'écoulent au Manoir sans que Charles ne pense à chasser Erik, qui ne semble pas pressé de s'enfuir, cette fois. Quelques souvenirs échappent toujours à la mémoire du télépathe, mais l'essence de leur relation est claire. Ils s'apprivoisent petit à petit, mais aucun ne peut mettre de côté ce qu'il s'est passé à Cuba.
> 
> Lors d'une attaque des Parvenus, Charles est pris au piège d'un incendie. Son coeur s'arrête. Erik passe à l'action.

 

  

###  **Partie III :  
 **Les Ronces du Pardon** **  
****

****

 

**I**

 

       Le nom du monde était souffrance.

Être immobile, inconscient, douce torture. Immobile. Paralysé.

De douleur.

       Le nom du monde était souffrance.

Être troué d’espoir, par l’aiguille, par la lame. De ceux qu'on aime. Crier

Sans ne pouvoir émettre de son.

C’est ta lame, Erik, ta peur que je sens ? Délectable torture.

Le nom du monde est sans doute plus doux.

 

\- Donnez-moi ses signes vitaux.

\- Stables, Erik. Ça fait également plus de quatre heures et trente minutes qu’aucune attaque cérébrale n’a eu lieu.

\- Dieu merci. Ce gosse devrait être mort, mais son incroyable cerveau a eu l’air d’en décider autrement, alors qu’il était en sérieuse souffrance anoxique. Il avait plus de huit chances sur dix d’y rester, et je ne parle que des conséquences de la fumée dans ses poumons.

Caresse mentale.

\- Le laisser mourir n’était pas une option. La mutation de Charles ne l’aurait pas permis de toute façon, son esprit est le plus remarquable qu’il m’ait été donné de voir.

\- Docteur Bradley, Erik, je viens de repérer un signe d’activité cérébrale.

\- Injecte-lui une nouvelle dose d’anesthésiant, ou toute cette foutue pièce finira par être bonne pour la casse.

_Tiens bon Charles, ne les laisse pas tomber_. »

 

**II**

 

Tes mains sur ma poitrine, bataillant pour ma vie, injectant un souffle. Tes doigts le long de ma colonne vertébrale, toi en moi — Cela ne choque aucun de nous deux, Erik. Tu pourrais plonger tes mains dans ma poitrine pour te saisir de mon coeur que nous ne cillerions pas de surprise. Je hoquetterais d'outrage, certainement, me plierais de douleur, sous tes yeux froids.

Mais tes mains étrangement tendres s'affairent au contraire à réparer leur ouvrage ; à recoudre la maille du temps que tu as rompue en cet automne 1962.

Tu as la folie des grandeurs, mon ami. Cette fois-ci, laisse-moi te suivre.

 

**III**

 

Le sable brûlant, la douleur, le soleil implacable et le murmure des vagues, qui va, et vient… Ce fut le premier et seul souvenir qu’il put invoquer. _Cuba_. _Oh, je ne l’ai pas rêvé, je n’ai donc vraiment plus de jambes._ Petit à petit, les vagues devinrent de constants et brefs signaux sonores, le soleil, lumière blafarde au-dessus de ses yeux. La brûlure du sable devait être son sang répandu sur les draps réalisa-il, et la douleur… Eh bien, la douleur existait réellement.

\- Erik, je t’en prie, tu as vraiment besoin de soins. Tu… tu ne tiens plus debout, ne me force pas à t’endormir de force.

\- Si tu approches cette aiguille de moi, je te tuerai. Crois-moi, je le ferai. Il va bientôt se réveiller.

\- Tu dis ça depuis bientôt une heure. Charles est endormi, Erik, tout va bien aller pour lui.

\- Non, il est là. Je le sens dans ma tête.

Le premier réflexe de Charles fut de tourner lentement le visage hors de l’agression de la lumière. L’effort irréel lui coûta. Obstacle de brume engourdissant corps et esprit. Ouvrir ses paupières lui parut au-dessus de ses forces un instant. Il le fit cependant, lentement, un peu.

La vision floue d’un Erik se tenant difficilement devant son lit lui apparut. Ses yeux tourmentés étaient profondément cernés, et une main barrait ses côtes. Le bruit d’exclamations lui parvint plus loin, ainsi qu’une timide intrusion dans son esprit. Une interrogation. Charles l’enveloppa de sa conscience avant de discerner, de plus en plus mal, Erik relâcher la pression de ses épaules et plier les genoux pour céder à l’appel du sol et de ses blessures, ralentissant à peine sa chute de sa main libre. Les paupières de Charles se fermèrent.

Quand il réussit à les entrouvrir de nouveau, Hank installait un Erik inconscient sur le lit d’hôpital à côté du sien. Se battre contre la fatigue devint futile et il succomba au sommeil.

Le réveil suivant fut bien plus alerte.

Reposé, Charles ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. L’unique fenêtre du bloc opératoire aménagé lui apprit que l’après-midi langoureuse embrasait toujours l’air d’ardents rayons de soleil que le verre semblait absorber pour rayonner de sa propre lumière. La pièce en était inondée, blanche — rangée, chirurgicale.

Mais Charles ne perdit pas de temps à détailler ses environs. Plutôt, lorsque la raison pour laquelle il était ici lui revint, il se redressa brusquement en position assise. Aussitôt, un picotement le long de son coccyx se mua en langue de feu le long de son dos. Virulente vipère vengeresse. Ses lèvres se pincèrent d'une douleur surprise, mais il ignora le léger tournis qui le prit pour porter son regard sur sa droite, où Erik s'était trouvé la dernière fois qu'il avait ouvert les yeux.

Le mutant dormait toujours, d’un sommeil — il s’en assura — lourd et sans rêve. Ses traits étaient décontractés, lissés de presque tous les soucis grandioses qui marquaient en permanence sa figure. C’était, réalisa-t-il, la première fois qu’il voyait Erik dormir d’un sommeil induit par une fatigue naturelle.

\- Erik… Commença-t-il avec affection, mais sa voix dérailla comme une locomotive grinçant hors des rails, menaçant de se renverser, et Charles s'interrompit, prit d'une violente quinte de toux.

Une pellicule noire se trouvait dans sa salive lorsqu'un postillon atterrit contre son poing. Oh.

Une fois les larmes essuyées, Charles voulut se soulever à l’aide de ses bras pour observer la façon dont une certaine férocité caractérisait toujours le visage colérique d'Erik même durant son sommeil. Son genou revêtu d’un pantalon précéda ses intentions.

Ce ne fut pas dans la seconde qu’il réalisa ce qu’il venait de se passer, mais celle immédiatement la suivant, et, quand il le fit, son cœur bondit violemment de choc en laissant passer dans son écho mourant et douloureux une sensation qui se répandit partout en lui telle une vague de lumière, de sa poitrine à ses orteils.

Il put les plier et les déplier. Le geste fit venir sa respiration en souffles superficiels, saccadés, étouffés par sa gorge contractée. Tremblant fébrilement, Charles descendit du lit en déglutissant, et gémit à voix haute lorsqu’il sentit la plante de son pied nu se poser à terre en épousant sa forme. Il se tint debout aussitôt, chancela. Rarement avait-il senti son cœur _vivre_ autant; en accord avec son corps. Puissant. Entier.

Libre.

Un pas se posa avec hésitation devant l’autre. Il dut maîtriser un violent déséquilibre qu’il avait anticipé (le déséquilibre était dû au défaut d’utilisation de ces muscles durant des mois) mais aussitôt, Charles renouvela l’expérience, inassouvi, excité plus qu’il n’aurait pu l’exprimer par des mots. Il recommença, et recommença, jusqu’à ce qu’il se dirige de lui-même sur ses deux jambes vers la sortie, et alors seulement, prenant la mesure de la chose — libre, libre — il se mit à aller plus vite et plus vite encore, ignorant les cris d'un corps nouveau, jusqu’à s’élancer dans le couloir privé de lumière, dans les escaliers qu’il grimpa les uns après les autres, puis courir et courir et courir et que c’était bon, Seigneur, de sentir sa respiration lui brûler les poumons tâchés de suie, courir jusqu’au jardin et l’extérieur, pour regarder le soleil et le ciel et s’en repaître jusqu’à en avoir le tournis.

 

**II**

 

Lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux, Charles n’était plus là. Poussant un soupir nasal caractéristique de ses phases de réveil, Erik se releva d’une main sur le fin matelas. Repéra Hank McCoy profondément endormi sur une chaise frêle qui devait difficilement supporter son poids.

\- Où est Charles ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

Personne à sa connaissance n’avait pensé à amener un autre fauteuil roulant au Manoir depuis que le dernier avait été détruit dans l'incendie. Ça ne laissait que deux solutions.

Hank sursauta vivement au son de sa voix, puis tourna son regard dans la pièce.

\- Je ne sais pas, balbutia-t-il, il était juste ici la dernière fois que j’ai regardé.

Jurant, Erik repoussa les couvertures et se leva, titubant de fatigue, et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la chambre de Raven. Il n’y avait que peu de possibilités à cette absence, mais Erik se força à écraser la petite voix qui lui susurrait que peut-être… _peut-être_ … Lorsqu’il fut seul dans le couloir cependant, Erik n’y tint plus et se mit à trotter.

\- Raven. Commença-t-il, d’une voix bien plus posée qu'il ne l'était, quoi que bouillonnante, effervescente — mais son regard fut attiré vers la fenêtre.

Et toute cette énergie fusionna en un effroi déçu. Dehors, Charles était allongé face contre terre dans l’herbe. Immobile. _Immobile_. Il vit en vision périphérique Raven suivre son regard et étouffer une exclamation, mais déjà Erik avait fait volte-face et s’était élancé à toute allure dans le couloir. Ce n’était pas ce qu’il croyait. Non. Ça _devait_ avoir marché. Il traversa la salle en bousculant Sean, sortit dans le jardin.

Charles apparut dans son champ de vision au loin. Il accéléra. Ça devait avoir marché — Il avait tout fait — Les calculs — processus — Et s’il avait trop — Je ne l’ai pas tué. _Non_. La rage berça la peur farouche, et lorsqu’il se mit à califourchon au-dessus du corps tremblant de Charles, c’est avec des doigts froids qu’il le retourna vers lui.

Charles riait.

Tout à coup, Charles fut un soleil. Des dizaines de soleils, implosés dans son seul visage qui attira brusquement à lui toutes les planètes de la galaxie de telle sorte qu’il en devint le centre, et ses yeux, d’étincelantes orbites improbables, et que le cœur d'Erik sembla lui être relié directement par une lance de métal si résistante, pour la première fois de sa vie depuis les camps, que cette force resta hors de son contrôle.

Erik se met à sourire.

Les mains de Charles, lorsque ce dernier se calma, encerclèrent son visage, chaudes et sauvages, et sa voix, sa voix était comme ses yeux — pleine de larmes :

\- Merci.

Les larmes roulèrent jusqu’à l’herbe et les mots sortaient brisés, mais son sourire était radieux. Erik était cloué, transcendé jusqu’au cœur.

\- Merci, merci, mon ami. Répéta-t-il avec ferveur, et ses yeux le regardant avec clarté semblaient exprimer davantage d’émotion encore.

Un sentiment étrange le tenait par l’estomac. Erik tenta de rester impassible. D’où venait cette incroyable, cette irrépressible envie de plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne ? D’écraser Charles entre l’herbe et ses lèvres, de le faire vivre à lui en faire perdre le souffle, contre l’herbe, pour lui faire enfoncer ses ongles dans la terre et conquérir le monde avec son corps ? Charles pouvait-il lire quelque chose de ces pensées ? Croyait-il son âme _dérangée ?_

A la place, Erik ne fit que le regarder, les mains posées au sol autour de sa tête, son sourire, lentement mourant sur sa bouche devenue sèche. Les pupilles en face des siennes se dilatèrent. La bouche, hésitante. Le rapide passage d'une langue sur des lèvres peintes par l'amusement de Lucifer. Sans doute Erik aurait-il dit ou fait quelque chose à ce moment pour sonder les pensées de Charles ou briser cette tension, si un cri non loin ne s'était pas élevé, et le moment, ça y était, le moment était fini ; il disparut si brusquement qu’aucun d’eux deux en se relevant gauchement n’accepta de reconnaître ce qu’il venait de se passer.

\- Charles !

Erik regarda le télépathe agrandir de nouveau son sourire avant de s’élancer de toutes ses forces vers Raven qui traversait le jardin en jeune femme blonde à la même vitesse. Au moment où il craignit qu’ils ne se percutent, Charles tendit les bras et attrapa sa sœur pour la faire tournoyer avec lui dans les airs, miroitant le sourire exalté, magnifié et effroyablement heureux de Raven. Ils rirent de joie un moment en tournant avant que les jambes encore fragiles de Charles ne s’empêtrent et qu’il ne se mette à trébucher. Il préféra alors reposer sa sœur et son bébé à venir au sol, mais ils restèrent embrassés avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Beaux au-delà du dicible.

Erik, lorsqu’il arriva, pensa qu’ils avaient l’air d’âmes sœurs. Il surprit un « J’ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais. » de Raven, et s’autorisa à briser leur réunion à ce moment pour glisser un mental «  _Je l’ai cru aussi, Charles »_.

Au lieu de devenir sombre, l’expression de Charles s’attendrit en regardant Erik les dépasser, et il répondit à voix haute :

\- Grâce à Erik, je suis en vie. Et plutôt deux fois qu’une. Allez, ajouta-t-il avec empressement en tirant Raven par le bras, allons à l’intérieur, il est temps qu’on enlève cette attention de moi pour parler de choses plus importantes.

 

Cependant, l’attention fut loin d’être portée sur autre chose que Charles les minutes qui suivirent leur entrée dans le Manoir. Tous exprimèrent de l'émotion allant de l’allégresse à l’émoi — Excepté Azazel, qui se contenta d’un demi-sourire narquois non dénué de plaisir — et le sourire de Charles… Il continua d’irradier d’enchantement. Le télépathe ne put s’empêcher de vérifier que les blessures de tout le monde avaient été prises en charge et soignées : la balle dans le bras du Hurleur, les multiples coupures et balles reçues par Hank McCoy, celle qui s’était logée dans la cuisse de Raven, celle qui avait éraflé le flanc d’Alex.

Pendant quelques minutes, il traversa la pièce de part et d’autre ainsi. Accompagné par les yeux d’Erik, qui analysa chacun de ses mouvements. À son grand plaisir, Charles ne semblerait même pas avoir à subir de période de convalescence : il se mouvait avec aisance, sans trahir d'inconfort. Son attention fut cependant momentanément détournée par la question naturelle qui finit par suivre :

\- Mais Professeur, commença Alex (qui semblait suivre Charles du regard avec autant d’assiduité qu’Erik), arrêtez-moi si j’me trompe, mais ces soldats qui nous ont attaqués avec les Parvenus… ils sont de la CIA, pas vrai ?

Après avoir jeté un coup d’œil à Charles, Erik acquiesça silencieusement. Lorsque les exclamations jaillirent toutes d’un chœur parfait, le télépathe leva une main et intervint tranquillement :

\- Je pense que sur le sujet nous devrions laisser l’élaboration des hypothèses à Erik et Azazel, bien que j’aie ma petite idée sur la question. Azazel, est-ce qu’Emma t’aurait laissé un indice ou deux concernant l’attaque que vous avez menée ? Même si je ne doute pas qu’elle n’ait pris le risque de te lâcher dans la nature sans t’effacer la mémoire, j’ai moi-même fait l’expérience de sa… charmante habilité en la matière.

Des « comment ça ? » et « que voulez-vous dire, Professeur ? » s’élevèrent en même temps qu’Azazel répondait :

\- _Niet_ , Emma Frost ne nous laissait pas entrer avec elle quand elle parlait avec le roi noir Shinobi Shaw. Je sais qu’elle être Reine Blanche. Et j’ai l’impression de l’avoir conduite à la CIA, mais ça ne pourrait être que illusion, ou _çonne_ , un rêve.

Il haussa les épaules d’un air indifférent et, étouffant ainsi un « Ouais eh bien merci, ça nous avance bien » amer de Hank qui de surprise fit regarder le télépathe cligner des yeux, Charles profita de l’aparté pour expliquer un ton plus bas aux jeunes mutants :

\- Erik a demandé à Emma de m’effacer la mémoire après Cuba.

\- _Quoi ?_ S’exclama Alex, tournant son regard vers lui, tout de rage et d’indignation.

Si son visage demeura immobile, Erik carra cependant un peu plus les épaules. Laissa ses traits se durcir de défiance lorsqu’Havok esquissa un pas résolu vers lui. Il ne regrettait toujours pas son choix d’alors. Il ne savait rien,  _Charles_ ne savait rien de ce qu’il avait enduré par la suite en s’effaçant de sa vie —

\- Erik a voulu me protéger, Alex. S’interposa Charles d’une main calme posée sur son épaule. C’était une méthode peu orthodoxe mais nous avons réglé notre différend sur le sujet.

Il échangea un regard avec Erik. Depuis quand avaient-ils réglé ce différend ? La voix de Raven s’éleva alors, et l’Allemand la soupçonna de vouloir détourner l’attention du silence qui s’était installé entre eux deux :

\- La question est toujours de savoir pourquoi la CIA s’est alliée au Club des Damnés. Erik ?

Les corps et regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il remarqua que celui de Hank fut le dernier, ne lâchant Azazel pour Raven que lorsque le téléporteur détourna les yeux pour prendre place aux côtés de la mutante. Erik avait rarement vu le Russe démontrer autant de possession pour quelque chose.

Il avait toujours pensé qu'Azazel et lui avaient plus de points communs que les autres. Le voir agir autrement qu’avec indifférence l’intriguait. À sa façon d’agir, il apparaissait clairement être le père du bébé de Raven. Seraient-ils tous réellement si peu choqués qu'Erik n'exprime avec des mots et son corps sa possessivité, son besoin ardent et animal de _protéger_ les choses chères à son cœur ? Ses yeux d’un bleu de gel tombèrent sur Charles, mais il les détourna une seconde plus tard pour répondre :

\- Emma est intelligente. C’est sans doute grâce à elle que l’idée est née de s’allier au gouvernement. Le Club des Damnés et les mutants stupides qui forment ses membres auraient été bien trop arriérés pour y parvenir, leur dessein n’est pas plus approfondi que leur jeu à points. Je peux voir en quoi il leur est bénéfique d’avoir la CIA de leur côté. Force militaire…

\- Renseignements… Continua Raven.

\- Mais qu’en tire la CIA ? Reprit Charles, croisant leur regard avant de le détourner pensivement vers une fenêtre donnant sur le jardin. Que gagnaient-ils à attaquer le Manoir ? Faire tomber Erik semble être un objectif commun. Après tout, tu t'es mis à dos les deux camps, mon ami.

\- Deux _mauvais_ camps, rectifia ce dernier, crachant presque ses mots. Que la branche la moins évoluée tente de survivre, je l’entends, tu en parlais dans ta thèse, Charles. Mais que des mutants se tournent contre leur _propre peuple_ … Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je les rejoigne eux ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Contesta Charles avec un sourire doux, ses cils, dorés par la lumière du soleil tombant sur un pan de son visage et de sa gorge blême — Erik perdit le fil de la conversation un instant. Nous faisons cause commune dans cette bataille, je suis contre l’existence du Club des Damnés. Je préfère t’avoir à nos côtés, car tu formes un adversaire redoutable. Le problème subsiste cependant : ils connaissent notre localisation, et rien ne les empêche de venir avec plus de forces armées pour tenter de t’arrêter, même si nous avons gagné la dernière bataille…

Un silence songeur remplaça le dialogue, silence durant lequel un conflit prit place dans l’esprit d’Erik. Il était évident que si c’était lui que l’alliance contre-nature de la CIA et du Club des Damnés traquait, il devait partir. Sur-le-champ. Lui ici, ils auraient assez peu de scrupules pour faire sauter le Manoir, Charles, Dayane, Gabriel, une femme enceinte et tous ses habitants.

Charles justement, devait se rendre compte de ce qu’il avait à l’esprit, car tous deux se regardèrent, silencieux, et l’expression de son visage, Dieu, Erik n’en n’avait pas vu d’aussi torturée depuis qu’il l’avait laissé sur une plage maculée d'espoirs morts l’automne passé. Il commença à ouvrir la bouche pour annoncer son départ, mais Hank McCoy parla le premier :

\- En fait, ce n’est pas Erik qu’ils étaient venus chercher.

Tout à coup, l’attention de la pièce entière se tourna vers lui. Il sembla en rougir, du moins sous son pelage, mais continua d’un toussotement dans sa patte bleue :

\- Avec l’état du Professeur, je n’en n’ai pas parlé avant, mais dès que j’en ai eu l’occasion, j’ai fait un tour en bas dans la pièce où j’entrepose mes projets. Il y avait une trace d’effraction. Tout y est, sauf les plans du Cérébro.

\- Tu avais conservé les plans ? Demanda Charles, sourcils arqués.

\- Oui, Professeur. Je — J’en ai même reconstruit un, il est opérationnel, c’est une version que je pense avoir améliorée de l’ancien Cérébro, celui-ci vous permettra de directement _communiquer_ avec les personnes que vous arriveriez à —

Erik n’y tint plus.

\- Tu veux dire qu’ils ont de quoi reconstruire une machine permettant de localiser tous les mutants de la planète ? Coupa-t-il, sec et dur.

\- Exactement.

Il inspira fortement. L’implication d’une telle chose était… S’ils réussissaient, avec Emma les Damnés auraient l’arme nécessaire pour commencer à coloniser la population mutante à travers le globe. Pour les exécuter, si les Parvenus donnaient un coup de main. Le métal contenu de la pièce commença à vibrer avant même qu’il ne sente l’amertume inonder sa bouche. Elle se tordit en une grimace qui contracta ses lèvres et ses poings le long de ses hanches.

\- Erik.

A contrecœur, il relâcha son emprise sur les objets, et se força à regarder le télépathe devant lui.

\- Nous devons les arrêter. Charles, il est temps qu’on riposte. Je n’allais pas les laisser s’en tirer aussi facilement quand ils t’ont blessé, alors s’il s’agit d’un programme pour anéantir l’ensemble de notre peuple…

\- Je suis d’accord, concéda-t-il, le calmant d’un cran, mais il est hors de question de débarquer dans les bureaux de la CIA à nous sept. Nous avons besoin d’un plan.

\- Fabian Cortez. Déclara soudain un accent russe prononcé.

Erik hochait la tête quand Raven s’exclamait :

\- Oui, Fabian Cortez ! Bien joué, Azazel, cet homme pourrait commencer par nous donner tous les renseignements qu’il a gardé de son séjour avec les Parvenus, Erik. Peut-être même leurs coordonnées.

\- Pas besoin d’avoir doctorat et arrogance pour paraître intelligent, lança le démon avec légèreté.

Hank montra les crocs, et l’échange dans sa globalité fit lever les yeux de Raven au ciel. Erik cessa de la regarder quand il remarqua en vue périphérique que Charles l’observait attentivement.

\- Nous avons besoin de trouver Fabian Cortez. Pourrais-tu le localiser grâce au Cérébro ?

\- Certainement. Répondit l’intéressé, et il commença à tourner les talons pour se diriger au sous-sol sans attendre.

\- Un instant.

Erik s’immobilisa à la voix de Raven, qui attendit patiemment que tout le monde soit parti à l'exception de lui et Charles pour reprendre. Son regard se jeta par-dessus sa propre épaule d'humaine pour observer un certain bambin assis en tailleur devant le poste de télévision :

\- Je me suis occupée de Dayane après les combats… Mais je pense… que vous devriez lui parler.

\- Pourquoi? Il n'y a rien d'anormal chez cet enfant. Répliqua sèchement Erik.

Dayane l’avait aidé à sauver Charles. Il avait d’ailleurs contribué au combat et à la survie de tous ici plus grandement encore que certains d’entre eux. Se rendre compte qu’il était mutant était une surprise commode, concéda Erik, mais s’il y avait bien un endroit où il avait pensé que l’enfant serait accepté, ce serait au Manoir Xavier. Le propriétaire des lieux fronça les sourcils un instant en ne semblant pas comprendre l’objet de la discussion, ce qui fut réglé lorsqu'il porta deux doigts à sa tempe. Ses yeux se fermèrent, visionnant de toute évidence la bataille qu’il avait ratée.

Quand ils se rouvrirent, ils regardaient Erik avec une pensive insistance. Il était évident que Charles était intérieurement en train de faire le lien entre Dayane et sa propre enfance.

Erik détourna obstinément le visage vers Raven, qui reprit la parole :

\- Vous ne l’avez pas vu, il baignait dans le sang lorsque je l’ai retrouvé. J’ai dû laver plusieurs fois ses cheveux pour que l’eau cesse d’être rouge.

\- Cet enfant a en effet besoin de notre aide. Affirma Charles avec compassion, ignorant l’expression colérique d’Erik. Je vais aller lui parler. Tu peux y aller, Raven.

Elle s’exécuta sans un mot, parfait soldat, mais l’éclat de son regard lorsqu’elle le posa sur Erik l’informa du fait qu’elle avait très bien vu l’affrontement poindre. L'Allemand ne bougea pas, du moins jusqu’à ce que Charles ne décide de se rapprocher du canapé de quelques pas. Alors, il demanda :

\- Que comptes-tu lui faire ?

Le télépathe s’était arrêté et regardait tendrement l’enfant absorbé dans la télévision quelques mètres plus loin. Cette expression… Cette expression de pitié qui adoucissait son visage jusqu’à le rendre vulnérable, par cette _invincible_ puissance qu'il avait de transpercer votre âme avec une délicatesse méthodique… Erik l’avait déjà vue, près d’une parabole une après-midi sur une terrasse… La posture d’Erik ne s’en fit que plus défensive.

\- Charles.

\- J’ai vu ce qu’a fait cet enfant, Erik. Il est bien trop jeune pour avoir à endurer ça en plus de tout ce qu’il a déjà vécu. Certainement toi plus que quiconque est capable de comprendre ça, mon ami.

La dernière phrase avait été accompagnée d’une caresse dans son esprit, mais Erik la repoussa. Le corps devant le sien se raidit.

\- Qui es-tu pour décider de ce que les autres doivent se rappeler ou non ? Martela-t-il en se rapprochant d’un pas l’un après l’autre. Es-tu Dieu lui-même, Charles, pour décider d’effacer la mémoire de cet enfant parce qu’il ne se conforme pas à l’idée de l’enfance parfaite que tu as eu la chance d'avoir ?

À ces mots, et même s’il ne le vit que de dos, Charles sembla flancher violemment. Erik ne parvint pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui aurait pu le déranger dans ce qu’il venait de dire. Mais le reproche dura. Tout à coup, Erik avait envie de se ruer à son côté pour le retourner et observer son visage, et les yeux qu’il devinait bleus et humides, cet air, pincé de blessure, sur ses lèvres rouges. Cependant, bien qu’il avait déjà atteint son côté, la voix posée qui lui répondit l’en empêcha :

\- Quand tu penses à ce que serait devenue ta vie si tu avais pu oublier à un moment tout ce que tu as vécu dans les camps, Erik, n’en n’éprouves-tu pas de regret ? N’aimerais-tu pas avoir eu la chance de tout recommencer ?

Charles le regarda alors, curieux de la réponse. Ses yeux étaient plus secs qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Surpris de ne pas avoir de réplique toute prête à fournir au télépathe, Erik recula sa tête instinctivement. Oui, oui, plus que tout. Ne plus se réveiller dans des draps humides de sueur froide en pleine nuit, ne plus entendre les voix des hommes et des femmes qui le suppliaient d’ouvrir la porte des chambres à gaz, leurs ongles grincer contre le métal, leurs enfants hurlant. Ne plus entendre sans le voir le bruit du corps de sa mère lorsqu’il tomba mort sur le parquet glacial du bureau de Shaw, encore, et encore, et encore, jusqu’à ce qu’il rythme les secondes. N'avoir aucun poids le forçant à devenir meilleur, pour les sauver tous. Vivre dans l'ignorance, heureux pantin. Un temps passa, puis il répondit :

\- Les camps forment ce que je suis à présent, Charles. Le corps se souvient quand l’esprit le refuse.

Lorsque le mutant secoua négativement la tête en regardant autre part pour exprimer son désaccord, Erik rapprocha son visage du sien et insista :

\- Regarde seulement, Charles, je ne crois pas que la dernière tentative d'effacer des souvenirs précieux m’ait réussie.

Si ce fut de surprise qu’il aborda le sujet ou bien seulement par acceptation d’un silence tacite sur ce qu’il suggérait, Erik ne sut le dire, mais les yeux bleus se tournèrent alors vers lui avec résignation.

Ils étaient soudainement très proches, pensa Erik en jetant un regard sur son nez, puis sa bouche. Voir Charles à son niveau était un plaisir au fourmillement exaltant, même s’il ne formulerait pas tout de suite. Ce dernier sembla comprendre le point que marqua Erik, car il se contenta d’argumenter:

\- Je serai là pour surveiller son évolution. Dayane sera entouré et choyé par une famille qui s’occupera de lui et de ses pouvoirs. Ça ne sera pas comme toi, exilé et refusant de te faire aider par ceux qui t’aiment.

Un sursaut stupide de son cœur se demanda si Charles s’incluait dans les personnes qui l’aimaient.

\- Tu veux museler cet enfant. Je dis qu’il est doté d’un pouvoir incroyable que l’on doit aider à développer.

\- Mais pas au péril de son bien-être, Erik ! Je compte simplement limiter son pouvoir pour quelques temps, jusqu’à ce qu’on arrive à le comprendre et —

\- Mon fils ne fera pas partie de la sphère de gens que tu étouffes avec cette arrogance de penser que tu sais mieux que quiconque ce qui est bien pour les autres. Persifla-t-il. Tu veux le manipuler.

\- Oh, je t’en prie, Erik. Répliqua-t-il avec un petit rire amer si peu caractéristique de lui qu’il comprit avoir touché une corde sensible. J’ai vu ce que tu as fait hier en apprenant que Dayane était un mutant. Tu l’as purement et simplement instrumentalisé comme bouclier contre des meurtriers. Dis-moi qui de nous deux manipule les sentiments de cet enfant.

\- C’était pour te protéger ! Siffla-t-il, rapprochant davantage encore son visage incliné vers Charles.

Il lâcha brusquement les bras du télépathe lorsqu’il se rendit compte qu’il s’était saisi de ceux-ci pour les agripper avec frustration. L’indignation lui gonflait la poitrine. Comment Charles osait-il lui renvoyer cette décision difficile à la figure ? Comment ne pouvait-il pas _voir_ que Dayane, Raven et mille fois sa propre vie, il les aurait étalés en un escalier de cadavres pour atteindre la tour en flammes et sauver ce qui avait déjà été mutilé par sa faute ? Une fois était assez. Plus jamais.

L’homme lui faisant face sembla se calmer, mais il répondit néanmoins :

\- Dayane ne méritait pas ça. Si j’avais eu le choix, je serais mort plutôt que de lui infliger ce fardeau. Savoir que c’est décidément de ma faute me donne la nausée. Excuse-moi, Erik, finit-il par ajouter en pinçant l’arrête de son nez de deux doigts, paupières closes, mais on reprendra cette discussion plus tard. Je vais chercher ce Fabian Cortez.

C’est consciemment cette fois qu’il saisit le biceps de Charles lorsque celui-ci se mit à tourner les talons.

\- Laisse-moi lui parler. Demanda Erik. Je te promets qu’on essaiera ta solution si je l’ai brisé, mais avant ça je veux tout essayer pour que Dayane s’accepte tel que le monde le fait.

\- D’accord.

La seconde de silence qui suivit carbonisa ses doigts repliés autour de la chemise de l’Anglais. Il les enleva immédiatement en ignorant le sang qui tambourinait bizarrement à ses oreilles et, sans un mot plus éloquent que son regard, le télépathe s’éloigna.

Le corps se souvient quand l’esprit le refuse. Erik se demanda un instant si c’était la raison pour laquelle, malgré sa frustration et son rejet de la situation, sa peau, ses muscles et jusqu’à ses nerfs répondaient d’eux-mêmes lorsqu’ils entraient en contact avec la peau de Charles. Chaque effleurement, chaque toucher susurrait le goût des mois avant Cuba.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Le blues était d’un suave agonisant, il démultipliait les sensations et l’atmosphère électrique de la pièce. Erik se rendit compte qu’il était en train de progresser le long du mollet de Charles comme il aurait monté sa main pour s’insérer sous la jupe d’une femme entre ses cuisses. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre fait mention de deux chansons ; l'une d'entre elle est un thème récurrent, [La vie en rose](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0feNVUwQA8U), et la seconde est un tube d'[Etta James](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RJiL5siOqqw) sorti en 1961. Vous pourriez avoir envie de l'écouter en lisant, donc voici les liens. ;)

 

**III**

 

Si au cours d'une nuit, mon astre se décide à luire,  
  Guidant les pas chancelants du damné  
Qui descend sans lampe vers le gouffre où il a vu pourrir  
       Les repentirs hurlants de toute éternité ;

    Si le pus de la faute ne scelle un jour plus le caveau  
Restreignant l'étiquette,  
     Là où l'amour est difforme et où se tordent les mots  
       Que nous ne sûmes dire sans ajouter à la dette ; 

    Si, un soir, un accord tacite dans ses gestes   
      Distrait le sang séché cajolant les ronces  
Qui gardent le tombeau où gisent les indélébiles espoirs des inconscients ;  
       Qu'il s'avère être le puits unique, à l'ambroisie funeste,  
   Où ma gorge amnésique s'abreuve sans une _once_  
D'amnistie, aveuglément s'asphyxiant ;

       Que de l'ivresse de ses yeux je m'aperçois attiser l'éclat,  
Contre toute-attente,  
       Et malgré le poids de notre destinée ;  
Suis-je autorité Seigneur à déposer ici-bas  
  Le fardeau qui m'incombe dans la poussière virevoltante  
Pour un seconde ployer à l'appel cuisant du réprimé péché ?

            Car, alors…

 

**IV**

 

Au crépuscule d’un chapitre de brume sanglante, Charles avait confié à Erik ne pas avoir récupéré la totalité des souvenirs qu’il lui avait arraché. Il lui avait demandé la fin de _ce_ souvenir, ce souvenir à demi-mots, chaud, et inavoué. Protégé par la nuit, embrasé par le désespoir.

«  _Le visage de l’homme sous lui était rejeté en arrière contre le dossier du canapé, les mains d’Erik posées sur le cuir moelleux quand ses yeux étaient proches de la pomme d’Adam de Charles. De son menton._ _De sa bouche entrouverte._ _»_

Jamais depuis ils n’avaient été plus proches qu’alors, lorsque les centaines de livres anciens avaient fait un cocon à leurs paroles ineptes. Déplacées. Mais tues par leur bouche. Les expériences suivantes où il avait pu toucher Charles avaient tristement été dépourvues de cette communion qui avait caractérisée leur amitié avant Cuba. À la place, le silence s'était appesanti sur leurs maigres conversations. Il n'était plus chargé de promesses ; il les séparerait. Erik savait qu’ils étaient condamnés à ne plus s’approcher éternellement depuis cette première fracture qu’avait été Cuba.

Aujourd’hui cependant, le ciel noir avait particulièrement promis de se griser par le rétablissement de Charles.

Charles — Charles était allongé sur le même canapé qui lui avait fait dos lorsqu’au mois d'octobre dernier Erik l’avait surpris le souffle court à… _lire un livre en allemand_ précipitamment ramené sur le haut de ses cuisses à son arrivée. Aujourd'hui, un de ses pieds nus battait mollement le rythme de la radio qui jouait un air fringant de la décennie passée.

Lorsqu’il s’arrêta au pas de la porte dans la bibliothèque, Erik se demanda si, à présent, Charles était parvenu par lui-même à percer le mystère décevant de ce souvenir qu’il lui avait précieusement arraché avec l’aide d’Emma. Charles lui dirait-il, de toute façon ? Certainement pas. Cela ne changerait rien aux événements qui avaient suivi.

\- Entre, mon ami. Claironna sa voix depuis le canapé ; une voix rajeunie, enfin, à son âge espiègle et sa tonalité trop douce pour le poison. La porte a été laissé ouverte pour une raison.

Charles se releva d’une main qui apparut avant son visage au sommet du dossier du canapé de cuir beige et, quand il poursuivit, Erik resta une seconde surprise à fixer le geste surnaturel, avant de détourner des yeux lents vers l’échiquier poussiéreux trônant religieusement près de la fenêtre.

\- J’étais juste en train de lire une thèse que Hank a écrit seul durant ma convalescence.

Le dernier mot, prononcé seulement avec une légère hésitation, fit détourner le regard d’Erik vers lui un instant, le temps de discerner l’amusement auto-dérisoire qui parait ses lèvres. Alors, l’échiquier l’absorba de nouveau, ses pupilles, lentement pivotant vers le squelette de leur _jeu particulier_ d’antan, au rythme de ses pas mesurés.

\- Elle est fascinante, vraiment. Tout à fait mon domaine d’expertise à vrai dire, bien que j’en sois également le sujet et cobaye. Elle traite de la défense du corps dans les cas de traumatismes extrêmes, et les possibles évolutions des mutations dans cette optique. J’ai également consulté le rapport de mon opération. Il ne m’a pas échappé que je pourrai garder des séquelles cérébrales de l’inhalation de fumée qui pourraient ou non s’empirer avec le temps. Nous verrons bien, j’imagine.

Durant son monologue, Erik s’était rapproché pour finir par s'asseoir sur le rebord du canapé aussitôt que Charles avait décalé son corps de nouveau étendu. Il remarqua une nouvelle fois combien le corps et le visage du télépathe débordaient d’énergie : ses mains accompagnaient avec animation ses paroles, ses yeux étaient brillants et ses couleurs, hautes. Un discret glissement des iris d’Erik lui révéla les épaisses boucles des cheveux peignés et ondulés de Charles. Ne les ayant de toute évidence pas coupés depuis quelques mois, ils étaient plus longs qu’à l’époque, mais seyaient tout autant à son visage délicat et ses expressions nobles. Erik les préféraient plus courts, mais Charles pourrait très bien être chauve que rien ne changerait. Une mèche en particulier refusait de se placer derrière son oreille ; Erik se força à détourner les yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur pour répondre :

\- Je serai là pour observer ton évolution. Et maintenant qu’Azazel nous a rejoint, au besoin nous irons consulter Bradley.

\- Comment l’as-tu connu ? Demanda Charles, avec la curiosité juvénile d’un admirateur de longue date.

\- En Argentine, répondit-il en tournant son buste vers une des jambes de Charles, qu’il releva familièrement d’une légère pression de sa paume sous son genou. Lorsque je chassais les complices de Shaw. Nous en avons tué quelques-uns ensemble. J’avais perdu sa trace jusqu’à il y a quelques mois en France, quand je suis tombé dessus à la conférence célébrant le progrès médical à Paris. Il cherchait les mêmes dossiers que moi, j’ai donc compris à l'époque qu’il pourrait m’aider.

Il lui sembla aux mouvements des yeux bleus lui faisant face que Charles avaient plusieurs choses à commenter sur le sujet. Il finit par demander :

\- T’aider… à me —

\- Refaire marcher, oui. Coupa-t-il, yeux tranchants, voix aiguisée.

Il se souvint tout à coup que Charles ne se rappelait toujours pas du jour où il lui avait effacé la mémoire. De leur conversation — soulagement, face à l’irritant embarras cuisant.

«  _Charles, si tu m'entends toujours, entends que jamais on ne commencera ce que j'envisageais pour nous. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. »._

De sa promesse.

 _« Je te le jure, un jour, tu me verras arriver et je te rendrai un milliardième de ce que tu m'as donné en te rendant tes jambes._ »

\- Je te l’avais promis, expliqua-t-il, avant d’hésiter à ajouter : c’était la seule chose qui me permettait de continuer à l’époque, même si j'en ignorais la cause.

Lorsque le silence s’installa une seconde, bienvenu, pour une fois, envolée la colère, ne laissant que le bruit de la radio comme source de distraction, Erik amena une main sur une des chevilles du télépathe et continua avant que Charles ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit :

\- Il semblerait que j’ai réussi, mais je veux m’assurer que tout fonctionne comme cela devrait. Dayane a un problème avec sa main, j’ai tenté de faire en sorte que cela n’arrive pas avec toi. Les conditions n’étaient pas idéales, mais j’ai fait de mon mieux.

\- Tu as été exceptionnel, Erik.

Erik rejeta le compliment, glissant avec précaution son regard dans celui de Charles, émotif à en perdre le fil de la raison.

\- J’espère seulement que tu sauras me pardonner si le résultat est moins que parfait.

À son grand plaisir, Charles sourit lentement, découvrant de courtes dents blanches, et rétorqua :

- Cesse donc de mesurer jusqu’où va ta chance, Erik. Ai-je donc l’air si crédule ?

Le mutant sourit à son tour, bon joueur.

\- Parfois. Admit-t-il.

Puis, bien que deux de ses doigts aient déjà été enroulés autour de sa cheville, Erik exerça une pression sur cette dernière en demandant :

\- Je peux ?

Doucement, Charles hocha la tête, lèvres closes. Le silence se chargea d'attentes retenues. Son regard de nouveau suspicieux ne le quitta pas, soutint le sien lorsque la paume entière toucha progressivement sa peau mais, dès qu’Erik la fit glisser sur un centimètre cube de chair nue, immédiatement Charles inspira par saccades, les yeux, tombant sur l’objet du trouble. La sensibilité semblait être présente. Cela serait bien moins candide qu'avec Dayane, mais Erik se devait de vérifier de ses doigts la jambe entière pour être sûr ; il devait les faire parcourir les zones où le sang de Charles circulait de nouveau en abondance, sentir le fer pulser dans son organisme.

Lentement, Erik descendit les mains le long de la cheville. Derrière eux, la musique provenant de la radio s’évanouit ; une nouvelle s’éleva aussitôt. Les mains d’Erik eurent presque un sursaut de surprise en entendant le rythme sensuel du blues inattendu, mais il se força scrupuleusement à rester de marbre. Le mieux était de prétendre qu’entendre les notes répétées du saxophone, _pa-la-pa-la-pa-pa,_ charnelles, évocatrices horriblement, ne le mettait pas mal à l’aise en compagnie de _Charles_. Faire autrement, c’était déjà… dire quelque chose. Il glissa donc la pulpe de ses doigts plus bas sans commenter le tube d’Etta James, doucement, jusqu’à ce que Charles ne puisse retenir un frémissement de son pied nu et une inspiration instinctive. Erik releva les yeux juste assez pour observer le télépathe serrer les poings. _pa-la-pa-la-pa-pa… pa-la-pa-la-pa-pa…_

Ses doigts descendirent un peu plus, testant. Ils auraient très bien pu caresser de la lave, tant le réflexe de mettre fin au contact l’embrasait avec horreur.

\- Erik — Je… cette — cette partie est très sensible…

_« I don’t want you, to be no slave. I don’t want you, to work all day. »_

Ignorer la musique, son atmosphère brutalement chaude, pressante, pressant imaginairement leur deux corps, devint particulièrement difficile et cela même si les paroles n’évoquaient rien à Erik sur sa relation avec Charles. La musique. Quelle invention d’homo sapiens. Le ton du saxophone, suave et riche, vigoureusement, suffisait à faire tourner la tête d’Erik d’ivresse et d’agitation. Faire battre sa gorge serrée sur le rythme soutenu.

Ignorer et ne pas distordre les réactions de Charles pour les interpréter comme il _voulait_ intimement les interpréter… c’était — Erik tenta de discipliner ses pensées, et remonta sa main qui enveloppa le mollet d’une caresse. Chaque partie de Charles, pour Erik… était… _pa-la-pa-la-pa-pa…_

_« But I want you, to be true. »_

Les bras de Charles tremblèrent contre le divan lorsqu’il commença à relever le bas de son jean le long de sa jambe, et la phrase qui suivit ne fit que tendre la mâchoire d’Erik d’inconfort, ses mains, sûres et fermes, si lentes.

_« And I just want to make, love to you… »_

Brusquement, toutes les parties érectiles de la peau d’Erik réagissaient : son épiderme, les cheveux le long de sa nuque, les poils de ses bras… Pourquoi avait-il fallu que la chanson fasse mention… Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Ses doigts, eux, étaient particulièrement conscients de la friction douloureusement lente et interdite avec la moindre parcelle de peau qu’il dénudait. _pa-la-pa-la-pa-pa… pa-la-pa-la-pa-pa…_

Le blues était d’un suave agonisant, il démultipliait les sensations et l’atmosphère électrique de la pièce. Erik se rendit compte qu’il était en train de progresser le long du mollet de Charles comme il aurait monté sa main pour s’insérer sous la jupe d’une femme entre ses cuisses. La pensée lui valut de se fustiger mentalement, avec violence.

Qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas chez lui pour constamment voir en Charles… Un regard à la dérobée lui offrit la vision de ce dernier avec la tête penchée en arrière, les nerfs de sa nuque, tendus, tendus comme des cordes de violons, comme ses poignets dont les mains et leurs ongles s’enfonçaient dans le cuir. Une seconde, et son esprit lui offrit d’autres circonstances. Erik serra les dents, consciencieusement maintenant une expression neutre, et quand il récita dans son esprit un poème en allemand, réalisant que si Charles ne gardait pas sa parole il était présentement dans sa tête, il se demanda si l’expérience, bien qu’ils dussent aller au bout pour prétendre le contraire, était aussi incommodante pour le télépathe que pour Erik.

 

Charles tenta de ne pas rendre trop apparent le mouvement de sa pomme d’Adam lorsqu’il déglutit. Les doigts d’Erik avaient dès le premier toucher été à la limite de ce qu’il pouvait tolérer, le contact, d’une intensité à couper le souffle sur sa peau hyper-sensible. Retrouver des sensations ici était… pour le moins délectable. Oh, tellement. De la journée, Charles n’avait pu s’habituer sans s’émerveiller à sentir la peau de ses jambes frotter contre son jean, le contact de sa plante de pied contre le sol, donc la rencontre d'une empreinte digitale autre que la sienne était _presque_ trop. L’initiative attentionnée d’Erik était malheureusement loin d’être la bienvenue, au vu de l’état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il était désespérément temps qu’il cherche de la compagnie, ou bien…

_« There is nothing for, you to do. But — keep — me — making, love to you… »_

Les doigts progressèrent vers son genou, le palpant, palpant tout son diamètre d’une caresse chirurgicale qui envoya des frissons droit dans la colonne vertébrale de Charles. Ils repartirent dans chaque recoin de son corps d’une explosion ralentie de plaisir, brisant sans pitié tout obstacle se présentant devant eux, et pour taire un gémissement embarrassant Charles dû mordre sa lèvre à l’abri du regard d’Erik, la tête rejetée en arrière.

_« And I can tell by the way you, walk that walk… and I can hear by the way you, talk that talk »_

Le choix de la chanson était, pour le moins que l’on puisse en dire, fortement malheureux. Le côté positif, c’était que seul Charles semblait la trouver inconfortable lors de ses parties les plus, eh bien, charnelles. Erik… Après tout, Erik agissait exactement avec la même attention que lorsqu’il avait été paralysé. Froide, détachée.

Les doigts atteignirent son genou, pulpe et ongles, et pour masquer le brusque surgissement de plaisir — Seigneur, faîtes-le arrêter ! — Charles releva brusquement la tête, provoquant un afflux de sang sur des joues aussi échauffées que son corps. Le saxophone vrombissait toujours, faisant trembler la pièce ; la voix d’Etta James était de celles qui faisaient chanceler vos sens, incroyable et chaude comme une nuit de musique dans un quartier Noir de Chicago. L’image d’Erik dans un tel lieu lui vint à l’esprit.

_« And I can know by the way you, treat your girl… That I could give you all the loving in the whole wide world »_

Pour éviter de lui associer ces paroles, Charles laissa ses yeux tomber devant lui. L’expression du visage d’Erik était neutre, presque teintée d’ennui, mais la chair de poule que Charles repéra le long du poignet dénudé du col roulé noir qu’il portait et qui moulait ses formes anguleuses et musclées trahissait son émoi. Il était donc le genre d’homme à être sensible à la musique ? Cela n’étonna pas Charles, qui avait lu en lui une âme passionnée.

Les mains du mutant finirent par s’arrêter pour ne pas aller plus haut (Charles fut tenté comme cent fois auparavant de jeter un œil à ses pensées pour en savoir la raison) et elles descendirent rapidement sa jambe en l’électrifiant.

Alors, regardant le canapé droit devant lui, Erik déclara — et Charles crut bien qu’il tenta de dominer de sa voix la chanson derrière eux :

\- C’est tout ce que je peux faire avec toi immobile. Tout m’a l’air conforme à ce que j’attendais, quoi que j’aurai toujours besoin de voir les réactions de tes muscles lorsque sollicités de façon plus intense. Dayane a eu sa propre rééducation avec Raven, et il était inconscient de ta part de te risquer à courir ce matin.

Le léger reproche fit mentalement dresser les oreilles de Charles, qui réprima un sourire. Il connaissait trop bien Erik pour ne pas comprendre par là qu’il s’était inquiété. Ses mains le lâchèrent doucement, et quelques secondes après la musique décrut jusqu’à finir par se taire entièrement.

Par Friedrich Miescher et ses travaux sur la nucléine : merci mon _Dieu_.

Aussitôt, la tension s’évapora, leur laissant ce faisant plus d’air à respirer. Leurs épaules se décontractèrent. Erik lui-même sembla moins rigide, ses yeux froncés enfin acceptant de le regarder. Charles s’en sentait cependant particulièrement gêné : sa jambe, toujours parcourue de frémissements, n’avait pas permis qu’il reprenne contenance et il craignait que ne se lise sur son corps entier le trouble pas exactement _scientifique_ qu’avaient provoqué les doigts d’Erik.

Le début d’une autre chanson vint compléter ce tableau ô combien cruel quand, lorsqu’elle s’éleva, ils continuèrent de se fixer, comme figés. Quelles étaient les chances pour que… ? Charles pouffa ; il ne put s’en empêcher.

La musique française, qu’un soir ils avaient laissé rythmer un moment proche, Charles saoul et incapable de détacher ses yeux de la bouche d’Erik, et que ce dernier n’avait jamais oublié, toujours lui renvoyant dans la figure en France lorsqu’il était couvert de sang et pensait à lui… Un demi-sourire résigné haussa une des commissures des lèvres lui faisant face également, et le regard d’Erik, par son soudain amusement précieux, lui confirma que tous deux pensaient à la même chose, au même moment.

Lente, et terriblement nostalgique, la musique porta à sa grande surprise une main décontractée d’Erik jusqu’à lui :

\- Tu danses, Charles ?

Une brève insertion impulsive dans ses pensées lui révéla à la fois le but médicinal de la démarche et une honnête et simple envie de danser avec lui. D’un grand sourire dont il n’avait pas eu conscience qu'il blessait ses muscles faciaux, Charles répondit :

\- J'ai bien peur de n'avoir pas dansé depuis longtemps. Si l’on doit faire cela, un bon verre de scotch me sera nécessaire, mon vieil ami.

\- Je te guiderai.

\- Merci de me faire confiance. Répliqua-t-il, avec choc et outrage sur un sourire franc.

Il tenta d’ignorer les pensées protectrices tout bonnement masculines qui jaillissaient de l’esprit d’Erik ; ce qu’elles provoquaient comme frissons contre sa propre nuque. Cela rendait la… situation encore plus _délicate_.

\- J’insiste : scotch. Persista Charles avec un sourire plus forcé, et c’est avec soulagement qu’il vit Erik se lever pour se détourner de lui le temps qu’il s’exécute.

Ce qu’il fit aussitôt. Charles atteignit le bar, puis, dos à Erik, se servit un grand verre de scotch qu’il draina d’une gorgée à la déglutition difficile. Inspirant profondément, paupières closes.

_« Des yeux qui font baisser les miens, un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche… »_

Il expira sans bruit lorsque le _désagrément_ fut passé, puis le rejoignit. Erik se tenait au milieu de la pièce. Il étendit le bras lorsqu’il s’approcha de lui, formel, élégant, esquissant un petit sourire quand Charles posa sa main contre la sienne. Erik mêla leurs doigts. Le simple geste fut plus intime, plus puissant de sensualité que la plupart des étreintes que le télépathe avait connues. Le coeur de Charles étant déjà perdu, il n’y avait pas de raison pour qu’il batte moins fort à cet instant.

_« Quand il me prend dans ses bras, qu’il me parle tout bas… »_

Une seconde de gêne caractéristique de leur sexe s’interposa au moment où tous deux dirigèrent instinctivement leur main libre vers la hanche de l’autre.

_« Je vois la vie en rose… »_

Ce fut Charles qui plia et qui plaça maladroitement sa main sur l’épaule d’Erik. Les yeux de ce dernier étincelèrent, braise battue, chaude. Son demi-sourire vainqueur était tout bonnement insupportable. Il baissait les yeux vers Charles, d’une main possessive entourant sa taille, ses doigts, posés avec délicatesse dans le creux de son dos.

Cela aurait sans doute dû importer à Charles. Mais il découvrit que le caractère galant et respectueux d’Erik rendait cela naturel. Ses yeux ne le jugeaient pas. Ils…

_« Il me dit des mots d’amour, des mots de tous les jours, et ça m’fait quelque chose…»_

Le dévoraient. Pour ce qu’il était, pour son esprit, pour la satisfaction de pouvoir passer du temps en sa présence. Il ne lui aurait jamais dit, de peur qu’Erik ne se referme brutalement, mais le contact physique ouvrait son esprit à sa télépathie comme l’on ouvre une page d’un livre pour prendre une lecture en cours. Il aurait pu choisir le chapitre de son choix, feuilleter la vie d’Erik et ces secrets que seuls ses principes lui interdisaient de découvrir. Erik était un être entier, qui méritait le respect, et surtout, surtout une vie privée. Après ce qu’il avait vécu. Lui, plus qu’un autre, méritait qu’on lui laisse le choix. Erik se livrerait s’il en avait envie. 

Comme il serait… opportun qu’il se livre pour clarifier ses intentions à son encontre.

_« Il est entré dans mon cœur, une part de bonheur, dont je connais la cause… »_

\- J’imagine que nous ne saurons jamais de quoi il s’agit dans cette chanson… Lança Charles avec un rire nerveux alors qu’ils tournaient lentement au centre d'un vieux tapis de la couleur d’un vin d’âge rouge rubis.

Quelle couleur riche.

\- J’imagine, en effet. Lui répondit une voix sérieuse, inhabituellement grave, donc les lacs en ébullition ne le lâchaient pas.

\- Je suis curieux. Reprit Charles avec un sourire, surtout pour casser cette tension qui tordaient sa morale et faisait ployer son corps, il fallait qu’il la chasse. Ou bien n’avons-nous qu’à dire qu’il s’agit de l’histoire d’un mutant adepte des cols roulés qui un jour tomba sur un télépathe particulièrement charmant et qu’il ne put jamais oublier, malgré des tentatives mélodramatiques.

Un petit rire illuminant précieusement le visage d’Erik récompensa son audace, montrant un flash de sourire aux multiples dents prédatrices qui adoucirent paradoxalement ses traits, le rendant, l’espace d’un instant, splendidement irrésistible aux yeux de Charles.

 _Ça y est_ , lança la voix désabusée de sa conscience, _tu as activé ton mode charmeur. Avec_ Erik, _par Mendel. S’il ne fait que repérer ta manœuvre sans la révéler au grand jour, tu pourras t’estimer heureux_.

Cependant, l’homme ne fit que conserver l’air amusé qui sur son visage le rendait suffisant, et répondit :

\- Ça me va.

_« Il me l’a dit, m’a juré pour la vie… »_

\- Tes pas sont coordonnés. Constata-t-il en changeant le sens de ces derniers, jamais ne quittant ses yeux (Quelle fabuleuse intensité, Erik devait être particulièrement…). Attention, Charles, prépare-toi à m'impressionner ; je vais y aller doucement.

Alors, contre toute attente, sa main se mit à glisser doucement le long de son dos. Le corps d’Erik s’approcha lentement du sien, lentement, lentement se penchant au-dessus de lui et le forçant à cambrer son corps pour se pencher en arrière, leur main entremêlée, s’accrochant l’une à l’autre sans briser la gracieuse inclinaison perpendiculaire de leur bras. Oh.

La proximité soudaine fit détailler à ses yeux différentes parties du visage d’Erik, toutes sombres et assombrissant de leur ombre son propre visage. Les longs doigts glissèrent délicatement sur le tissu de sa simple chemise blanche, le long de son dos, jusqu’à ses omoplates, où il fut finalement le plus cambré et aussi abandonné à la musculature élancée d’Erik qu’il osait l’être.

C’était un de ces moments où il fallait absolument dire quelque chose, mais Charles se noyait présentement dans les limbes d’une crise existentielle.

_« Et dès que je l’aperçois… alors je sens en moi… mon cœur qui bat… »_

\- Tu es très souple, Charles. Dit la voix qu’il pensa avoir été voulue joueuse mais qui avait fini maîtrisée et consciencieusement plate, soudainement murmure, secrète.

Le souffle d’Erik expirait ses paroles bouillantes contre ses lèvres. Il était si proche que leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Le cœur de Charles ne s’était jamais autant battu pour vivre depuis des mois.

\- Tu n’as pas idée, répondit-il d’une voix détestable en parvenant à esquisser un petit sourire. Ça fait partie des raisons pour lesquelles j’ai autant de succès.

\- Tu n’as pas mal ?

Enfin, les yeux d’Erik le lâchèrent pour scruter son dos à travers sa chemise et son corps. L’oxygène fut restaurée sur Terre. Il considéra la question.

\- Seulement au niveau de ma cicatrice.

\- Ça passera.

Le soleil du crépuscule éclairait un pan de l’échiquier près de la fenêtre, du canapé, de leur corps et du visage sculpté et sévère d’Erik. Cela faisait quelques secondes maintenant qu’ils étaient dans cette position. Les yeux sombres et ardents coulèrent de nouveau leur lave azur petit à petit dans les siens. Ils eurent un reflet prudent. Charles sentit sa main devenir humides contre celle, ferme, qui le maintenait en place. Il se força à ne pas déglutir. S’il avait été une femme, à ce moment-là…

\- Charles, est-ce que tu es — Oh, Erik.

S’il n’avait pas été tenu, de choc et d’embarras Charles se serait probablement brusquement écarté d’Erik en balbutiant. Mais ce dernier eut l’intelligence de ne pas bouger d’un centimètre, de ne relever que sa tête dont les traits perdirent toute leur expression particulière pour dire d’une voix calme :

\- Raven. Charles est en pleine séance de rééducation, mais je pense n’avoir plus rien à lui apporter. À quelque chose près, j’aurais pu penser que c’est lui qui t’a instruit et appris à être aussi agile.

La musique retentissait toujours. Mortifiante à présent. À l’envers, Charles vit la jeune femme s’immobiliser, interdite, une main sur son ventre. Lui ne faisait pas assez confiance à sa propre voix pour rentrer dans le jeu d’Erik. Erik avait-il seulement mis en place un jeu ? Raven croisa son regard, puis répondit d’une voix légère :

\- Peut-être pas dans l’art de l’agilité — où je l’ai dépassé — mais je dois beaucoup de mes talents à ma vie avec Charles. Pas non plus dans le domaine de la drague, par contre, ajouta-t-elle de nulle part d’un air décontracté en appuyant nonchalamment une épaule contre la porte, Charles continuait de sortir les pires phrases d’accroches de tous les temps l’année dernière encore. Je me demande comment il s'en sort maintenant. Dieu merci, Charles, tu es assez adorable pour que personne ne prête attention à ce que tu dis.

Pendant ce temps, Erik l’avait redressé sans un mot. Il ignora la tirade de Raven (au soulagement de son frère qui lui lança un regard meurtrier, ce qui ne la fit que sourire avec impertinence) mais proposa :

\- Raven, tu peux prendre ma place. Plus il s’exercera et plus vite il contrôlera de nouveau à la perfection ses instincts. Il me restera quelques… aspects à voir avec toi, cependant.

L’hésitation avait été subtile lorsqu’il s’était adressé à lui, mais ses pensées ne prenaient pas la direction que le télépathe leur aurait attribuée. Elles étaient parfaitement médicales. Erik inclina légèrement la tête vers lui.

\- Charles. Salua-t-il, et il se dirigea vers la sortie à grandes et fringantes enjambées.

Il le regarda faire, bras ballants, jusqu’à ce que ses yeux ne tombent dans ceux rieurs de sa sœur.

\- Quelle chance d’avoir un ami aussi dévoué.

\- Non, je — Raven, enfin ! Ce n’est _pas ce que tu crois,_ voyons.

\- Je le sais bien, Charles. Dit-elle tendrement, avec une confiance qu’il trouva horrible, horrible. 

Elle s'avança pour prendre la place d’Erik et nouer ses bras autour de son cou malgré son ventre rond qui effleura sa chemise.

\- Je sais bien qu’Erik sera simplement toujours spécial pour toi.

Horrible, se répéta-t-il, lorsqu’en dansant Charles tourna et fit face aux roses rayons du soleil qui se réverbéraient doucement contre la poussière caressant leur échiquier.

Subitement, sous ses yeux, un des cavaliers noirs d’Erik se mit à avancer de plusieurs cases, balayant sur son passage les résidus de saleté qui s’étaient amassés depuis de trop longs mois. _Il reprend la partie_.

Charles espéra que l’emballement de son cœur ne le trahirait pas face à Raven. Que son sourire et ses yeux chauds se fondraient dans la musique.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « - Tu as embrassé Raven ! Hurla alors Charles en le coupant, tailladant soudainement son propre visage de deux yeux embrasés d’une rancœur amère.
> 
> Venimeuse. Erik eut l’impression de se faire gifler en pleine figure. Il resta là, immobile, les traits déformés par une fureur virulente, devant ceux qui le confrontaient avec reproche. »

 

**VI**

 

\- Ils ont beau avoir dû interminablement pinailler sur leurs six soldats morts, je trouve personnellement que ce raid était une réussite. Commença par dire le Roi Noir lorsqu’elle entra tout sourire dans la pièce.

Il tendit une main destinée à en recevoir une des siennes pour la baiser comme à son habitude.

\- Ils étaient huit, ces soldats, rectifia-t-elle en acceptant le geste galant. J’en ai assez entendu parler à leur débriefing. Mais enfin, ils sont assez satisfaits que j’aie réussi à récupérer les plans du Cérébro.

\- Le Club des Damnés entier l’est.

Elle sourit d’entendre la flatterie dans sa voix, en roucoula une de sa confection :

\- Et moi je suis flattée que vous ayez mené cette attaque en mon nom, Shinobi. Même si les pertes ont été encore plus grandes que ce que j’avais prévu, si tout va bien, je peux ajouter à mon total de points la charmante tête affable de ce télépathe. Non, ma plus grande déception est la perte de mon téléporteur. Sans Azazel, je dois me rendre partout à pied, une tragédie qui révèle au Club des  _Damnés_ le véritable sens de son appellation.

\- Vous le récupérerez, certainement. Intervint-il sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Nul homme à sa connaissance ne pouvait comprendre la nécessité d’un transport fiable lorsque l’on se déplace sur des talons de cristal hauts de quinze centimètres. Mais, comme bien d’autres sujets, c’étaient des choses que les femmes devaient minimiser en public afin de garder la main haute. Le côté éminemment personnel de la mort de Charles Xavier, si elle ne pouvait pas avoir celle d’Erik, en était une autre. Magnéto avait été prometteur : il avait pris les plans de Shaw, son armée, et même cet horrible casque… Elle aurait simplement pu l’utiliser comme elle avait utilisé Shaw. Au contraire, Charles Xavier lui avait servi à payer la mort de son ancien amant. Et il était mieux que le monde ne compte qu’un télépathe. Un, rectifia-t-elle, en plus de ce _… Maître du Jeu._

\- Maintenant, reprit-elle en croisant ses jambes l’une sur l’autre, où en étiez-nous ?

\- Étais-je déjà en train de vous demander de rejoindre mon camp et devenir ma Dame ?

Son rire cristallin éclata dans la pièce.

\- Oh non, je vous ai déjà dit qu’il était hors de question que je m’habille en noir. Mais j’ai bien pensé à me trouver un Roi Blanc.  _Tss, tss_ , fit-elle lorsqu’elle sentit les pensées de Shaw s’orienter vers les choix potentiels, tout vient en son temps. Cette pièce, je ne la bougerai qu’au tout dernier moment.

 

**VII**

 

\- Professeur, demanda nerveusement Hank pour la deuxième fois depuis qu’ils étaient entré dans la voiture, êtes-vous sûr ? Ce n’est pas que je doute de vos pouvoirs, mais… la foule… votre concentration…

\- Hank, répondit-il d’un regard dans le rétroviseur (il avait ce visage et cette voix au flegme très anglais, ponctuée de sauts et de syllabes traînantes), je t’assure que ta crainte n’est vraiment pas justifiée, j’ai créé des illusions bien plus impressionnantes que ça dans ma vie. J’ai proposé à Erik, mais il a décliné mon offre.

\- Le gouvernement sait où je suis. S’ils veulent me chercher, ils me trouveront sans l'appel téléphonique de l'épicier du village.

\- Voilà, en ces termes. Je te protégerai de l’épicier, Hank, n’aie crainte.

Rapidement le Professeur se gara. Il descendit de sa place de conducteur — comme il était étrange de le voir marcher ! — tandis qu’Erik, vêtu d’un chapeau de feutre noir à bords larges et d’une paire de lunettes d’aviateur, sortait de l’autre côté. Blonde et blanche de peau qu’elle était aujourd'hui, Raven n’eut aucun mal à se fondre parmi la petite centaine de villageois déambulant dans la bourgade de Salem. Voir son ventre enflé lui rappela Azazel, et pour la énième fois Hank fut soulagé qu’il ne soit pas venu.

Il finit par sortir du véhicule, non sans jeter des coups d’œil autour de lui. C’était sa première sortie du Manoir en tant que civil depuis qu’il s’était transformé. Les gens se mettraient à hurler s’ils l’apercevaient. Rien ne se passa : ils passèrent tous sans le voir. Il rattrapa le petit groupe, et Charles devant lui expliqua sans se retourner :

\- Je t’ai redonné ton apparence d’antan, Hank. Seulement, à cause de ta nouvelle constitution, je t’ai recréé avec une masse musculaire bien plus importante que celle que tu avais, donc ne sois pas étonné si les gens te regardent quelque fois. Ce sera pour les bonnes raisons.

\- La bonne raison de le regarder serait pour le voir tel qu'il est, rétorqua Erik.

À côté de lui, Raven jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule. Elle était si belle avec cette apparence. Cette après-midi, elle s’était habillée d’une robe à fleurs blanche et rouge qui enveloppait joliment son ventre. Il était tout de même gêné pour elle qu’elle dût sortir dans la rue sans mari, mais peut-être était-il trop traditionnel pour Raven. Il savait juste que si ça avait été lui le père du bébé, il lui aurait demandé sa main. La présence du Professeur dans son esprit se fit sentir, mais Charles ne manifesta son écoute de ses pensées que par une vague de tendresse qui vint lui apaiser le cœur.

Raven haussa légèrement les sourcils devant son apparence et sa musculature factices, mais ne fit aucun commentaire avant de se retourner de nouveau pour prendre en cours la conversation que son frère avait lancée.

Le Professeur semblait terriblement à l’aise et heureux de faire cette sortie. Hank en était soulagé. Depuis son accident, pas une fois il n'avait mis les pieds dehors ou senti le soleil sur sa peau. Hormis, paraissait-il, le jour où Raven était revenue. Aujourd’hui, un grand sourire ornait ses lèvres qu’il converse avec lui, Raven ou bien Erik.

Le retour de ce dernier au Manoir avait d’abord mitigé Hank : le Professeur avait terriblement souffert de son départ et il ne fallait pas omettre qu’il était un  _meurtrier_ , mais dans l’ensemble Hank appréciait Erik et était content qu’il soit de nouveau avec eux. Pour combien de temps et dans quel but, il l’ignorait. Il ignorait également la raison pour laquelle Erik avait accepté de venir à cette sortie au caractère essentiellement domestique. Dans le reflet d’une vitrine se dédoublaient son visage austère couvert par les lunettes de soleil, ainsi que la démarche souple et pragmatique de son corps vêtu d’une veste en cuir marron. Peut-être que le Professeur lui avait simplement demandé. Hank regarda également son propre reflet, mais détourna les yeux lorsqu’il vit le monstre bleu.

Raven avait ralenti et se situait maintenant à son niveau, lui faisant la conversation. Ils se baladèrent ainsi dans le centre-ville. Il paraissait, selon Raven, que Charles était venu ce matin pour lui dire qu’il avait un besoin urgent d’une coupe de cheveux.

\- À peine vingt-quatre heures sur ses jambes, et mon coquet de frère séducteur reprend le dessus. Ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Comme s'il n'aurait pas pu prendre soin de lui avant. Comme si on ne pouvait pas être beau gosse et paraplégique.

Les deux hommes marchaient bien plus loin qu’eux à présent, côte à côte, ignorant le monde alentour, tantôt s’arrêtant devant une boutique en discutant, tantôt observant les environs d'une intense et présente lenteur. Bientôt, Erik dût amener Charles à lui par les épaules lorsque ce dernier parla avec tellement d’animation, visage et conversation tournés vers le mutant, qu’il ne vit pas la bouche d’égout béante devant lui.

Grâce à ses oreilles tendues, Hank entendit non seulement un « Oh ! Merci, Erik. », mais également quelques secondes plus tard le « Qu’y a-t-il ? Que pensent ces gens, Charles ? » du mutant en direction d’un groupe de personnes qui les regardaient en parlant à voix basse. Il vit les joues du Professeur rosir et ses yeux se baisser d’embarras, mais il ne répondit rien, et peu de temps après, Erik enleva son bras de ses épaules.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous quatre s’arrêtèrent enfin sur une exclamation du Professeur :

\- Oh, ici ! La boutique d’antiquités, ça fait des mois que je n’y suis pas allé. Peut-être y trouverions-nous des comics pour Sean ou Dayane ?

Déjà il était entré à l’intérieur. Tous suivirent. Une odeur de vieux livres sauta aux narines de Hank, douceâtre et âcre, le résultat apaisant de ce mélange de colle et de feuilles jaunies qui contraint l'âme lectrice à fermer les yeux pour inspirer l'origine sacrée des mots antiques. Le Professeur devait l’adorer. Raven s’éloigna pour vagabonder vers des bizarreries des années vingt, et ce ne fut que l’arrivée d’Erik derrière lui qui lui fit réaliser qu’il la fixait depuis quelques minutes.

\- Tu sais, ce qui l’a attiré chez Azazel, c’est sa confiance en lui.

Outragé de devoir se faire comparer à un tel phénomène, Hank tourna la tête vers lui, mais ne dit rien.

\- Raven souffre d’un grand manque de confiance en elle, malgré ses efforts pour se soigner. Tu devrais t’affirmer plus, et peut-être oser la flatter. Si tu l’aimes telle qu’elle est.

\- B-Bien sûr que je… que je l’aime telle qu’elle est ! Répliqua-t-il en alternant son regard entre Erik et Raven de crainte qu’elle n’entende la conversation.

Et c’était vrai. Des mois de rumination à s’observer et détester son reflet lui avait souvent rappelé le discours de Raven sur le fait de s’accepter tel que l’on était. S’il ne parvenait toujours pas tout à fait à appliquer le principe lui-même, son assurance et sa réussite à elle l’avait fait l’admirer. Sans compter qu’à présent, Hank s'était habitué au bleu, et puis… Et puis même s’il essayait de ne pas regarder, Raven  _était_ très très belle nue.

\- Mais comment veux-tu t’accepter en ressemblant à ça en tout temps… Marmonna-t-il en regardant ses pattes.

La voix du Professeur derrière lui le surprit.

\- Elle te préfère en bleu, Hank. Je l’ai entendue tout à l’heure.

Il reprit un instant plus tard, alors qu’Erik s’était éloigné vers une étagère plus loin :

\- Tu sais, tu peux lui plaire sans ressembler à Azazel. Écoute Erik, je pense que t'accepter tel que tu es et une ou deux avances feraient craquer ma sœur. Attention cependant, ajouta-t-il en serrant son épaule touffue d’une main et lui adressant un clin d’oeil, elle reste ma sœur.

Hank resta un moment à réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était, certainement, assez évident que personne n’était dupe quant à ses sentiments pour Raven.

Le chant aigu de carillons métalliques le distrait brièvement lorsqu’une femme pénétra dans la boutique. Il s'agissait de toute évidence d'une connaissance de la gérante de la boutique, car elle passa derrière le comptoir familièrement afin de chuchoter quelque chose à l’oreille de cette dernière. Quand la gérante finit par lever des yeux déplaisants de jugement muet pour se diriger vers eux, il vint à l’esprit de Hank que la femme qui venait d'entrer faisait peut-être partie du groupe qui avait parlé à voix basse en les voyant passer plus tôt. Oh, oh.

Étaient-ils repérés ?

\- Monsieur. Apostropha-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut près d'eux — le ton de sa voix était à la fois poli et ferme, antipathique. Je vous demanderai de quitter ma boutique.

Plus loin, Erik releva la tête. Charles se tourna vers elle avec un air perdu ; il échoua à comprendre qu'on s’adressait à lui.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda-t-il avec délicatesse. Moi ? Bien sûr, mais pour quelle raison…

Lorsqu’elle répondit, son corps tremblait presque d’une indignation toute patriotique :

\- L’homosexualité est un délit puni par la loi de notre État, vous êtes passible d’emprisonnement à perpétuité. Je vous demanderai donc gentiment pour la dernière fois de sortir, car je ne veux pas que l’on dise de mon établissement qu’il reçoit des… des  _pédérastes_ qui — 

Le revers qui gifla soudain sa figure cingla l’air et envoya valser son visage vers son épaule opposée. La main d’Erik Lehnsherr était toujours en l’air lorsque Charles se tourna bouche bée vers lui.

\- E—Erik ! Croassa-t-il, choqué.

Ce dernier mitraillait la femme — qui s’était rétablie en tenant sa joue d’une main — avec un regard si rouge et si glacial que Hank se demanda s’il n’allait pas la tuer en la transperçant de statuettes de petits soldats en bronze. L’idée dût lui paraître alléchante car, dès que la femme près du comptoir commença à se diriger vers la sortie, les objets de métal se mirent à vibrer, à trembler tout autour d'eux, jusqu’à ce que le magasin entier ne semble frissonner sous la colère d’Erik Lehnsherr.

\- Erik. Appela le Professeur d’une voix cette fois plus sûre, attrapant son poignet d’une main. Erik, je t’en prie, ce n’est pas nécessaire.

\- Tu as vu comme elle t’a traité, Charles. Tu l’as _vu par toi-même_. Ne te complais pas dans ton aveuglement. C’est à cause de gens comme elle que les Juifs ont commencé à être répertoriés et envoyés vers les camps d’extermination.

Il vient à l'idée de Hank que, si Erik avait certes raison, ils ne discutaient pas le fond du problème, à savoir que l'accusation de la gérante était infondée : le Professeur n’était en premier lieu  _pas_ un homosexuel. Raven finit également par traverser les rayons à grandes enjambées pour lancer un « Charles ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tout va bien ? ».

\- Erik. Implora Charles entre ses dents, le regard mortellement sérieux. Pas devant Raven.

Alors, au bout d’un court instant, Erik se détendit sans pour autant lâcher du regard la pauvre femme qui regardait tout autour d’elle avec des yeux écarquillés de terreur. Les pièces d’antiquités atterrirent sur leurs étagèrent avec plus ou moins de précision et de fracas, mais déjà Erik traînait Charles par le bras derrière lui.

« Viens » entendit-il, avant que le Professeur ne porte deux doigts à sa tempe et que le chemin du temps ne devienne soudainement laiteux et flou aux yeux de Hank.

La seconde suivante, il sortait du magasin avec Raven à ses côtés. Il la regarda. Peut-être que Charles et Erik avaient raison concernant cette discussion qu’ils venaient d’avoir au sujet de la mutante.

\- Zut, soupira Raven en descendant les escaliers jusqu’à les dépasser, souplement malgré sa grossesse, j’avais promis à Dayane de lui trouver un livre de contes. Dommage qu’ils doivent déjà fermer.

Erik s’immobilisa.

\- Eux aussi ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le Professeur.

En réponse il obtint un bref regard appuyé, mais pas de mots.

 

**VIII**

  

Des épines de fer    susurrent 

     Les mots qui trébuchent sur

mon coeur. Au bosquet de deuils barbelés  
    Comme du lierre,

      Une pointe de pardon    perfore

Les hématomes éclos de ses sourires indolores _._

    Des fleurs de sang coulent, sur sa main,

          en une hémorragie d'espoirs  
Miroitant comme de fleuves miroirs.

     La dyspnée aseptique est le dictame toxique de mon âme d'airain.

 

Depuis la fenêtre de la bibliothèque où il étudiait des plans volés de la CIA, Erik vit — après avoir senti — l’arrivée de la voiture qui prit l’allée principale semée de graviers du Manoir. Il était rentré plus tôt avec Hank quand Charles l'avait prévenu que leur sortie champêtre dans le village durerait plus de temps que prévu. Cela n’aurait pas dérangé Erik de rester davantage, mais sur une histoire de feu dans la cuisine déclenché par des céréales sans lait dans une casserole, il avait été renvoyé à la maison pour préparer le dîner aux mutants.

Depuis qu’il était entré dans le hall, Erik avait gardé son casque sur la tête, car il était certain que s’il y avait bien une opportunité qu’Emma attendait, c’était qu’ils ne bénéficient plus de la protection de Charles pour attaquer. Parmi l’obscurité, il décela la forme du télépathe qui sortait de la voiture pour se diriger vers la grande porte d’entrée d’où jaillissait la lumière du salon. Erik ramena son attention sur les documents, rasséréné.

De temps à autre, sa réflexion s’interrompait pour repenser avec colère à ce qui s’était passé plus tôt chez l'antiquaire, ou à sa lente valse avec Charles la veille. Le fait que Charles ait choisi d'effacer la mémoire des mutants en sortant de la boutique faisait tomber une nouvelle barrière de leur accord tacite. Quoi qu'il était en train de se passer, Charles voulait qu’ils restent discrets. Erik parvint néanmoins à progresser dans ses recherches, et ce ne fut qu’au bout de deux ou trois heures qu’il releva la tête en voyant Raven passer dans le couloir. Il demanda :

\- Où est Charles ?

\- Oh, ne l’attends pas ! Répondit-elle avec insouciance sans même s’arrêter. Il m’a dit qu’il rentrerait tard et que je pouvais y aller, mais tu peux comprendre qu’il ne rentrera pas du tout !

\- Pardon ? Demanda-t-il en se levant pour rejoindre le couloir en quelques enjambées. Il n’est pas rentré ?

Au moment où Raven lui répondait, Erik comprit. Ce n'était pas Charles qu'il avait aperçu rentrer au Manoir. Il… Son cœur fit un mouvement brusque qui lui serra la poitrine. Avec irritation, il questionna :

\- Tu sais que tu n’as pas le droit de conduire cette voiture ?

\- Charles oui. Répondit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules, et elle tourna les talons.

Erik voulait ajouter quelque chose, reprendre la conversation pour la rediriger vers les activités du télépathe. Ils n’en n’avaient pas terminé là-dessus. Au moment où il resta les bras ballants au milieu du couloir, la silhouette de Raven se retourna pour lancer :

\- Oh, au fait, il demande si tu peux rester là ce soir pour jouer les baby-sitters.

Lorsque le claquement brutal et sonore de la porte lui répondit, sa voix étouffée par le bois continua :

\- J’imagine que ça veut dire que je m’occupe de mettre Gabriel au lit ?

Peu après, Erik jeta un coup d’œil à l’échiquier. Un bruit sec avait retentit.

Son cavalier venait de rouler à terre, poussé par une des pièces de Charles à l'aide évidente de sa télékinésie. Poussée par son pion blanc. C’était donc ainsi qu’il… Erik inspira, d’abord longuement, puis par saccades blessées et furieuses, ses mains aux jointures blanches serrées contre l’appui-coude de son fauteuil. Il fulmina tout le reste de la soirée.

Ce n’est que le lendemain en fin de matinée que Charles finit par rentrer. Chaque heure après le lever du soleil avait été la goutte d’eau faisant déborder le vase de courroux pour Erik qui avait difficilement fermé l’œil de la nuit. Pour surveiller le Manoir, s’était-il répété,  _pendant que Charles passe du bon temps_. L’affront qu’il ne pouvait formuler le laissait gonflé de rage, emmêlé dans des draps qu’il repoussait par coups secs et frustrés. De nombreuses fois il avait renoncé à dormir et avait rejoint la bibliothèque, pour être finalement incapable de se concentrer assez longtemps sur quoi que ce soit sans penser «  _que fait Charles en ce moment ? »_.

Lorsque l’horloge avait sonné minuit, il l’avait regardée en pensant que Charles devait être dans un bar à séduire des femmes — la musique, l’alcool et les sourires prenant facilement contrôle des sens d'Erik. L’idée lui avait retourné l’estomac. Quand en plein milieu de la nuit Charles n’était pas rentré, quand à l’aube il ne l’avait pas vu non plus…

Erik avait longtemps fait les cent pas dans le Manoir. Quel  _idiot_ de ne pas les prévenir. Et s’il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Il devait y aller. La Solitude aux dents aiguisées rit de son sourire hideux derrière la fenêtre. Le sang gouttait le long de ses canines sur le rebord du verre.  _Seul, tu es si seul Erik Lehnsherr_. De rage, il en envoya presque un globe de bronze par la fenêtre. Elle continua à parler, injectant son venin douloureux dans ses veines.  _Pathétique, tu es pathétique, Erik Lehnsherr. Tu es pitoyable. Tu as cru m’échapper, mais tu es seul. Tu seras toujours seul. Ceux qui t’aiment ne veulent pas prendre le risque d’aller avec toi. Tu es pathétique. Pitoyable_.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain en fin de matinée que Charles finit par rentrer. Lorsqu’il poussa la porte d’entrée, c’était avec un teint frais et un grand sourire qu’il les salua.

\- Bonjour tout le monde !

L’estomac d’Erik bouillonna. Cela faisait quelques heures que tout le monde avait consciencieusement entrepris de l’éviter, si bien qu’il restait le seul debout dans le hall quand tous mangeaient dans la cuisine. Le visage de Charles rayonnait de santé. Son corps était à la fois vif et détendu.

\- Où étais-tu ? Asséna Erik dès qu’il eut refermé la porte.

Charles se tourna vers lui, sourcils relevés, surpris. Il entreprit d’expliquer, crochetant sa veste sur le porte-manteau :

\- Eh bien ma foi, mon ami, j’ai passé la soirée dans un bar où j’ai connu une femme charmante. Nous avons fini par discuter chez elle et au cas où tu souhaitais me poser la question, continua-t-il avec une voix frivole et un demi-sourire séducteur rehaussé par des yeux complices, oui, la nuit a été fabuleuse.

Erik sentit les quelques parties de son corps ayant encore un semblant de cordialité fondre de déconfiture. Pour se raidir aussitôt, défensives, agressives, et l’hostilité rancunière qui jaillit à la place de la déception lui fit claquer :

\- Je n’en n’ai rien à faire de ta vie sexuelle, Charles.  _Où étais-tu ?_  Tu les laisses seuls sans protection, et que ce serait-il passé si Emma avait attaqué ? Tu crois que j’aurais pu leur tenir tête à eux tous ?

Il était conscient que sa voix résonnait dans tout le Manoir, dans la cuisine à quelques mètres seulement où un silence de mort régnait. Mais il ne pouvait pas s’arrêter de hurler, il ne  _voulait pas_. Il se sentait…  _trahi_ , et c’était sans doute le plus humiliant de l’histoire. Qu’il avait été naïf, crédule, stupide de penser que les jours précédents les avait rapprochés ! Qu’ils signifiaient quelque chose de  _spécial_. Charles cligna des yeux tout en reculant d’un pas.

\- Si ça pose un problème quelconque que j’aie une vie le soir de temps en temps en dehors de vous, très bien, Erik, je —

\- Ce n’est pas à propos de ça. Siffla-t-il avec un rictus irrité proche de l’écœurement. C’est à propos du fait que tu ne nous aies pas prévenus !

\- Je vous  _ai prévenus_ , répliqua Charles avec indignation, j’ai prévenu Raven ! Peut-être que tu si tu ne portais pas ton casque…

\- Je portais mon casque pour les  _protéger !_ Martela Erik. Pendant que toi tu passais la nuit à… prouver ta…  _virilité_. Et maintenant, tu te sens mieux, Charles ? Bien viril ?

Quand le concerné détourna ses grands et détestables magnifiques yeux bleus agrandis de choc et zébrés de colère, ce fut pour tordre son visage en une moue saturée de dégoût. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine, et il hochait la tête négativement, ne rétorquant cependant rien.

\- Si, Charles. Reprit Erik sans briser la distance formelle qui les séparait. Si, c’est ce que tu fais. Je ne te pensais pas si _bestial_ qu’il te faille aller coucher avec une femme dès le premier jour où tu es capable de ramper pour ça…

\- Tu as embrassé Raven ! Hurla alors Charles en le coupant, tailladant soudainement son propre visage de deux yeux embrasés d’une rancœur amère.

Venimeuse. Erik eut l’impression de se faire gifler en pleine figure. Il resta là, immobile, les traits déformés par une fureur virulente, devant ceux qui le confrontaient avec reproche. Dissimulant le même outrage indigné de voir une vieille plaie remuée au couteau que celui qu’il lisait sur Charles.

Alors, ils étaient bien en train de parler de ça. Derrière eux, le silence se fit écrasant, et il devina tous les regards se diriger vers Raven. Un bruit de raclement de chaise contre le carrelage, et elle s’écriait avec reproche :

\- Charles !

Cependant aucun des deux ne lâcha le regard de l’autre, où dansait avec des lames de fer tout ce qui brûlait de sortir.

\- Ça suffit, maintenant ! S’exclama-t-elle depuis l’endroit où elle se trouvait. Arrêtez de faire les enfants un peu, regardez-vous ! Si je ne vous connaissais pas mieux, je penserais que vous êtes jaloux !

L’accusation, par contre, eut pour effet de les faire sortir de leur transe aussi sûrement qu’un seau d’eau froide. Erik frémit avant de se retourner d’un bloc vers la cuisine, mais pas avant qu’il n’ait vu le rose grimper aux joues d’un Charles à la contraction du visage furieuse, et qu’il avait rarement trouvé aussi attirant en tant qu’homme. Même s’il se serait damné plutôt que de lui dire de quelque façon que ce fut en cet instant.

\- Raven ! Fit celui-ci, et sa voix en semblait scandalisée. D’où sors-tu cette idée ? Jaloux…

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux. Se contenta de répondre Erik en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Oh, de toute évidence, Raven. Erik ne l’est certainement pas.

Quelque chose dans la voix de Charles le fit se retourner sur lui. L’accent d’ironie se retrouvait sur un petit sourire fier qui ornait ses lèvres si rapidement promptes aux jeux d'esprit. Le télépathe tapota sa tempe de deux doigts pour lui faire comprendre qu’il avait lu ses pensées. Erik serra les dents, le cœur battant.

Le sourire s’agrandit légèrement, cruellement. Puis aussitôt se rétracta, privé d’oxygène. La chaîne étranglant soudainement le cou de Charles fit reculer  ce dernier d’un pas avant que Raven ne s’exclame, apeurée :

\- Erik, arrête !

D’autres raclements de chaise suivirent, mais Charles ne le lâcha pas des yeux, n’esquissa aucun geste qui aurait convoyé une quelconque inquiétude.

 _Calme-toi, Erik_. Eut-il même l’audace de lui transmettre par télépathie.  _Je n’ai jamais eu peur de toi, et aujourd’hui moins que jamais._

Cependant, la chaîne l’obligeait à utiliser son nez pour continuer à respirer et s’enfonçait dans son cou en mutilant sa chair. Alors Erik maîtrisa son emportement — fruit de honte et de colère contre lui-même — à grande difficulté, et déclara d’une voix palpitante mais univoque :

- Visiblement, on ne peut pas avoir de conversation censée avec toi tout de suite.

Et sur ce, il fit volte-face vers la sortie d’une telle force qu’il s’étonna de ne pas sentir voleter derrière lui sa cape de Magnéto.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « - Franc ? Répéta Erik, un sourire dur sur ses lèvres satiriques alors qu'il replaçait une pièce du bout des doigts sans le regarder. Depuis quand es-tu franc toi-même ? Admets-le, Charles, la sincérité a ses zones d'ombres. Si tu tentes d'annihiler toutes les miennes sous les feux d'un projecteur, tu te révèles dans le même coup. Qui sait ce que j'y trouverais ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ; tu es à l'aise tant que je reste prévisible. »

 

**IX**

 

L’après-midi s’étira interminablement. Elle fut moins ensoleillée que celles qui l’avaient précédée, et la fine tombée de pluie qui survint vers trois heures en une atone et maussade mélopée de spleen à percussions lui confirma lugubrement qu’il ne ferait rien de sa journée, comme ce cher philosophe français Jean-Paul Sartre l’en aurait assuré sans cela. « _Trois heures, c'est toujours trop tard ou trop tôt pour tout ce qu'on veut faire_ ».

Profitant de pouvoir de nouveau se mettre à genoux ou s’allonger sur le sol à loisir, Charles aida un temps Hank avec une nouvelle invention, avant de lui faire part de son idée d’ouvrir une école. _É_ _cole_ était un mot approprié pour l’éducation de Dayane et Gabriel qui était à entamer, mais le terme de _refuge pour mutants_ lui venait plus facilement à la bouche.

Tout aussi passionnante que fut la discussion, elle ne le divertit pas longtemps de la dispute inattendue qui avait éclatée entre Erik et lui ce matin.

Le mutant était parti en ne donnant indice de ses plans qu’en amenant à lui son casque et en attendant patiemment à l’extérieur qu’Azazel ne sorte pour les téléporter ailleurs. Lui et Charles s'étaient ostensiblement boudés, leur visage figé en une symétrie parfaite. Le casque était certainement destiné à se prémunir de potentiels dangers, ce qui signifiait qu’Erik était parti consulter Fabian Cortez, que le télépathe avait repéré la veille grâce au Cérébro. Charles n’était pas inquiet quant à l’opération : il avait sondé l’esprit de Cortez, savait qu’il était dévoué à Erik. Mais un malaise entêtant le saisit au corps toute la journée, et ce fut dépité qu’il se résigna à s’asseoir dans un des fauteuils faisant face à l’échiquier, un verre de scotch à la main. La bouteille à moitié vide à ses pieds.

La pluie commença à s’épaissir, jusqu’à battre les carreaux à son côté. Agaçante d'insistance, comme les coups répétés d'une phalange impatiente contre une porte. Le malaise ne le quittait toujours pas. La nuit dernière… Eh bien, la nuit dernière, pensa-t-Charles avec un petit sourire, avait été aussi vivifiante qu’une renaissance. Presque plus que l’acte — qui, en toute honnêteté, l'avait ébranlé de chaleur ravie après plus de dix mois — c’était la traque qui lui avait plu. Le fait de se faire regarder comme un prédateur éventuel, de prendre des risques, d’échanger des paroles uniquement destinées à séduire… Mais peu importait le moment de la soirée, Charles s’était surpris à parfois penser à Erik.

Parfois dans des situations où il n’aurait jamais dû.

La plupart du temps, Charles s'était simplement demandé la réaction que ce dernier aurait le lendemain lorsqu’il le reverrait. Rien qu’à cela il aurait pu en déduire quelque chose. Il s’était également demandé si ce qu’il faisait allait au-delà de ce qu’il… _pouvait faire_ , dans ces demi-mots qu’aucun d’eux n’admettaient, dans cette ambiguïté emplie de silence et de promesses, et au vu de la réaction d’Erik — qu’il pouvait ou non avoir un peu sciemment provoquée — c’était le cas. Lui faire sentir ce qu’il avait ressenti lorsque celui-ci avait embrassé Raven avait été bon, pensa-t-il en cachant un sourire derrière son scotch, mais également péniblement douloureux.

La colère sourde d’Erik avait certainement dû cacher autre chose qu’un _profond outrage_ de ne pas avoir reçu de carte postale lui précisant l’heure de son retour. De toute évidence. Était-ce une pointe d’espoir qui teintait ses pensées ?

Charles regarda la cascade d’eau qui glissait le long des vitres, se repassant avec une tendresse apaisée le sentiment qu’il avait surpris ce matin dans l’esprit de son ami.

\- Fabian Cortez n’en sait pas assez. Le Club des Damnés est organisé en un réseau clandestin, où chaque membre ne connaît que le membre ou l’endroit immédiatement au-dessus du sien. Seule une opportunité imprévue lui a valu d’être choisi par Shinobi Shaw, autrement sa supérieure est une certaine mutante nommée Tessa.

Erik se tenait à côté de lui. Il l’avait à peine entendu arriver.

\- Tessa, dis-tu ? Demanda-t-il en détournant son regard vers le polo à manches courtes d'Erik, étonnamment sec.

Ses yeux se retinrent difficilement de ne pas sauter sur les poignets couverts de cicatrices fraîches de cet hiver qui épousaient parfaitement le réseau de ses veines jusqu’à ses coudes, traversant l’affreux héritage d’encre des camps de la mort sur son bras gauche.

\- Est-ce que tu connaîtrais ses pouvoirs ? Tout indice pourrait m’aider à la localiser avec le Cérébro.

L’Allemand interpréta le dialogue comme une fin tacite du conflit : lorsqu’il reprit lentement la parole, ce fut à la fois en s’asseyant en face de Charles et en ramassant le cavalier noir resté sur le parquet. Il le replaça sur l’échiquier. La mesquinerie du télépathe fut exposée, mais sans un mot pour la reprocher.

\- Je suis désolé de m’en être pris à toi ce matin, Charles.

Touché, le télépathe sourit instinctivement, lèvres scellées. Au ton qu'avait employé Erik, il devinait qu'il avait dû penser à son geste tout au long de la journée. La morsure du fer dans son cou palpita contre une veine, comme une caresse.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu doutes de moi. Je regrette ce que j’ai fait.

\- Nous pourrions mettre cela sur le dos du dicton qui dit que la violence est le recours de ceux qui n’ont plus d’arguments. Lança-t-il avec un sourire plus franc, charmeur, en penchant sa tête sur le côté et en dissimulant bien mal l’effet que lui faisaient les paroles d’Erik.

\- Je ne vais pas te démentir sur ce cas précis.

La réponse honnête le prit au dépourvu. Ses paroles étaient toujours si simples et sincères. Erik possédait un courage extraordinaire et une confiance tout à fait particulière en ce qui concernait l’édiction de la vérité. Au point que Charles offrit de bon coeur :

\- Je suis désolé aussi, mon ami. Pour ne pas t’avoir dit que je verrais quelqu’un. Ça t’a blessé, et je le regrette profondément.

\- Tu es libre de voir qui tu veux, Charles. Répondit-il avec désinvolture en s’installant à son aise dans le fauteuil. Ça ne me regarde pas.

\- De toute évidence. Taquina le télépathe, avant de mordre vivement sa lèvre inférieure avec remord en voyant se vriller deux orbes excédées vers son visage. 

Oh, c'était réellement un sujet sensible.

\- Mes excuses, Erik, je plaisantais. Bien mal, apparemment. (Il laissa un rire nerveux lui échapper.) J'aimerais juste… (Que dire ? Il tergiversa un instant, le cœur battant la chamade.) que tu sois franc. Je ne veux rien faire qui puisses te blesser.

\- Franc ? Répéta Erik, un sourire dur sur ses lèvres satiriques alors qu'il replaçait une pièce du bout des doigts sans le regarder. Depuis quand es-tu franc toi-même ? Admets-le, Charles, la sincérité a ses zones d'ombres. Si tu tentes d'annihiler toutes les miennes sous les feux d'un projecteur, tu te révèles dans le même coup. Et qui sait ce que j'y trouverais ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ; tu es à l'aise tant que je reste prévisible.

Cette ligne, entre eux, cette insurmontable ligne d'airain sur laquelle ils progressaient à l'aveugle, comme deux acrobates découvrant leur art en plein milieu du spectacle… Elle se flouta, une seconde.

\- Non, Charles, je ne compte pas t'empêcher de coucher avec qui que ce soit. À ton aise, mon vieil ami. Déclara-t-il, et c’est ainsi que les anciennes règles reprirent leur place au sein de leur silencieux déni — le plus confortable des nids. Quant à Tessa, elle a une capacité photographique et mémorielle illimitée. Et d’après les rumeurs, elle serait également capable d’activer et de faire évoluer les pouvoirs mutants.

Erik le regardait lorsque Charles arqua les sourcils dans sa direction, lui servant un verre.

\- Une mutation remarquable, en soi. Bien, continua-t-il en observant la première pièce bouger vers lui par métallo-télékinésie, je la chercherai demain matin.

\- Pas trop, Charles. J’ai déjà bu là-bas.

Lorsque l’intéressé lui jeta un coup d’œil pour observer son expression — car il connaissait déjà l’explication — Erik développa :

\- Tu sais bien que je préfère toujours avoir l’esprit clair.

L’image paradoxe qu’Erik laissa échapper fut celle du soir où tous deux s'étaient enivrés dans un bar et avaient entendu pour la première fois cette musique qui avait fait crépiter l’air entre eux. Ce fut également avec l’aide de ses pouvoirs — et non sans une certaine autosatisfaction — que Charles avança sa pièce à son tour.

Il était vrai qu’Erik buvait toujours raisonnablement. Charles en connaissait la cause : un besoin pathologique d’être toujours sur ses gardes, lucide, et prêt à réagir. Erik s'asseyait toujours face à une porte, jamais dos à une fenêtre ; il détectait toujours le métal dans une pièce où un inconnu se trouvait. Séquelles d'une enfance suppliciée. Charles trouvait un réconfort tout tendre dans le fait qu'Erik relâchait partiellement son attention du moment qu'il était avec lui dans la pièce.

Le mutant n’ajouta rien et Charles, par la situation et le lieu où elle se déroulait, sentit vers le centre de la pièce l’appeler faiblement la sphère verrouillée du souvenir qu’Erik avait tant souhaité lui soustraire. La bibliothèque.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas lui redonner à présent ? Charles grattait et grattait la surface, pour n’obtenir uniquement que de brefs éclats d’émotion, ou une image, le plus souvent Erik penché sur le canapé au-dessus de sa bouche. La suite n’apparaissait jamais. L’espoir, surtout lorsqu’informulé, pouvait facilement dévaster de l’intérieur ; sa puissance n’était pas stoppée par la raison comme la colère ou la frustration.

 

La discussion prit par la suite la direction de la suite des opérations à mener pour localiser les Parvenus, jusqu’à ce qu’en évoquant ses obstacles, Erik n’affirme qu’un de leurs meilleurs espoirs était qu’Emma ne ravage la CIA à l’aide du Cérébro.

La CIA contrôlait une des deux sphères d'influences du monde, affirmait-il, et même si au bout du compte Erik serait de ceux qui pousseraient la télépathe à tuer tous les membres des gouvernements humains hostiles à l’existence de l'espèce mutante, désorganiser les Etats-Unis serait un début profitable et nécessaire. Après cela, prendre et garder le contrôle du pays serait un jeu d’enfant, notamment avec le Cérébro. Charles, qui avait objecté de nombreuses fois durant l’argumentaire, observa quelques secondes de silence tandis qu’ils continuaient à jouer, la pluie crépitante et le feu cognant, seuls bruits autour d’eux, avant de ne demander prudemment :

\- Quelle est la différence de ta vision de l’évolution avec celle d’Hitler ?

Ni la pluie, ni le feu dans l’âtre de la cheminée ne se turent, mais toute autre chose parut s’immobiliser. De choc, les yeux d’Erik avait sauté dans les siens.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- La différence, dis-moi ? Ou bien la différence avec tous les esclavagistes de l’histoire qui ont commis des génocides de populations sur des espèces considérées comme inférieures jusqu’à ce que la science ne prouve le contraire ?

\- C’est _toi-même_ qui as dit avec la bouche de la science que nous leur étions supérieurs. Répliqua-t-il, balbutiant presque.

\- Mais pas de cette façon ! S’exclama Charles, avant de se faire couper.

\- _Je_ fais partie d’un peuple ayant connu le génocide ! Qu’attends-tu de moi, que j’en connaisse un deuxième ? Que je te regarde mourir, toi, Dayane, Raven et tous les autres pour tes idéaux politiquement corrects ?

Si leurs voix s’élevaient, les pièces sur l’échiquier dansaient toujours leur danse lente et calculée.

\- Nous n’aurons pas besoin d’en venir à ces extrêmes, si dès le début nous montrons que nous pouvons cohabiter ensemble et vivre en paix avec eux — comme nous l’avons fait jusqu’ici. Mais toi, Erik, tu veux plus que cela, tu souhaites la _suprématie_ des mutants. Parce que nous sommes génétiquement meilleurs et plus forts qu’eux ? Sérieusement, mon ami, explique-moi avec toi en quoi le monde n’est pas en train de connaître un nouveau _Führer_.

L’insulte dût être trop grande bien que Charles souhaitait ingénument faire connaître son point de vue, car Erik bondit de son fauteuil pour se tendre de tout son corps en le regardant avec des yeux brûlants de colère.

\- Alors quoi, Charles ? Demanda-t-il en criant ses mots et animant une main tranchante, acerbe. C’est donc ce que tu vois en moi lorsque tu me regardes ? Un _Hitler_ (il le prononça avec un accent allemand écœuré) qui a mis en cage des peuples entiers pour expérimenter sur leurs enfants et jeter les inutiles dans des fours ?

\- Non. Concéda Charles d’une voix douce, ses yeux levés vers lui bataillant entre la bonté et sa peur de ce qu’Erik pourrait devenir dans le futur si personne ne lui montrait la voie dès ce soir. Je vois beaucoup plus en toi, tu le sais, et je me demande… toute cette passion que tu gardes en toi, ce qu’elle produirait si tu la relâchais sur quelque chose de plus positif que ton ressentiment.

Les pensées d’Erik se protégèrent soudain d’immenses barbelés qui s’érigèrent autour de son esprit, l’empêchant d’apercevoir ses pensées instinctives. Charles aurait très bien pu forcer l’entrée, surtout pour voir ce qu’il avait décidé de dissimuler si violemment, mais il savait que c’était le meilleur moyen de braquer Erik.

Les flammes du feu derrière lui se reflétaient dans les yeux bleus, durement, qui le toisaient, et le visage aux trains fins, dessinés, avait quelque chose de secret dans son léger voilage de côté. Lorsqu’il toucha du bout du doigt les barbelés de son esprit, Charles frissonna de la colère passionnée qu’il effleura, couplée à la culpabilité et l’incessant refrain d’un mystérieux poème germanique. Tout ça, ce tourbillon de sentiments incontrôlés et difficilement mis sous cage d’Erik, continua lorsqu’il déclara avec un léger coup de menton :

\- C’est à toi de jouer.

Charles s’exécuta en rompant le lien visuel et Erik se rassit, entourant l’appui-coude de ses mains aux longs doigts. Le télépathe mit fin à son regard en coin afin de le diriger vers la partie quand il s’aperçut qu’il détaillait les mains du mutant.

Il ne releva pas le visage lorsqu’avec réalisation — et un sale, sale petit espoir enjoué — il s’enquit :

\- Tu m’en veux toujours par rapport à la nuit dernière, n’est-ce pas ?

Ce fut le visage en face du sien, dont la beauté dans son sérieux viril était magnifié par la proximité et la faible lumière tamisée, qui ré-initia le contact visuel. Avec cruauté après un instant, comme une bête sadique sortie de sa cage après de trop nombreux coups de bâtons.

\- Je ne pensais simplement pas que tu tomberais aussi bas. Répondit-il simplement.

Charles le savait : c’était avec délectation qu’Erik regardait sa contenance lutter pour ne pas se décomposer. La jubilation malsaine chatouillait agréablement l’ego blessé d’Erik.

\- Quoi ? Tu attendais une autre réponse, peut-être, Charles ? Asséna-t-il avec un sourire carnassier, et, juste comme ça, il déclara un incendie de rage et de honte dans le cœur du concerné qui refusa fermement de rougir.

À la place, dans un tremblement qui parcourut ses bras et ses épaules, il tourna soudainement la tête vers la porte où un grincement prononcé du parquet venait de se faire entendre. Derrière Erik, Hank se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte, basculant avec gêne son poids d’une patte à l’autre.

Avant que Hank n’ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, voyant que le sourire n’avait pas cessé d’être cruel devant témoin, le tremblement reprit et, avec des dents serrées, Charles lâcha la pression de sa déception.

Le plateau d’échiquier vola en même temps que les pièces de bois, et si ce fut dans le visage d’Erik, ce fut par entière mégarde. La plupart des pions rebondirent à terre, mais Charles ne s’excusa pas et prit la direction de la sortie sans oser toutefois croiser l’expression de Hank qui l’accompagna silencieusement.

 

**X**

 

Les pétales de neige  
       Tournoient plus gracieusement  
               Que nos besoins hésitants,

Erik,

               Elles forment un manège  
      Dans leur agonie d'argent  
Lorsque le blâme lunaire les surprend.

 

**XI**

 

Très vite, Charles se rendit compte avec soulagement que le Fauve n’avait pas assisté assez longtemps à la scène pour en comprendre les enjeux ou le sens. Cependant, plusieurs couloirs passèrent avant que Charles ne pense à rompre le train de pensées gênées de Hank qui s’en voulait d’avoir pris la décision d’apporter du thé au Professeur, pensant que de la compagnie lui ferait du bien vu qu’Erik n’était alors pas encore rentré.

\- C’était une charmante attention, Hank, rassura-t-il, et une de celles que tu ne dois surtout pas hésiter à renouveler. Mais je te remercie, j’ai déjà bu quelques verres de scotch et je ne pense pas que je pourrais digérer grand-chose d’autre ce soir. Y avait-il quelque chose dont tu voulais m’entretenir en particulier ?

Quelques pensées fusèrent dans l’esprit du mutant, avant qu’il ne réponde, mal à l’aise :

\- Non. Mais… Votre sœur Raven… Elle est restée toute la soirée… Je pense que ça lui ferait du bien si vous alliez lui parler.

\- Tu as raison. Merci de m’en avoir parlé. Répondit-il en s’arrêtant.

Il posa affectueusement une main sur son épaule lorsqu’ils abordèrent une intersection de couloirs, et continua de son côté quand Hank s’éclipsa. Charles passa devant la chambre d’Erik, quelques autres qui étaient vides, jusqu’à dépasser la sienne pour s’arrêter devant celle de son amie d’enfance.

\- Raven ? Appela-t-il en frappant deux petits coups.

« Entre, Charles. » entendit-il aussitôt, et il s’exécuta.

C’était avec plaisir qu’il venait d’effectuer le chemin sans aide et sur ses deux jambes, mais un plaisir plus grand encore le prit en voyant la femme blonde devant lui être de retour dans un endroit dans lequel, quelques semaines plus tôt, seuls les fantômes du passé avaient répondu à l’appel de son désespoir.

\- Pourquoi tu souris ? Demanda-t-elle.

Raven était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ses mains posées sur la cheville de sa jambe repliée contre son ventre rebondi. L’autre jambe était étendue sur le bois blanc.

\- Je ne m’étais pas rendu compte que je souriais. Répondit-il en s’approchant, contournant le grand lit double pour s’asseoir sur la chaise à bascule de rotin près d’où elle se trouvait. Je suis juste terriblement heureux que tu sois à la maison.

\- Je ne veux plus te perdre, Charles. Laissa-t-elle échapper aussitôt.

\- On ne se perdra plus jamais.

Il avait étendu la main pour couvrir chaudement la sienne, souriant doucement alors qu’il la regardait. Il le pensait. Il ne voulait plus jamais la perdre, quels qu’en soient les compromis qu'il devrait passer avec sa morale en fermant les yeux sur ce que faisait Raven. Ô combien facile de pardonner aux êtres chers les fautes pour lesquelles on enverrait autrui à la potence. Ses pensées volèrent vers l’esprit de Raven, et elle esquissa un petit sourire lorsqu’elle les sentit. C’était un début.

\- Et maintenant, si tu m’expliquais ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Tout va bien. Répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

Charles lui lança un regard appuyé, puis commença :

\- Hank…

\- Hank ! Évidemment qu’Hank te dirait de venir me voir ! J’ai passé la soirée à le chasser lui et Azazel pour avoir un peu de calme et de temps à moi. Je n’avais qu’une peur, c’est qu’ils tombent nez à nez sur mon palier. Je crois que je les aurais laissés s’entre-tuer devant ma porte.

Charles ne put s’empêcher de rire.

\- Il n’aurait plus manqué qu’Erik, et le tableau aurait été complet.

\- Erik les aurait réduits en porte-clés. Répondit-elle en souriant également, avant que les commissures de ses lèvres ne s’abaissent, et que son visage ne se fasse plus inquiet. Mais pourquoi évoques-tu Erik quand je parle d'Azazel et de Hank ?

C’était assez difficile parfois, de ne rien dire à Raven. Qu’y avait-il de concret à évoquer de toute façon ? Qui d’elle ou de lui avait le droit moral de s’approprier Erik ?

\- Tu es très belle, Raven. Se contenta-t-il de dire. Et il semblerait, qu’il s’agisse de Hank, d’Azazel ou d’Erik, que même la peau bleue que tu détestais tant ne laisse aucun d’eux indifférent.

\- Erik !

L’exclamation avait été emplie de dérision. Si Raven ne sut placer un mot défini sur le sentiment exprimé par la voix de son frère, elle comprit cependant qu’il était, à défaut d’autre terme, contrarié. Aussitôt, elle se pencha dans sa direction et attrapa la main qui couvrait la sienne.

\- Tu sais que c’est Azazel le père du bébé, hein ? C’est concernant la fois où on s’est embrassé au Manoir avec Erik ? J’ai bien vu que ça t’avait contrarié ce matin. Je ne savais pas qu’il te l’avait dit. Tiens, je vais même te dire une chose : on s’est embrassés deux fois. Très franchement, il y a bien eu un moment où j’aurais aimé pousser un peu les choses, mais dès qu’on est parti en te laissant, je ne pensais plus qu’à toi, et lorsqu’on lui a effacé la mémoire, Erik aussi, il…

Ses pensées se gardèrent soudain pour protéger les secrets d’Erik. _Erik aussi, il ne pensait plus qu’à toi_ , avait-elle voulu dire. Le cœur de Charles papillonna, et un flash d’une vision lui apparut : la neige, la froidure d’un château et de l’esprit glacial et sanguinolent d’Erik, et Raven devant lui, transformée en Charles.

«  _Prendras-tu un bain aujourd’hui, Charles, »_ entendit-il de yeux sans vie avant que la brume ne fissure le souvenir, qui s’évanouit, _« ou bien préfères-tu que l’on joue une partie d’échecs ?_ ».

\- Erik, conclut-elle plutôt, avait Emma.

La révélation n’était pas une surprise. Elle n’en n’était pas moins corrosive. _Emma_ , tandis qu’il avait été seul avec des jambes moins mortes que ses espoirs d'avenir. Le souvenir qu’il venait de dérober à la garde de Raven traîna pourtant quelques secondes dans son cœur, baume si savoureux, impitoyablement, qu’il adoucissait d’un prisme nouveau les disputes qu’il avait eues avec le mutant récemment. Il se concentra de nouveau sur sa sœur, serrant la chaleur de sa main.

\- Et toi alors, qu’as-tu fait depuis ?

Il s’installa confortablement au fond du fauteuil lorsque Raven soupira avec un air de dire que c’était _une longue histoire_ , et le voyant faire, elle commença, inhabituellement mal à l’aise :

\- Eh bien, tu ne me croiras jamais, et je ne peux pas te dire dans quelles circonstances, mais j’ai rencontré un homme en plus d’Erik, de Hank et d’Azazel. C’était en France. Il s’appelle —  _Fantomex_ , dit son esprit, et le nom provoqua une explosion de sensations positives — Jean-Philippe, et je ne l’ai jamais revu. Je n’ose même pas te raconter la scène, tellement elle m’est surréaliste et que j’ai parfois l’impression de l’avoir intégralement rêvée. Mais j’ai toujours une preuve de son existence.

 _Deux fioles_ , lut Charles, _deux fioles de sang dont une troisième a servi à sauver Erik._

\- Qu…

Il se retint. Il n’était jamais bon de montrer à Raven qu’il percevait certaines de ses pensées secrètes. Devant son silence, elle se pencha davantage et continua, les yeux pétillants et la voix tremblante, tremblante d’excitation et de peur d’être rejetée :

\- Il était exceptionnel, Charles. Il avait la galanterie de Hank et la force d’Azazel. En tant que femme, je —

\- Raven, par pitié, les images. Intervint-t-il en pressant ses yeux fermés de deux doigts.

\- Oh, pardon. Je ne devrais même pas t’en parler, mais je deviens folle. Dis-moi Charles, penserais-tu que je suis vraiment folle si je te disais qu’il m’a transporté dans son vaisseau spatial ?

\- Est-ce une nouveau mot d’argot pour dire qu’il t’a…

\- Non. Répondit-elle en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Sans jeux de mots.

Charles se redressa dans la chaise à bascule.

\- Raven, il faut que tu me montres ça.

 

**XII**

 

L’obscurité, dans l’inconnu qu’elle dissimule sous sa cape, est sagesse. Et emplie de savoir. C’est ce que Charles se dit lorsqu’il se coucha ce soir-là, lessivé par une journée mentalement éreintante. Raven ne lui avait pas appris grand-chose d’autre sur cet homme mystérieux — il voyait bien qu’elle le gardait jalousement secret — mais ce qu’il avait vu dans son esprit lui laissait penser qu’un homme avait certainement dû droguer sa petite sœur dans les bois pour abuser d’elle. Il évita de penser trop avant à toutes ces choses. Soupira en fermant les yeux, une brève pensée pour Erik qui se trouvait quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin.

Il entendit un « Bonne nuit, papa » suivi d’un « Bonne nuit, Dayane » avant que des bruits d’une démarche légère qu’il identifia comme celle de sa sœur ne passe devant sa porte jusqu’à la chambre des enfants. La porte d’Erik se ferma, puis un demi-sommeil embruma sa perception du temps.

S’il devait se l’avouer, il était vrai que Charles avait d'abord ressenti de la méfiance envers Azazel lorsqu’il était venu vivre parmi eux. Oui, Emma pourrait toujours apparaître… Profiter d’une seconde d’inattention de la part de Charles pour contrôler le Russe et lui… livrer Erik. Malgré le dévouement d'Azazel envers Raven. Une seconde, cela suffirait. Les yeux de Charles papillonnèrent pour se fermer une seconde en plongeant avec sa conscience. Un instant.

Et lorsqu’il les rouvrit avec difficulté plus loin au cours de la nuit, une présence dans son esprit s’était évaporée.

Erik n’était plus là.

Le vide était compact. Son cœur eut un raté.

Erik.

Azazel, où était Aza… Le mutant rouge n’était plus dans les environs du Manoir non plus. Non. Est-ce qu’il… Est-ce que… Est-ce qu’Azazel avait été là lorsqu’il s’était endormi ? Déjà Charles tâtonnait dans le noir pour se lever et se diriger vers la porte qu’il ouvrit à la volée en s’élançant à toute vitesse dans le couloir éclairé en son bout par la lune ronde et pleine. _C’est inutile, la seconde est écoulée_ , lui susurra sa conscience, _ils sont partis, peut-être est-il même parti de son plein gré suite à votre dispute_ , mais il continua de courir en voyant la porte d’Erik toujours fermée, jusqu’à arriver devant. Là, il tenta de l’enclencher. Verrouillée. Elle était verrouillée, et il ne sentait toujours personne à l’intérieur de la pièce. Il était parti. _Peut-être cette fois ne reviendra-t-il jamais_.

\- Erik ! S’écria-t-il inutilement en tambourinant à la porte. Erik !

Il cogna jusqu’à faire trembler le bois sur ses gonds. La peur lui avait refroidi le corps. Sa faute — Livré à la CIA — Des expériences — Oh non, Erik, _Erik_ …

\- Erik ! Hurla-t-il. Erik !

La porte s’ouvrit si brutalement que le poing de Charles faillit s’abattre sur l’homme qui se tenait dans l’entrebâillement. Il le retint en l’air en reconnaissant le mutant dont il venait de crier le nom. Le soulagement se disputa cependant à la surprise lorsqu’il entendit sa voix :

\- Charles. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

Sa voix. Elle était… Sa voix était sèche. Mais rauque, grave, profonde de quelque chose qui… Charles baissa les yeux pour voir que dans la porte seulement légèrement entrouverte, le torse élancé et musclé d’Erik était dénudé. Seule la partie supérieure de son corps était visible. Oh.

Un tonnerre de frissons lui ratura la peau.

Erik était-il avec quelqu’un ? Pourtant, Charles ne pouvait sentir personne. Il faisait sombre, mais pas assez pour que le télépathe ne voie pas les pectoraux d’Erik monter et descendre d’une façon frénétique, ni ses lèvres entrouvertes qui haletaient, ou la bataille qu’étaient devenus ses cheveux découverts du casque qu’il avait enlevé avec précipitation. Les pensées de l’Allemand étaient brûlantes et humides. Entêtantes. Enivrantes.

\- Oh. Mon ami, je… Le casque, tu avais mis ton casque, c’est ça ? Balbutia-t-il en regardant vers l’endroit où il imaginait être tombé. J’ai cru… C’est tellement stupide… Azazel est parti depuis longtemps ?

\- Six heures.

La voix d’Erik frappait sec et lui intimait de partir malgré l’immense embarras qui suintait de son esprit. Une perle de sueur roula dans le creux de son cou, esquivant dans son passage les milliers d’autres micro-gouttelettes figées qui faisaient scintiller d’eau la gorge et la poitrine du mutant. Charles eut la soudaine envie de le lécher là où la lumière de la lune montrait la course de sa transpiration virile qui lui faisait dégager une odeur de phéromones et de parfum d’homme tout à fait exaltante. Il déglutit. Une image d’Erik en pleine action avec des femmes lui survint, en sueur et bestial, ses cheveux, comme maintenant — défaits équivoquement — et cette fois, c’en fut trop. Il ne trouva presque pas le courage de ne pas choquer Erik.

\- Bonne nuit, Charles. Déclara ce dernier si brusquement qu’il ne craignit que ce ne fut lui le télépathe et qu’il n’eut lu dans ses pensées immédiates.

Erik ferma la porte mais ne la verrouilla pas ni ne s’en écarta. Charles se tint immobile au milieu du couloir, pas tout à fait déconnecté d’Erik juste en face de lui. Au faible son contre la moquette et la porte, Charles devina qu’il s’était appuyé contre cette dernière, bras tendus. Il l’imagina alors tête baissée lorsqu’un soupir étouffé par le bois lui parvint comme un murmure, lui donnant une chair de poule que la nuit ne lui fit pas la faveur de dissimuler.

Le souffle de Charles lui venait tremblant et silencieux. Non sans avoir entendu Erik jurer puis taper du plat de la main dans le chêne vernis, il commença à faire demi-tour. S’arrêta. Son hésitation faillit lui coûter son honneur car, d’un coup, Erik ouvrit la porte. Sur le vide. Charles retint sa respiration, deux doigts sur la tempe.

Il ne la lâcha que lorsqu’Erik l’eut refermée.

Obscurité, sage obscurité qui sourit des secrets des autres. Sa cape… dissimulait l’abominable ainsi que le rose des joues des désirs inavoués.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous sommes le 22 Octobre 2017. 55 ans plus tôt avait lieu le Divorce sur une plage de Cuba. Joyeux anniversaire dépression !


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Erik fronça les sourcils en baissant les yeux avec difficulté contre l’ombre des lèvres entrouvertes de Charles. Les sonorités dures de la langue allemande sortaient tranchantes, doucement, d’un cœur qui ne demandait qu’une main tendre sur le muscle pour stopper l’hémorragie. »

 

**XIII**

 

Le soleil était levé depuis plusieurs heures déjà, il le savait. Il savait que tout le monde avait l’habitude de le voir levé aux aurores, il savait qu’ils étaient tous debout, et il était également conscient du fait que Charles Xavier n’était ni venu, ni ne lui avait demandé à l’aide de sa télépathie si tout allait bien. Erik resta tout de même allongé les pieds croisés sur les couvertures de son lit, habillé, lavé — bien qu’il se fut déjà douché juste avant de dormir. Le besoin de se laver avait été maniaque. Maintenant, le linge et le corps d’Erik Lehnsherr était propres, mais son âme… dégoulinait, plus vile et repentie que jamais maintenant qu’elle était exposée aux yeux du monde. De Charles.

Il ne lui en voulait pas de ne pas prendre de ses nouvelles ; au contraire, l’absence de confrontation lui donnait du temps supplémentaire pour penser. Il ne pourrait pas feindre l'ignorance, ni se tenir devant Charles s'il venait lui poser des questions tout de suite. Pas tant qu’il n’aurait pas fait ce qu’il avait à faire aujourd’hui. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de ne pas oser venir le voir (bon, compatissant Charles qui ferait tout pour montrer qu’il était _à l’aise_ avec les sentiments d'Erik) car après ce qu’il s’était passé cette nuit, Charles devait _savoir_. Il ne l’avait pas montré sur ses traits, mais il devait avoir vu dans sa tête ce qu’il _avait fait_ quelques secondes plus tôt, ce qu’il s’était autorisé à —

Erik se leva et descendit à la cuisine sans tarder davantage. Retarder l’inévitable était une perte de temps. Il comptait à moitié sur Charles pour ne donner aucun signe de ce qu’il s’était passé la veille, comme ils l’avaient toujours fait jusqu’alors.

Lorsqu’il arriva dans le salon, il s’arrêta devant la scène qui se profilait sous ses yeux.

Les rires de tout le Manoir résonnaient dans la pièce familiale, jusqu’à Azazel qui balançait sa queue d’amusement. Tous les mutants étaient tournés vers centre de la pièce, où Raven se penchait au-dessus de Gabriel, assis sur le sol. S'agitant dans son pyjama en pilou, son hoquet frénétique d’hilarité cristalline donnait le fou rire à Charles qui tenait Alex par l’épaule. La polymorphe changea son apparence pour prendre la tête du bébé sur son corps actuel, et alors qu’Erik aurait cru que cela fera mourir de peur n'importe quel enfant, lorsqu’elle fit « Bah bah bah bah » stupidement, le bambin éclata d’un rire long qui secoua toute l’assemblée d’amusement. Dayane se leva alors pour sauter près de Raven en disant :

\- Fais Erik ! Fais Erik en fille !

La seconde suivante, la tête de Gabriel se dématérialisait pour laisser apparaître progressivement le propre visage d’Erik outrageusement maquillé. Il était vêtu d’un haut décolleté assorti à une mini-jupe moulante qui laissait voir les poils de ses mollets et de ses cuisses.

Le cri amusé du bébé fut étouffé par la crise de rire dont fut aussitôt sujet Charles qui dut se tenir les côtes d’un bras. Erik regarda avec circonspection le choix de la chevelure au bol verte fluo qui jurait disgracieusement avec son rouge à lèvres et l’eye-liner violet et vulgaire. Certains des plus jeunes mutants déjà assis au sol se roulèrent par terre, et Erik ne put contenir son amusement dans un demi-sourire mitigé lorsqu’il vit que Charles, s’il y appliquait déjà un index, ne pouvait contenir toutes les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Au loin, Azazel lui décocha un sourire.

\- Oh — Oh, Erik, mon ami, fit Charles en tentant de retrouver son sérieux, tu étais là, j’en suis vraiment navré.

Pardonné.

Toujours il gracie  
         mes vices, mes Tords,  
               en ignorant les entailles dont j'ai paré son âme à la blancheur ternie.

Charles essuya les dernières larmes de ses yeux d’un bleu criminel, soufflant longuement avant de se redresser pour lui lancer :

\- Tu dois m’excuser d’avoir participé à cette mascarade honteuse, mais au moins il n’y a plus aucun doute possible sur le fait que tu aies plus de charme en tant qu’homme.

C’était exactement ce que provoquaient chez lui ce genre de phrases et de sourires qui convainquait Erik de l’urgence de ce qu’il avait à faire.

 

**XIV**

 

Nulle cloche ne sonne à l'heure du jugement si le Prophète blâme le Dieu impuissant.  
Alors, dans ce silence athée, les chaînes tombent et le Prophète voit sur sa peau châtiée  
L'indentation sanglante de sa propre incarcération.

S’il n’avait pas vécu la perte tragique de ses parents et l’holocauste de son peuple sans nulle intervention de celui qu’ils avaient tous appelé _Dieu,_ avec vénération, et jusqu’au dernier instant, Erik aurait sans doute été un pratiquant et un croyant plus assidu. Ce n’était pas qu’il ne croyait pas en Dieu ; il y croyait, mais comme une force ne prenant pas part au monde, comme une entité abstraite régissant les particules de l’univers avec une telle science qu’il en avait résulté les Hommes, et dont l’avenir sombre ne l’intéressait pas plus que la glane sauvage des épis de maïs ou les avalanches détruisant dans un meurtre blanc tout ce qui avait été construit sous son œil indifférent.

En cela Dieu l’avait éduqué. Le rôle répresseur que les Hommes lui avaient conféré n'était pour Erik qu'un instrument monté de toutes pièces, ou presque, afin d’asseoir leur domination à tous les Âges de l'Histoire. Les œuvres instrumentalisant le Maître, une arrogance toute homo sapiens.

Il n’en restait pas moins qu’Erik avait des comptes à régler avec Dieu. Des comptes qu’il n’aurait certainement pas eu à régler si, plus jeune, sa famille avait eu l’occasion de l’éduquer dans l’art et la vie de leur Dieu jusqu’à l’âge où il serait devenu un homme. Car Erik n’était toujours pas officiellement considéré comme un homme dans sa religion — les scalpels dans sa chair et la suie des cadavres de son peuple sur ses lèvres constituant difficilement un substitut à la _bar mitsvah —_ et il y avait des jours en regardant Charles où il se disait qu’il n’était encore qu’un garçon et que dans sa vie tout était à faire. Pouvait-il vraiment se tromper sur tout cela ?

Dieu était-il également Frankenstein pour créer des monstres ?

La synagogue dans laquelle il était entré était de petite taille, plus petite qu’une église de village. Un magnifique vitrail représentant l’étoile de David au bout du lieu de culte constituait la seule décoration sommaire du lieu. Le reste n’était qu’utilité — les rangs de bancs, la petite pièce à la porte ouverte plus loin remplie de livres et de tables — et Erik apprécia aussitôt l’endroit. Il resta cependant longtemps dissimulé dans l’ombre, et ce, même si le rabbin ne dirigeait aucun office. La synagogue était entièrement vide. Il resta immobile, caché jusqu’au visage par des lunettes de soleil et un béret noir. Une demi-heure dût passer ainsi avant qu’Erik, apercevant le rabbin passer à quelques mètres devant lui, n’esquisse finalement un pas qui le garda du jour.

\- _Rebbe_ , appela-t-il avec déférence tout en inclinant la tête, j’aurais aimé entretenir quelques mots avec vous.

L’humilité pesait partout en Erik dans un lieu si sacré à sa culture. Le rabbin ne marqua pas de surprise particulière à entendre subitement une voix parler. Il ne fit que se tourner vers lui, ne semblant pas non plus gêné de ne pouvoir le distinguer, et pressa gentiment :

\- Allons, fils, parle.

\- Notre peuple ne reçoit pas d’absolution de votre part pour les péchés qu’il vous confie, mais je suis venu pour faire une confession devant l’œil de Dieu et recevoir son avis.

\- Eh bien, s'esclaffa le rabbin d’une réponse qui plut immédiatement à Erik, Dieu ne te donnera certainement pas son avis directement aujourd’hui, mais tu pourras toujours recevoir le mien. Parle, mon garçon.

Il y avait plus d'une dizaine d’années qu'une autre personne que Shaw s'était adressé à lui de la sorte. Cela le faisait étrangement sentir vindicatif, comme le regard approbateur de Charles. Mais à la place de parler, il demanda :

\- Connaissez-vous de tête le verset vingt-deux du chapitre dix-huit du Lévitique, _Rebbe ?_ Pourriez-vous me le relire ?

Bercé par la musique et la force haute des sons univoques, il ferma les yeux lorsque le rabbin se mit aussitôt à l’énoncer solennellement en hébreu. L’homme traduisit ensuite d’une voix lente :

\- « _Tu ne coucheras point avec un homme comme on couche avec une femme. C’est une abomination_ ». Je vois. C’est donc de cela qu’il s’agit ?

Rouvrant les yeux sur les dalles de pierre avant de les faire glisser jusqu’au religieux, Erik professa avec acidité :

\- Je ne donne pas plus de crédit à ce que les humains appellent _l'_ _amour_  (Il crachait presque le mot) que ce que j'en donne à la religion. L'un comme l'autre servent à flatter leur ego et réconforter leur peur de mourir seuls. 

\- Pourtant tu viens me voir et me demande mon avis sur ce verset. Remarqua le rabbin lorsqu’il se tut.

\- Pourtant je viens. Concéda-t-il. Parce que pour Charles…

Il s’interrompit.

\- Si jamais il voulait, je sais que…

De nouveau, il se hâta de se taire pour fermer les yeux un instant. Contracta sa mâchoire. Que Charles lui demande d’intégrer sa vie… de façon plus complète, plus intime, plus permanente… Ce n’était pas un espoir. C'était bien plus. Un fantasme, c’était un fantasme qui l’obsédait depuis le premier jour, et davantage encore dernièrement, au fur et à mesure que les ruines sous ses pieds laissaient pousser une flore plus pure. Le rabbin hocha pensivement la tête mais se contenta d’écouter, le front pieusement penché vers le sol. Sa clémence irrita l’impénitent désir en Erik, qui d’une provocation haussa la voix pour narguer :

\- Je le veux même plus que Dieu, et je suis ici pour qu’Il m’explique pourquoi Il m’a créé ainsi si c’est pour entraver ma voie avec un verset, puisqu’Il sait s’Il m’a fait que je le transgresserai pour survivre plutôt que de mourir une nouvelle fois loin de Charles.

Dieu lui devait des comptes. Si ce n’était pas pour l’horreur des camps, il en reprendrait au moins pour ça.

\- Dis-moi, comment fais-tu l’amour aux femmes ? Non, coupa-t-il en voyant Erik ouvrir la bouche, ne me donne pas d’image sordide, je ne parle pas de l’union physique. Dis-moi avec quoi tu fais l’amour aux femmes et si tu utiliseras la même chose de toi avec cet homme.

Être autorisé à visionner l’espace d’une seconde ce qu’il ferait si l’occasion lui en était donnée avec Charles fit parcourir son corps d’un sentiment d’une ivresse addictive et brûlante qui le prit aux tripes et qui implorait d'être libérée. Il imagina la réaction de Charles si tout à coup il décidait d’embrasser ses lèvres.

Erik avait, il y a peu, embrassé Emma.

\- Non, répondit-il en comprenant. Ça ne serait pas pareil.

\- « Tu ne coucheras point avec un homme _comme_ on couche avec une femme », ont-ils dit. Ces phrases sont anciennes et aujourd’hui tout est sujet à discussion. De vieux mots pour une vieille époque. Je pense que beaucoup oublient que la parole de Dieu était originellement amour, car Il est notre créateur. Tu as été créé à l’image de Dieu, Erik, enfant, et pour toi l’abomination serait de renier ta nature quand tu ne l’as jamais fait jusqu'alors. Avance vers moi au lieu de martyriser cette étoile de David en bronze avec tes pouvoirs.

De choc en comprenant qu’il avait été démasqué, Erik avait projeté son regard dans la salle entière.

\- Comment savez-vous qui je suis ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- Il y a peu d’hommes juifs qui se cachent des autorités et des citoyens dans cet État, et encore moins qui rentrent par l’arrière d’une synagogue sans briser ce vieux verrou rouillé. La mention du docteur en génétique a confirmé mes suspicions, je te l’avoue.

\- Vous ne pouvez parler de Charles à personne. Ordonna-t-il.

Lorsqu’il s’avança à la lumière, menaçant, celle-ci trancha vivement ses traits durs et sombres.

\- N’aie crainte, Erik, je ne pratique pas les confessions, mais ton secret est en sécurité ici. Charles Xavier devrait être ton dernier souci, et la dernière des confessions d’un homme qui a semé autant le chaos que toi.

Les paroles du rabbin ne jugeaient pas, elles perçaient jusqu’à la vérité. Erik ne répondit rien, mais il enleva son chapeau et ses lunettes avec défiance pour se présenter au regard qui l’observait.

\- Dans une vie aussi cruelle que la tienne, Erik, _je_ te recommanderais de survivre. L’amour te permettrait de faire plus que cela, une chose qui adoucirait le combat sans fin que tu t’apprêtes à mener : elle te permettrait de vivre. Chaque être humain a droit à sa part de bonheur, dusse-t-il être bon, mauvais, ou comme nous tous : un peu des deux.

Quelques instants il médita les paroles qu’on lui offrait. Elles sonnaient justes à ses oreilles, la note parfaite et unie d’un carillon de cristal annonciateur. Il hocha brièvement la tête, puis déclara en jetant un dernier regard au lieu :

\- Je vous remercie pour vos paroles, _Rebbe_. Je viendrai vous aider avec la synagogue lorsque je le pourrai. Je pense que vous pourriez avoir besoin de mon aide avec cette armature de métal qui commence à fléchir là-haut.

Après un regard au plafond, il observa une dernière fois le rabbin puis remit son béret et ses lunettes en se dirigeant vers la sortie principale. Il se méfiait toujours de Dieu, mais pour une fois lui et Erik semblaient être arrivés à un compromis.

 

**XV**

 

Le besoin grimpe, et monte, escalade. Envie. De désir. Soulager. Le faire sortir de sa tête — la crainte qu’il n’y soit. Il avait hésité. Il n’avait pas, enfin il n’avait jamais, _ici_ … Si Charles l’entendait… Un flash des yeux bleus, bleus qui le fixaient. Cet air victorieux après sa nuit de folie ce matin-là — blessé le soir même. Ce qu’il n’aurait pas donné hier pour… pour être… cette _stupide humaine_. Prendre sa place. D’un geste brusque en voyant qu’il ne pouvait plus se contrôler, Erik avait étendu le bras vers sa commode dans le noir et avait amené à lui son casque de métal, qu’il avait juché sur sa tête. Une vague de soulagement le relaxa. En sécurité. Il pouvait enfin penser. Penser à toutes ces choses qui démangeaient son être. Charles apparut, et son sourire, et la lèvre inférieure rouge qu’il mordit de ses dents blanches.

 _Mein Gott_ , avait-il juré en jetant un œil le long de son propre corps, avant d’y descendre la main en fixant le plafond.

Charles apparut, avec du rose sur les joues, défait sublimement sous son corps. « _Erik_ … » Irrésistible. Pendant des jours l’envie avait tendu son corps, son esprit. Il ne pouvait plus… Le plaisir gronde, explose telle la foudre sous sa peau. Il descendit une deuxième main. Charles, Charles. Ce que tu me fais faire. Sa voix, la chaleur de son sourire… Cette nuit-là, il fit faire des choses innommables à son corps en le nom de Charles. La respiration d’Erik se hâte, se presse, se disperse. Ses cheveux sont humides dans l’oreiller, et son corps est trempé, arqué, hérissé et sensible de la chair de poule — mais son corps, glacé, bouillant…

Des coups à la porte. La voix de Charles qui hurle. Le vrai, celui qui n’est pas suppliant et marqué dans ses bras.

\- Oh. Mon ami, je… Le casque, tu avais mis ton casque, c’est ça ? J’ai cru… C’est tellement stupide… Azazel est parti depuis longtemps ?

Naïf, naïf Charles qui avait craint pour sa santé malgré leur dispute. Détourne tes yeux. Regarde par terre. Fuis maintenant, Charles, si tu savais ce que je rêve de faire à notre amitié quand j’ai quelques secondes à l’abri de ton jugement… Mais tu le sais, n’est-ce pas ? Tu ne lis pas mes pensées ce soir, trop peur, sans doute ? Tu as tort. Si tu savais mon ami, avec quelle douceur…

Ce qu’il avait fait, Erik l’avait considéré d'abord comme un blasphème. Avant, ensuite — Pendant, néanmoins… Donner son corps à Charles et prendre le sien en otage ne lui apparaissait que comme une offrande délectable. Et maintenant qu’il s’était défait des chaînes infernales de la morale qui avaient laissé son cœur en sang… Seules celles de l’étiquette de leur amitié menottant ensemble ses poignets et les poignets solides de Charles l’effrayaient assez pour ne pas risquer de tout gâcher.

 

 **********XVI**

 

Lorsque, ce soir-là, accompagné d’une nappe de buée chaude Charles sortit de la douche, une serviette qu’il frottait sur sa tête pour sécher ses cheveux humides rejetés en arrière, il trouva Erik debout au milieu de sa chambre. Un happement de surprise échappa de ses lèvres au moment même où il descendait la serviette jusqu’à son nombril pour cacher son corps instinctivement.

\- Erik ! S’exclama-t-il avec un rire nerveux. Je te prie de m’excuser, je ne t’avais pas entendu entrer.

Il était bien conscient que ses excuses étaient purement de forme car Erik n’avait _pas_ frappé, mais non plus le regardait-il. Ses épaules se détendirent d’elles-mêmes lorsqu’il vit que les yeux du mutant étaient dirigés vers le mur faisant face à Charles, là où son ombre dans sa nudité complète était projetée par la lumière de la salle de bain.

Erik ne lui répondit pas. Il cilla lentement de nombreuses fois, sans bouger son corps de profil ; si longtemps, que Charles eut le temps d’observer dans la semi-pénombre le jean brut qui couvrait les jambes longues, le col roulé blanc et la veste de cuir marron qu’il portait par-dessus. Le sous-pull avait le don d’aiguiser les traits du mutant, ramenant l’attention sur les yeux pénétrants, univoques d’Erik, ainsi que sur ses lèvres fines et roses qui souriaient comme des couteaux lorsqu’il n’était pas pris au dépourvu et souriait à la place d'un sourire en demi-lune.

Aucun sourire ce soir.

De curiosité, Charles survola son esprit. Quelle calme… sérénité. Une inquiétante transcendance faisait briller de paix l’intérieur de son être. Qu’avait-il fait aujourd’hui ? Il ne l’avait pas vu de la journée.

Les yeux d’Erik ne faillaient pas à leur tâche d’observer l’ombre figée de Charles sur leur gauche, donnant à ce dernier des frissons aussi sûrement que si c’était sur son corps que le regard s’était baladé. Car il le déshabillait, à présent. Sans hésitation aucune, les iris bleus descendirent pour dessiner la silhouette de son torse, de ses hanches, de ses jambes, avant de remonter avec le même soin méticuleux pour regarder son visage de profil. La respiration de Charles s’était accélérée malgré ses lèvres closes. Un écho se créait sur son ombre où il vit une goutte d’eau tomber d’une des boucles de ses cheveux.

Au bout d’un moment, Erik se dirigea à pas lents vers le mur. Il l’atteignit toujours à demi tourné entre lui et la projection. Regarda les lèvres en miroir noir s’entrouvrir pour inspirer par saccades. Le cœur de Charles hésitait entre se suspendre pour se taire ou bien éclater sa poitrine — ses pulsations étaient anarchiques et précipitées, les mots, bloqués dans sa gorge. Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi… Il n'osait pas bouger, ni parler, de peur de le faire fuir, de briser cet instant de chaleur irréelle qui crépitait lentement. Erik était si farouche, ces derniers temps.

Avec deux doigts cette fois teinté d’incertitude, le mutant s’approcha de l’ombre. Les immobilisa en l’air.

Ô tonitruant silence. Probablement celui qui fit le plus de bruit dans leur deux vies.

\- « _Dies wird die letzte Trän’ nicht sein_ », s‘éleva alors en harmonie sa voix avec le mutisme ambiant, pour s’y mêler et ne former plus qu’un : un secret avoué, une confession, belle, intime si Charles n’en comprenait pas le sens, sur une voix de miel entêtante, aux parfums de vibrations de basse, « _Die glühend Herz-auf quillet, Das mit unsäglich-neuer Pein, Sich schmerzvermhrend stillet_. »

Erik fronça les sourcils en baissant les yeux avec difficulté contre l’ombre des lèvres entrouvertes de Charles. Les sonorités dures de la langue allemande sortaient tranchantes, doucement, d’un cœur qui ne demandait qu’une main tendre sur le muscle pour stopper l’hémorragie. Les doigts de Charles eurent un léger spasme. Le visage d’Erik se rapprocha davantage encore tandis qu’il finissait dans une mélopée suave :

\- « _O laß doch immer hier und dort, Mich ewig Liebe fühlen Und möcht’ der Schmerz auch also fort Durch Nerv und Adern wühlen._ »

C’était le poème qu’il récitait intérieurement dès qu’il souhaitait dissimuler quelque chose à sa télépathie, réalisa Charles avec une accélération des battements de son cœur, mais son attention fut vite reportée sur Erik dont les doigts s’étaient finalement avancés, le visage de l’Allemand, difficile et brut d’émotion. L'émotion nue et choquée qu'il avait déjà pu apercevoir sur une terrasse l'automne précédent.

Une langue passa sur les lèvres de l’ombre avant qu’elles ne s’entrouvrent davantage.

\- Ne bouge pas, Charles.

La voix aux accents masculins et impérieux, tendrement, décocha une flèche qui l’atteignit en plein estomac, et il cessa d’agiter sa respiration, même si la poitrine et les épaules de l’ombre s’emballèrent d’anticipation. L’ordre avait été une pure précaution ; Erik toucha les lèvres de deux doigts, les caressant une seconde. Charles ferma les paupières moins de temps encore. Il pouvait presque sentir le souffle sur sa joue, sentir le pouce parcourir sa bouche avec envie.

Les propres lèvres d’Erik étaient entrouvertes, prêtes, aurait-il pu penser, à capturer celles devant lui. Jaloux et effrayé d'une ombre et de ce que signifiait le geste, Charles observa Erik reculer avec réticence en ramenant les bras le long de son corps, avant de faire demi-tour vers la porte.

Devait-il dire quelque chose pour le retenir ?  
Devait-il inviter Erik maintenant, ou lui laisser plus de temps ?

L’abrupte fin du contact laissa Charles frissonnant de froid au milieu de la chambre qui observa de centaines d’yeux cachés son corps dénudé. Arrivé à la porte, Erik s’y arrêta, jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Ce dernier atteignit la chambre sans pour autant jamais regarder directement le corps de Charles.

\- Erik… Finit par déglutir ce dernier ; si bas, que seules ses cordes vocales vibrèrent — mais il l'entendit.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as vu. Hier soir, j’ai remis en l’état l’échiquier que tu m’as lancé à la figure. Je compte bien finir cette partie.

Sensuel implicite. Son interlocuteur resta trop choqué par l’étrangeté de la scène ayant précédé pour réagir. Par l’érotique inattendu qui le laissa discrètement pantelant, avec une peau rougie par l’eau bouillante, et triste d’être pure.

\- Bonne nuit, Charles. Souffla-t-il doucement, et il disparut.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- La scène de l'ombre est inspirée de ma rencontre avec un écrivain russe qui racontait comment il avait baisé le sol où se projetait l'ombre de sa femme alitée dans un lit d'hôpital. En apprenant qu'elle était guérie, il s'était agenouillé pour embrasser sa silhouette, et la remercier. C'est une image de vénération et de dévotion si forte que j'aime la faire revivre.
> 
> \- Le poème dont Erik récite les deux premières strophes est _Sehnsucht_ (1775) de Goëthe. Le terme "Sehnsucht" exprime un manque, un désir douloureux tout autant qu'une nostalgie de sentiments passés.  
>  Dans la troisième strophe du poème, on comprend que le poème est adressé à Dieu. ...Mais vu la dernière scène, il n'est pas exclu qu'Erik puisse la dédier à Charles ;)  
> Ci-joint la traduction du poème entier :  
>   
>  **Désir (Sehnsucht)**  
>  Ceci ne sera pas la dernière larme  
> Jaillissant brûlante de ce cœur  
> Qui dans une nouvelle indicible torture  
> S’apaise en accroissant sa douleur.
> 
> Ô fais moi donc partout éternellement  
> Éprouver l’amour,  
> Même si la douleur dans mes nerfs et mes veines  
> Sans fin doit faire rage.
> 
> Puissé-je un jour enfin, ô Eternel,  
> Être rempli de toi !  
> Ah ! ce long, ce profond tourment,  
> Comme il dure sur cette terre !
> 
> \- J'ai hésité à poster ce chapitre parce qu'il est charmant mais ralentit la narration. Comme vous êtes mes lecteurs crash-test, votre avis est le bienvenu :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « - Je veux que tu saches, Charles, que le meurtre de ton âme à Cuba est celui qui, de tous ceux que j'ai pu commettre, m'est le plus dur de souffrir. »

 

**XVII**

 

\- Oh, oh, oh, attendez ! Ce n’est pas la dernière que j’ai à vous raconter ! Une fois en première année, Charles était  _tellement_ saoul qu’en voulant impressionner la fraternité, il a fini par vomir sur le paillasson d’un de leur professeurs. Et attendez, le  _pire_ , c’est qu’il y est resté endormi jusqu’au  _lendemain matin_ quand le prof a ouvert sa porte !

Dissimulant son visage dans ses mains une seconde, Charles gronda un « Raven… » suppliant auquel personne ne prêta attention. La jeune femme était debout devant la table de la cuisine autour de laquelle tous était assis ; elle parlait avec animation, trop heureuse de pouvoir raconter leurs souvenirs de jeunesse. Trop heureuse de raconter ses souvenirs honteux, devrait-il préciser. Lorsque, parmi les rires, une exclamation de Sean protestant qu’eux n’avait pas le droit de boire survint, Charles expliqua :

\- Ce n’est pas la partie de ma vie dont je suis le plus fier. Et cette fraternité s’est révélée n’être composée que de futurs doublants et autres victimes du décrochage universitaire, j’ai bien fait de me consacrer à mes études juste après.

\- Tes études ! S’exclama Raven dans un éclat de rire gouailleur, ignorant le regard appuyé de Charles qui avait tenté de sauver les apparences afin d'offrir un semblant de modèle à suivre aux enfants. Je crois que tu voulais dire « te consacrer aux filles », cher frère. Charles était un vrai tombeur. Il a fait craquer la moitié des filles du campus.

L’air de fierté arrogante habillait joliment les traits de Raven, qui semblait particulièrement orgueilleuse de son succès. Comme un jockey de son étalon. Cependant, la présence d’Erik sur sa gauche s’était réveillée à la conscience de Charles dès que le mot « tombeur » avait été lancé, et le télépathe tentait difficilement d'en faire abstraction.

Plus tôt ce matin, lorsque Charles était descendu dans la cuisine, il avait trouvé quelques-uns des jeunes mutants attablés avec Erik. Le télépathe avait marqué une pause malgré lui. La veille…

Cependant, sans toutefois aller jusqu'à l'observer avec curiosité, l’Allemand avait décoché un demi-sourire silencieux à son arrivée ; Charles avait fini par lui répondre timidement en baissant les yeux vers la table, ignorant gracieusement la remarque mentale que s'était fait Erik sur les cils qui avaient caressé ses joues dans le mouvement. Ils ne parleraient pas de ce qu’il s’était passé la veille, mais non plus souhaitait en faire fi Erik, à ce qu'il semblait. Ce qui électrisait le cœur de Charles à la pensée de leur prochain face à face seuls.

\- Ah oui ? Demanda alors ce dernier avec intérêt en lui adressant un regard bref. Charles avait son petit succès ?

Il se rapprocha, coudes sur la table, lorsque Raven répondit avec emphase :

\- Oh, plus qu’un petit succès ! Il pouvait toutes les avoir, du moins toutes celles qu’il connaissait ! Elles rêvaient toutes de devenir la copine de ce  _charmant Charles Xavier_. Les autres, il les rencontrait dans des bars. Les soirées étaient affreusement longues. Et monotones, désolée, Charles. Mais tu avais un type assez défini, donc toutes les nuits se ressemblaient.

\- Le Prof a un type de gonzesses ? Demanda Alex avec un grand sourire.

Il ne savait pas s’il devait se réjouir ou déplorer le fait que personne ne comprenne que le sujet le gênait au plus haut point quand Erik se trouvait dans la même pièce. Seigneur, il n’osait même pas le regarder. La phrase qui suivit réussit à lui faire piquer le fard qu’il avait évité obstinément en fixant ses œufs brouillés :

\- Oui, je dirais… Grandes… Fines… Brunes souvent… Athlétiques, en tout cas.

\- Comme…  _Moira_ … Insinua Sean avec un faux air innocent.

 _Comme Erik_ , souffla sa conscience, et s’il pouvait prendre pour preuve le demi-sourire qu’esquissa ce dernier en buvant une goulée de café particulièrement suffisante, Erik avait certainement suivi le même raisonnement. La rougeur ruissela sur sa peau, mais Charles tenta de la porter avec dignité lorsqu’il releva le visage pour répliquer :

\- Moira est une amie, Sean. Malgré son charme, je ne me verrai vraiment plus aller plus loin avec elle que l'amitié que nous partagions.

Un soupir sonore de Raven détourna son attention du haussement d’épaules négligent de l’adolescent.

\- Et voilà le message que l’on écrira sur ta tombe, Charles Xavier. Tu es absolument incapable de t’impliquer dans une relation sérieuse.

À sa gauche, un homme à la blessure inattendue marqua un léger recul surpris. Comme il fut physiquement douloureux d’être télépathe en cet instant et de sentir la déception d’Erik.

\- C’est… c’est faux, Raven ! S’exclama-t-il, poussé alors par il ne savait quel motif.

\- Ah oui ? Eh bien, cite-moi une fille avec laquelle tu es resté plus d’un mois ? Oh non, et je t’en prie, ne me la cite pas  _elle_ , vous êtes resté tout ce temps ensemble uniquement car elle refusait de coucher. Tu l’as quittée le  _lendemain !_ J’avoue que sur ce coup tu n’étais pas classe, j’ai presque pris sa défense.

Le regard pénétrant et fuyant qui s’était posé sur lui d’une façon si énigmatique le mortifia. S’il était subtil dans l’assemblée, et s’il dura peu, il le brûla jusqu’à l’âme, calcinant peau et os pour confronter la chose qui ennuyait Erik et qu’il tentait de dissimuler à sa télépathie.

À présent, Charles était sûr qu’il devait quasiment  _suinter_  l’embarras par le rose soutenu de ses joues et par sa fausse contenance calme qui se floutait dès qu’il devait ouvrir la bouche en balbutiant devant Erik, sourcils froncés, haussés, bataillant pour trouver une expression neutre.

 _Car elle refusait de coucher…_  résonna discrètement dans l’esprit du mutant, qui sembla en prendre une note amère, aggravant la bassesse de la chose.

Erik ne souriait plus. Un masque d’indifférence précautionneusement placé sur son visage sévère, il finissait son café tout en jouant avec une fourchette qu’il avait précédemment réduit en une parfaite sphère de métal. Elle tournait sur elle-même, lentement, d’une seconde à l’autre explosant avec violence pour se reconstituer.

\- Tu vois, tu n’as pas d’exemple ! Les relations ça ne t’intéresse pas Charles, tu as enchaînées les femmes, tu les as enchaînées, et enchaînées, et — Erik ? Tu pars déjà en mission ?

Le discret raclement de chaise qui avait retenti lorsqu’Erik s’était relevé pour tourner les talons n’avait pas échappé à Raven. Ce dernier s’immobilisa et répondit par-dessus son épaule :

\- Oui. Il est temps. Je dois trouver le réseau des Parvenus basé dans les environs pour y dénicher Tessa. Quand je l’aurai, elle nous dira où se trouve Shinobi Shaw et je…

Charles le sentit quelques secondes avant Erik. Leurs yeux se tournèrent l’un vers l’autre lorsqu’il s’interrompit, toute trace de malaise disparu. À la place, le sérieux infernal.

\- Mettez-vous tous à couvert ! Aboya Erik. Emma —

La première vague de douleur survint et ravagea les esprits des mutants qui hurlèrent en se saisissant le crâne. Ceux qui n’étaient pas à même le sol y tombèrent, sauf Erik, qui serra les dents en titubant jusqu’au comptoir. Charles ne bloqua l'attaque que partiellement, surpris qu'il fut de sa puissance soudaine. Implacable. C’étaient des milliers de pics de glace implantés dans le cerveau.

\- Elle utilise le Cérébro ! S’écria-t-il pour couvrir la cacophonie du sifflement dans leur tête. Il n’y a que comme ça qu’elle pourrait décupler—

La seconde vague le frappa avec la consistence d’un mur. Il plaqua aussitôt une paume contre sa tempe, fermant les yeux lorsque les cris empirèrent le mal de tête qui venait d’exploser. C’était si puissant. Il avait pourtant battu Emma ! Les attaques portaient sa signature, il n’y avait qu'avec le Cérébro… Soudain, Dayane se releva du sol, le corps tendu. Les yeux vides. Sean le suivit. Tous deux se tournèrent vers Charles ou Erik.

\- Charles. Siffla ce dernier entre ses dents, figé. Elle tente de prendre possession de mon corps. Il faut que tu l’arrêtes.

L’alarme brilla dans les yeux du télépathe lorsqu’il comprit ce qu’impliquait la voix maîtrisée d’Erik. Mais il le sentait, partout, inévitable, ce pouvoir invisible et glacial qui s’étendait autour d’eux avec la vitesse et l’agressivité d’un vent arctique.

Avant qu’il ne puisse faire autre chose que s’abriter, une troisième vague cogna leur crâne. Ceux qui résistèrent s'écrièrent de douleur. Alex et Hank se relevèrent d’un bond. Lorsqu’il vit Raven au sol entouré d’un Azazel grimaçant, il bondit vers eux et les enveloppa de ses bras. Aussitôt; il étendit la sphère de son pouvoir à leurs esprits, combattant d’une aura fragile celui d’Emma. Il tourna la tête vers Erik. Il le regardait. Brusquement, il grimaça.

\- Désolé, Charles.

\- Non !

Portant deux doigts à sa tempe, il affaiblit temporairement l’emprise qu’il avait sur les mutants pour la concentrer toute entière sur Erik. Il parvint à dompter les vagues acérées qui roulaient sur son corps jusqu’à son esprit et le clama comme sien.

 _Bonjour, Charles_ , fit une voix féminine et taquine dans sa tête.  _Tu ne m'en veux pas si je suis moins que ravie de te savoir toujours en vie ?_

Il l’ignora pour étendre son bras vers l’avant. Le corps d’Erik l’imita. Il le contrôlait, d'une force tellement barbare, pour contrer Emma, que les pensées et les sentiments d’Erik étaient laminés, relégués au plus profond de son propre esprit. Il n’avait pas le temps de s’excuser, pas l’opportunité d’adoucir l’intrusion grossière qui devait déchirer son ami de l’intérieur. Sentant le pouvoir métallo-kinésiste courir dans ses doigts, il localisa le casque et l’amena à Erik pour lui jucher sur la tête.

Aussitôt, il sentit avec soulagement les deux puissances télépathiques se couper net. Erik reprit ses esprits, mais déjà Charles se battait de nouveau, si haut de nouveau dans les sphères psychiques que le monde autour de lui s’évanouit. La projection mentale du corps d’Emma Frost lui apparut devant lui. Belle et blanche. Elle souriait. Avec une nouvelle attaque cérébrale, elle percuta son esprit jusqu’à le faire reculer et s’en approprier une partie. Le sourire s’agrandit quand elle effleura une seconde ses souvenirs. Avec un pieu de glace.

_Comme c’est mignon. Erik serait flatté._

Charles la repoussa, dissimula à sa vue son ombre près de la salle de bain la veille et les doigts d’Erik tout dessus. Rejeta le ricanement mental amplifiée d'une onde de répulsion lorsqu’elle imagina la même chose dans un lit.

 _Ma relation avec Erik n’est pas de cette nature._ Contredit-il, son cœur, battant fortement dans la cage de sa poitrine inanimée.

_Sont-ce des regrets que je sens dans tes pensées ?_

Elle ouvrit sa poitrine, d'un grand coup sec. Sa vulnérabilité jaillit hors de lui, disséquée. Il crut se tordre de sanglots. Mais. Tout à coup, un interstice dans l’attaque se présenta à Charles, une faille, dans le Cérébro, et il s’y engouffra. La machine qu’ils avaient construite n’était pas parfaite.

Emma lutta, son combat, armé d’une ironie cinglant l'air comme une dague — Elle… Elle était dans son esprit. Elle voyait tout. Et Charles voyait tout de l’esprit d’Emma : sa répugnance, ce qu’elle laissa transparaître de ses plans, et en première ligne de front, toutes les nuits avec Erik. Bestiales, chaudes. Il déglutit, gorge serrée.

 _Ma relation avec lui va bien au-delà de ça,_ répliqua-t-il avec obstination,  _elle est à la fois plus pure et plus forte._

Il ne voulait pas de ça. Il n’avait pas besoin de ce qu’il avait donné à Emma. Il n’en  _voulait_  même pas. Parce qu'avec Erik… Charles imposa une place plus grande à son esprit dans l’interstice et — Ça y était, là, maintenant : son opportunité. Il prit l’avantage du combat, repoussant les barrières invisibles du pouvoir de la télépathe jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne trébuche. Lorsqu’il déchaîna son pouvoir, elle faillit, brusquement. Repoussée hors du Manoir, la projection de sa voix atténuée susurra :

_Mens à qui tu veux, Charles Xavier, et à toi-même si tu continues à en avoir le cran, mais moi, je connais tes désirs mieux que quiconque._

Les mots et leur menace voilée s’estompèrent dans son esprit au moment où il retrouvait ses esprits et l’environnement du Manoir pour vision tout autour de lui.

La cuisine était sans dessus-dessous. Le bois des fenêtres était calciné, la table renversée. Erik aida Alex puis Raven à se relever, s’excusant auprès du premier puis guidant la seconde vers les soins d’Azazel qui examina son ventre aussitôt.

Lorsqu’il se tourna finalement vers Charles, Erik lui offrit un fragment de son esprit qui lui expliqua en un instant ce qu’il s’était passé. Emma avait réussi à assez contrôler les mutants pour les faire se retourner les uns contre les autres, et Erik avait été seul pour les stopper. Il ignora le frissonnement de délice qui le parcourut à l’idée de recevoir d’Erik une partie de ses souvenirs, offerts de son plein gré.

_Charles, est-ce que tout va bien ?_

_Tout va bien_ , répondit-il, refoulant en se relevant la fragilité qu’il ressentait après l’attaque intime d’Emma, _occupons-nous plutôt des enfants_.

Erik hocha la tête. Réparer les dégâts leur prit une partie l’après-midi. Cela aurait sans doute été plus rapide, si après une conversation virulente, Erik avait décidé d’écouter Charles et de rester, au lieu de mener seul une attaque contre les Parvenus avec la protection de son casque.

«  _Protège-les_  » avait dit Erik avant de partir, mais c’était surtout l’urgence du sang dans l’esprit du mutant qui avait préoccupé Charles.

 

**XVIII**

 

Malgré la hauteur de l’ombre de la lune sur la furie du ciel, le Manoir Xavier n’était pas assoupi. Tendu par l’orage d’été qui s’écrasait comme des bombes tout autour d’eux, il abritait difficilement en son sein un esprit particulièrement actif et éveillé, qui veillait dans le salon plongé dans la pénombre. L’éclair frappa, la pluie cogna contre le verre des hautes fenêtres. Lorsque l’éclair suivant illumina dans un silence menaçant la pièce, Erik se trouvait à l’entrée.

L’éclair frappa, la pluie cogna contre le verre des hautes fenêtres, mais elle ne lava pas l’odeur de métal et de rouille qui se propagea alors. Charles se tenait debout loin de lui. Un autre éclat d’électricité blanchit le ciel, confirmant sa première pensée. Erik était couvert de sang de la tête au pied.

Pas le sien, lui indiqua sa télépathie. Il se tenait là, immobile, sa cape devenue trop lourde par le poids du liquide épais tombant derrière lui. Il avait des gants et un costume. Ils étaient rouge vif, sans une moindre parcelle d’indulgence. Mais c’était le visage d’Erik qui marquait le plus. Il était peint de sang sur presque toute une moitié de visage, séché sur un sourcil et coulant, coulant frais et chaud le long de ses joues et de la ligne définie de sa mâchoire que Charles affectionnait tant, pour goutter sur son menton en une estafilade irrégulière qui remplissait les rainures du parquet.

La culpabilité qui suintait de cette  _chose_ sanguinaire figée devant lui dans le noir complétait le tableau. L’odeur métallique de l’hémoglobine imprégna la langue de Charles et il crut vomir.

D'une certaine façon, qu'Erik tuât sclérosait un peu plus la masse que le télépathe portait autour de son cœur depuis le meurtre de Shaw.

 _Monstre, monstre_ … Chuchota une voix effrayante, soudain. Difforme, dissonante par son timbre de scies entrechoquées et de mort, elle semblait se trouver juste derrière Erik. Dans la tête du mutant, qui le fixait d’une paire d’yeux noirs d’encre, quand la pièce tremblait et transpirait d’un sentiment salé qui infectait les plaies agressives de sa culpabilité. L’ensemble puait le sang. En le sentant, Charles respirait ce qu’il restait de la vie des personnes qu’Erik venait d'assassiner.

L’éclair frappa, la pluie cogna contre le verre des hautes fenêtres. Longtemps.

\- Si cela peut t’aider à te sentir mieux, Charles, commença une voix qu’il reconnaissait mais qu’il fut surpris d’entendre s’élever si clairement, aie le plaisir de savoir que j’ai parfois conscience d’être un monstre. 

Et c’était vrai, au moins. Charles le sentait. L’enfant désolé en Erik, sous la peau lourde d’un homme adulte, dans son cœur — terrifié de la réaction de  _Mutti_. De la réaction de Charles, évidemment, il savait qu’il avait refusé qu’il y aille, plus tôt ce matin.

 _Monstre,_ reprit l’étrange conscience du mutant _, seul, tu es si seul… Tu l’as perdu, tu mets du sang sur son visage avec tes doigts désespérés —_   _Non, je ne ferai plus jamais de mal à Charles_.

Dans la pièce, curieusement, le silence tuait un peu la froideur de la nuit.

 _Tu lui en fais déjà_. Rétorqua la voix dans une parfaite réplique des sentiments qu’éprouvaient en cet instant le télépathe, qui voyait son cœur se contracter et se contracter de douleur tout en se battant avec obstination contre son instinct qui souhaitait aller réconforter Erik. Non, pas cette fois, mon ami. L’esprit qui se tenait devant lui était fort, et sûr de lui, mais faible aussi, secrètement, avec un lac rouge d’incertitude et de crainte taillé à la perfection pour le corps de Charles s’il n’était rempli du sang des victimes.

Il n’y arrivait pas. La colère sourde l’empêchait de lui dire «  _Tu n’es pas un monstre, Erik_  ».

\- Tu n’es pas un monstre, Erik. Lâcha-t-il finalement, d’une voix assez lasse et irritée pour sembler fausse, et être pardonné.

\- Tu ne le penses pas ce soir, je le sais. Ça se voit dans tes yeux.

Au même moment, la foudre s’écrasa non loin, révélant une seconde le bleu du regard maquillé de sang d’Erik pour en dissimuler la noirceur. Celle d’après, elle revint. Quel dommage. L’une de ses dernières images de lui serait peinte de noir, donc.

Quand Charles ne répondit pas, il continua avec emphase :

- Cela devait être fait. Ils ont déjà tué des dizaines des nôtres, Charles, et ils allaient continuer. J’ai vu leurs plans. 

Les images surgirent dans son esprit, chacune avec une agressivité plus accrue que la précédente : des attaques de masse sur des mutants immobilisés par le Cérébro, l’enrôlement de force, la menace du tuer les enfants, les enfants lobotomisés. Il vit également le nombre de personnes qu’Erik avait tué, la façon, le pourquoi. Ils étaient moins nombreux que ce qu’il avait craint, mais leurs yeux écarquillés de peur et les hurlements déchirants firent remonter un jet de bile dans sa gorge, et il dut poser une main sur le fauteuil de cuir du salon pour se stabiliser lorsqu’il déglutit amèrement en fermant les yeux.

\- Je veux… que tu sortes de chez moi.

Était-ce son âme ou sa voix qui avait glissé une larme dans les mots qu’il avait souhaités fermes de répulsion ? Erik ne fit rien de la teinte de regret, il décida de ne faire cas que la sentence, sans pour autant savoir comment y réagir. Il esquissa un pas avorté vers l’arrière, son regard en voile de nuit jamais ne le lâchant. Ce fut Charles qui s’en détourna pour gagner la fenêtre devant laquelle il se tint mains croisées dans le dos. L’une tenant le poignet de l’autre en y enfonçant les ongles méchamment.

\- Pars ! S’écria-t-il avec colère lorsqu’il sentit qu’Erik ne bougeait pas.

Sa voix dérailla. Son âme pleurait en suppliant sans mots.

Il ne pouvait pas cautionner ce qu’Erik avait fait. S’il l’acceptait maintenant… Le bruit de pas contre le parquet s’éleva lentement pour marquer le demi-tour d’Erik vers la sortie. Ils provoquèrent une angoisse irrationnelle. Brutale. Ils allaient de nouveau prendre des chemins différents.  _Tu t’étais promis_. Ne plus se voir, peut-être pour toujours.  _Promis de les suivre_. Balancer une nouvelle fois _ça_ avec un excès de fierté pour leurs idéaux divergents.

\- Charles. Fit alors tout délicatement la voix d’Erik. Je ne peux pas bouger si tu me maintiens.

Après un instant, il relâcha à contrecœur la pression qu’il exerçait sur une des zones du cerveau d'Erik, sans pour autant bouger ou se détourner de la fenêtre. La cascade de la pluie floutait le jardin ; son bruit endormait les mots. Lorsqu’une fois libre, Erik décida de se tourner vers lui plutôt que de partir, Charles se rendit compte qu’il entourait à présent sa poitrine de ses propres bras.

\- Que m’as-tu fait, Erik ?

L’irritation grattait sa morale. Détourner les yeux par amour et égoïsme n'allégeait pas sa part de responsabilité. Il pensa à ces personnes mortes, pensa à la presque indifférence du mutant les concernant, lui qui pensait toujours ses exactions justifiées… Et il trouva comme depuis longtemps déjà que ça n’avait pas l’importance que cela aurait dû avoir tant qu’il s’agissait d’Erik. 

\- Je veux davantage encore que tu restes. Avoua Charles, et il ajouta avec emportement : Reste, et n’en parlons plus, pour l’amour de l’humanité.

Il ferma les yeux en serrant les dents. Bon sang pourquoi, pourquoi…

Avait-il toujours fallu que son cœur ne sache plus où donner de la tête lorsqu'il était question d'Erik ?

Derrière lui, les pas se rapprochèrent, jusqu’à ce qu’un éclair silencieux ne dessine sur le carreau la silhouette d’Erik juste derrière la sienne. Si d’abord il n’avança pas plus, ce fut son esprit qui tendit vers celui du télépathe. Sa douceur jeta de l’acide sur les remords de Charles, mais caressa également timidement son soulagement de le voir rester. La gratitude perçait parmi les sentiments d’Erik. Précieuse. C’était également car elle était déplacée dans tout ce glauque mortuaire que Charles se refusa à y répondre. Cependant, après un bruit de textiles, la main nue d’Erik vint tout de même se poser sur son épaule. Froide, à cause de la nuit.

\- Je veux que tu saches, Charles, que le meurtre de ton âme à Cuba est celui qui, de tous ceux que j'ai pu commettre, m'est le plus dur de souffrir.

Oh, il aurait pu pleuré. Il aurait pu lui asséner un coup de poing, et lui déchirer ce visage qu'il aimait trop.

La pluie semblait s’immiscer dans l’intimité de la scène, sans cesse l'interrompant. Erik la remarqua également.  _Je tue son âme. Je la réparerai. S’il me laisse_. La main se serra sur son épaules en faisant suite à des pensées concernant les propres pertes d'Erik :  _Tu me tues aussi, Charles. Mes idéaux — tu les écrases, avec tes yeux arrogants et ta réprobation. Tu les préfères ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Brisés par ta faute, les morceaux entre tes doigts manipulateurs. Mais tu viens de me montrer que j’en possède également des fragments, et je peux me contenter de ça._

\- Je ferai des efforts. Se contenta-t-il de dire à voix haute.

\- Des — Des  _efforts ?_ On parle de vies humaines, Erik, tu —

\- Pour que l’on se comprenne. Précisa-t-il. Pour que l'on travaille ensemble.

Lentement sa main prit la confiance nécessaire pour serrer un trapèze, baladant un pouce en une caresse de va-et-vient, qui s'immobilisa avant la pluie. Après l'emballement de la respiration partagée de Charles. La pluie continua longtemps, tout comme le fit le silence dans le Manoir endormi. Il se réveillait par à-coups, au rythme des chuchotements que formait l’aura de la discussion prometteuse au rez-de-chaussée dans le salon.

 

**XIX**

 

Meurtre après meurtre  
                                      — que l'on se sème,

Mes yeux effeuillent l'auteur frappant d'anathème  
Une hargne féroce qu'il apaise en tombeau.

Les lambeaux de ma chair font des voiles de marins ;  
  Mes bras pourpres étreignent de calmes embruns  
— Ses Idées,  
                    sa douceur, fière, son horreur, sa pureté —  
   Comme l'on étouffe une étoile livide :  
D'un peur avide ; sans respirer.

      Cette angoisse qui le prend, le saisit et lui ment,  
Brisant des nuits froides par le brasier du tourment  
  De voir couler son Frère loin de l'amphore de ses lèvres, ce calice  
Aux serments de pleurs ! Charles, les sacrifices  
De mon peuple  
            Valent plus que nous ;  
                             Plus que toi, Charles, plus que tout.

      Et toujours la nuit tombe et jamais elle ne cesse,  
Et toujours je reviens, et m'épanche sur l'abîme   
                                  (En tombant vers l'intime)  sublime  
   Quand jamais tu ne blesses mon acide détresse.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Les yeux bleu clair de Charles semblaient se vouloir d’un neutre atone, vaguement ; ils fixaient le pull fin d’Erik sans être le convoi de leur habituelle intelligente réflexion. Est-ce que…? Dans un unique battement de cœur grandiose, Erik comprit qu’il lui laissait sciemment choisir la chambre. »

 

**XX**

 

\- Alex ! S’écria Sean à l’un des bouts des couloirs du Manoir Xavier. Où est-ce que t’as mis mon inhalateur ?

\- Ton  _quoi_?

\- Mon in-ha-la-teur ! Articula-t-il en plaçant ses mains en cornet autour de sa bouche.

\- Ton  _quoi ?_

\- Son inhalateur, Alex, pour l’amour du ciel ! Tempêta Raven en sortant à son tour de sa chambre et claquant la porte. Quelqu’un a vu Azazel ? J’aurais besoin de mes vêtements !

\- Ah, dégueu ! Jura le Hurleur du bout du couloir.

\- Vous êtes tellement stupides ! Azazel était chargé de nous ramener nos affaires de la Confrérie, je voulais juste savoir s’il n’avait pas vu ma robe jaune pour Boston !

\- Tu ne viens pas à Boston, Raven. Répéta calmement Charles qui passait par là.

\- Pourquoi tu la matérialises pas ? S’enquit Sean, qui marquait un point.

\- Mais, Charles ! Tu ne peux pas m’enfermer ici !

\- Tu ne seras pas seule, continua-t-il sur le même ton en s’éloignant. Hank veillera sur toi.

-  _Han—_  Charles ! Tu n’es pas sérieux ! Je viens. Erik me voudra là-bas. Où est Erik ? Erik ! Charles me prive de mon libre-arbitre !

\- C’est  _quoi_ un inhalateur ? Demanda Alex.

Charles ferma vivement derrière lui la double porte en chêne de la bibliothèque pour accueillir le silence relatif avec vénération. Ces jeunes mutants débordaient d’énergie depuis qu’il avait été question d’une mission à Boston, où un homme de main du bras-droit de Shinobi Shaw était censé se rendre. Selon les sources qu’Erik avaient assujetties hier, l'homme se rendrait dans un lieu public afin d’échanger des informations avec le chef local des Parvenus ; c'était leur chance de remonter jusqu'au Club des Damnés. Charles aurait juste souhaité que ce genre d’opération ne soit pas considérée comme un voyage scolaire. Il pouvait certainement toujours rêver.

Son répit ne fut que de courte durée. Il expira le souffle qu’il retenait, leva les yeux et accusa le coup auquel il s’était préparé : Erik était dans la pièce. Juché près de la fenêtre, debout, bras croisés derrière le dos et pieds joints en une parfaite posture agrémentée d'un béret de cuir sur la tête, il le regardait d’une paire d’yeux en amande et bleus, moqueurs.

\- Tes élèves te causent déjà du souci, Charles ? Tu perdras tes cheveux jeunes.

\- Un si beau brushing ? Je m’exilerais aux Bahamas bien avant de devenir chauve.

\- Tu me prendras, j'espère ?

Si le cœur de Charles papillonna comme un rouge-gorge battant des ailes contre la cage de ses côtes, il choisit l'apparente indifférence qu'Erik affectionnait pour entrer dans son jeu et répondre avec désinvolture :

\- Du moment que tu ne m'épuises pas, Erik, je peux bien te prendre où tu voudras.

Visiblement amusé, le mutant esquissa un brusque demi-sourire qui laissa apparaître quelques dents et le rendit outrageusement renversant d'impertinence. Ils pouvaient presque se toucher à travers ce voile qu'on avait tissé pour eux, à présent. Souriant timidement à son tour, une main contemplative toujours dans ses propres cheveux, Charles se détacha de la porte pour se tenir droit, mais il hésita à avancer davantage : la pièce était imprégnée d’une tension statique là où entre Charles et Erik le vide se tenait — une tension neuve, et incroyablement vivifiante, mais paralysante sous l’œil du jour. Le soleil expose les âmes parfois, réverbérant les secrets exposés sous la lune au sérum bavard. Aucune excuse, aucune ombre à effleurer du bout des mots.

L’Allemand coula lentement son regard vers la porte, et déclara par politesse :

\- Je peux te laisser dans ton fort à attendre l’inévitable envahisseur, si tu le souhaites. La voiture est prête, je ferai le tour des protections du Manoir en t’attendant.

Et, un décibel plus fort qu’une pensée intime :

_Je ne veux pas m’imposer à toi._

Le sang battait la mesure contre les tempes de Charles **,**  élaguant une respiration millimétrée. À bien des égards, il avait attendu le moment où Erik et lui se retrouveraient seuls. Il avait le sentiment ancré mais confus qu’ils allaient quelque part, sans pourtant n’en discerner ni le cheminement, ni la raison du changement. Erik n’avait rien fait encore. Mais c’était tellement, tellement plus que ce qu’il avait jamais osé, et Charles depuis deux jours voyait son cœur avoir des loupés et sa gorge se serrer dès qu’Erik se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui. Tout son corps se tendait vers l’incertain.

Le bruit qu’avait fait la pluie tonitruante contre les carreaux la nuit dernière lui parvint aux oreilles. Aujourd’hui Erik n’était plus baigné de sang, mais ce n’était sans doute pas non plus le jour où ils pourraient discuter ce qui ne pouvait porter de nom. Charles répondit néanmoins en souriant, lèvres closes :

\- Les protections du Manoir sont opérationnelles, je les aies vérifiées moi-même ce matin.

Erik comprit qu’il pouvait rester, le télépathe le vit à l’imperceptible mouvement de tête qu’il fit en gardant son corps de profil. Son regard se porta alors sur l’extérieur.

\- Azazel monte la garde, et ils pourront toujours nous contacter en cas de besoin. Mais si c'est toi ou moi qu'ils veulent, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous inquiéter. Je pense que tu as contrarié les plans d'Emma en survivant, Charles, il se pourrait qu'ils essaient de s'emparer de ta jolie petite tête;

\- J'aimerais que ma tête reste fixée au reste de mon corps, si possible. Gloussa-t-il.

\- Pour un prix correct, je pourrais m'en assurer.

\- Tu es privé de Bahamas.

Une gaieté feutrée fit danser l'air autour du mutant. Après avoir lentement observé la silhouette de dos d’Erik, les yeux de Charles se posèrent sur l’échiquier. Il déglutit discrètement. Humecta ses lèvres avec sa langue. Il n’avait pas bougé de l’endroit où il se trouvait quand Erik reprit la parole ; ses mots coïncidèrent avec ses pensées, d’une voix feignant le morne — l’esprit espiègle :

\- Tu es échec et mat dans trois tours.

Le sourire réservé d’Erik, quand il tourna de nouveau son visage vers Charles par-dessus sa propre épaule… Son visage était dissimulé par le contre-jour de la prometteuse et chaude journée de cette fin de juillet qui tapait contre la vitre de la bibliothèque sans pouvoir en dérober la fraîcheur.

\- Cette partie aura duré longtemps. Ajouta-t-il.

\- En effet, mon ami. Répondit Charles avec un sourire sincère, et sa gorge, sa gorge était trop serrée.

 _L’anticipation._ Ils soutinrent un instant un regard que Charles faillit baisser par convenance, mais Erik le rompit en premier en semblant décider que tout était réglé. Il marcha vers lui d’un pas décidé, puis ouvrit la porte avec ses pouvoirs.

 _Je vous attends sur le palier du Manoir._ Transmit-il en le dépassant. Le bruit de ses pas s'étouffa dans le tapis du couloir.

La poitrine de Charles s’électrocutait de tension. Il resta ainsi à fixer le vide lui faisant face jusqu’à être interpellé, respirant une électricité légère, coupable d’espérer un sens qu’il savait probable à ce qu’il venait de se passer.

  

**XXI**

 

Ils passèrent l’après-midi dans la voiture de Charles, une Aston Martin DB4 jaune flambe en neuve. Lorsqu’Erik haussa un sourcil évocateur dans sa direction cependant, Charles ne sembla pas le remarquer. Le télépathe conduisait d’ailleurs l’engin sans présomption aucune, malgré les exhortations enthousiasmées des deux jeunes mutants qui l’accompagnaient et qui ne regrettèrent que vers la fin du voyage qu’Azazel n’ait pu les téléporter.

D'une incandescente  
                          Candeur  
       Ton soleil hante  
                                Mon cœur.

\- Oh, Erik, peut-être souhaitais-tu conduire ? Je vois que tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder le volant.

Quelle séduisante  
                     Lourdeur

\- La vue me convient.

      Quelle étincelante  
                               Langueur

              Quand nos regards se comprennent.

Ils arrivèrent en fin d’après-midi à Boston. Le temps qu’ils trouvent un hôtel près du bar où la rencontre aurait apparemment lieu, le manteau du soir s’était rapidement installé sur la ville. Le crépuscule avec, baignant la ville de fougueux accents vermeils. La priorité de Charles fut de s’isoler dans le salon du hall d’entrée afin de joindre tranquillement Raven à l'aide de ses pouvoirs ; il voulait s’assurer qu’elle, les enfants et Hank étaient tous en bonne santé au Manoir. Le télépathe avait passé une grande partie du trajet à s’inquiéter silencieusement, mordant sa lèvre inférieure d’un air coupable et faisant pianoter ses doigts sur le volant.

Qu’il réussisse à la contacter sans un seul froncement de paupière en disait long sur ses pouvoirs, pensa Erik. Charles était clairement son égal, tout au moins. Il était certainement le plus puissant mutant de la planète — sans doute plus puissant que ce  _Maître du Jeu_ , si moins bien entraîné.

Tandis que Charles assurait leurs arrières, l'Allemand, quant à lui, s’occupait de réserver les chambres. Il évalua le lieu, ses occupants et les alentours alors que le réceptionniste consultait de nouveau les suites disponibles — et il ne décela aucun pistolet, aucune arme à l’entour.

\- Tout va bien. Lui indiqua une voix soulagée derrière lui. Raven se plaint d’être extrêmement fatiguée et comprend qu’on ne lui ait pas fait faire la route. Mais les enfants sont sages et Hank ne quitte personne des yeux — une occurrence qui la fait pester, bien entendu.

Bien évidemment que Raven n'avait pu venir, songea Erik. Son ventre était si rond à présent qu’on attendait l’enfant d’une semaine à l’autre.

\- Monsieur, j’ai re-consulté nos disponibilités. La dernière chambre a été prise il y a une heure. C’est un petit hôtel, vous savez. Si vous souhaitez toujours partir, je vous souhaite une agréable soirée.

Charles se tourna un instant vers le réceptionniste, surpris.

\- Oh, vous n’avez plus de chambres ?

\- Si, répondit-il, mais j’expliquais à Monsieur qu’il ne me reste qu’une chambre comprenant deux lits simples, l’autre dispose d’un unique lit double.

Oh.

 _Disposons-nous d’assez de temps pour chercher un autre hôtel ?_ Demanda-t-il à Erik.

_Celui-ci était parfait. Les fenêtres donnent sur l’impasse menant au bar, Alex et Sean auraient pu surveiller. Et l’heure approche._

Les pensées avaient été transmises aussitôt, mais avec retenue, et un certain embarras. Erik tenta sans grand intérêt de dissimuler l'appréhension qui l'avait mis mal à l'aise quant à présenter Charles devant le fait accompli : il l’avait attendu pour prendre la décision. Sans un regard pour Erik qui l’observa du coin de l’œil, Charles sourit puis annonça :

\- Nous allons vous les prendre, s’il vous plaît. Nous nous arrangerons.

\- Je peux vous la facturer moins cher.

\- N’en faites rien, je vous en prie. Réfuta-t-il en levant la main. Nous aurions dû appeler.

\- Dans ce cas, voici les clés : la chambre numéro 325 avec les lits simples, la numéro 326 avec le lit double. Bonne soirée à vous.

Charles le salua d’un hochement de tête gentleman et lent, calculateur, laissant l’homme retourner à ses responsabilités et accueillir de nouveaux clients, mais il resta prostré au même endroit.

Lorsque le télépathe se tourna vers lui en présentant les deux jeux de clés sans un mot, Erik tenta aussitôt de verrouiller l’accès à ses pensées.

Les yeux bleu clair de Charles semblaient se vouloir d’un neutre atone, vaguement ; ils fixaient le pull fin d’Erik sans être le convoi de leur habituelle intelligente réflexion. Est-ce que…? Dans un unique battement de cœur grandiose, Erik comprit qu’il lui laissait sciemment choisir la chambre. L’autre irait donc aux jeunes mutants. Sa tête eut un léger recul. Est-ce que… c’était un test ? Erik tenta un regard rapide, mais Charles, obstinément, fermait des traits inexpressifs qui refusaient le contact visuel.

Alors Erik leva la main… hésita un instant. Elle resta suspendue dans l’air une seconde. Puis il s’empara de la clé et la mit dans sa poche. Sans un mot, sa tête toujours baissée vers le sol, Charles le suivit pour le rejoindre et marcher à son côté. En atteignant les garçons, le télépathe leur lança leur clé en ralentissant légèrement sa course à l’aide de sa télékinésie afin que Sean l’attrape adroitement entre ses deux mains.

\- Chambre 325, leur indiqua-t-il. Venez prendre le repas avec nous avant qu’on ne parte.

Charles ne réprima son sourire qu’à grand peine durant les minutes qui suivirent. Il maintint cependant l’apparence du sérieux professionnel ceignant leur âge et leur statut. Mais oh, l’exaltation silencieuse de la partition de leur mélodie…

 

**XXII**

 

Tout avait commencé par du sang ; épais, abondant et terne sur un corps rouge rubis.

\- Non, non Raven, s’il tô plaît ! (Dayane avait cette façon de prononcer son nom «  _Waven »_  juste comme il fallait pour la faire craquer malgré ses efforts) Charles-Charles a dit jusqu’à neuf-heures, ce soir !

Résigné, elle soupira un «  _Bon. Si Charles-Charles l’a dit… »_  et laissa le petit retourner à son train en bois. Tant pis si elle laissait Charles laver sa culpabilité de les abandonner au Manoir en offrant à Dayane de se coucher une heure plus tard ; le jeune mutant était tellement sage. Même Gaby dormait, à côté d’elle, à plat ventre sur un coussin. Elle n’osait pas le déplacer de peur de le réveiller. Elle voulut se lever, mais son ventre rond comme un ballon de football l’en empêcha. Dayane l’avait même maladroitement comparée à un ballon de baudruche plus tôt, avec sa couleur bleue ; elle n’était plus à ça près. Elle soupira de frustration une nouvelle fois sous l’effort inutile.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose, Raven ? Je peux aller te le chercher. Qu’est-ce que c’était ? À manger, à boire ? Tu veux que je t’escorte… où tu sai—

\- Hank ! Coupa-t-elle, au bord de la crise d’exaspération.

Elle n’en pouvait plus. Elle se sentait inutile et balourde avec son enfant dans le ventre. Loin d’elle l’idée de blâmer le bébé, mais… Elle se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil, les bras ballants. Hank et Azazel l’avaient exténuée ces dernières semaines. Elle était d’autant plus proche de l’apoplexie émotionnelle que le retour d’Azazel dans sa vie, aussi silencieux était-il, avait semé la zizanie dans ses sentiments. Il était pourtant d’une simplicité hilarante de faire abstraction desdits sentiments depuis que les deux hommes lui menaient la vie dure.

Son agacement envers Hank, si prévenant envers elle depuis qu’elle avait commencé à être entravée dans ses mouvements, était tout sauf justifié. Elle le savait. Le mutant se figea, serrant et desserrant ses pattes convulsivement, et Raven poussa le troisième soupir de la minute.

\- De l’eau, s’il te plaît.

Il hocha la tête et fit demi-tour vers la cuisine. La télévision arrêta de diffuser, projetant une triste et sonore lumière grise sur le sol. Alors, Raven porta son regard sur Dayane, dissimulant difficilement une inquiétude qui lui fronça la bouche. Elle savait par Charles qu’Erik avait parlé à Dayane de ce qu’il s’était passé le jour où le Manoir avait été pris d’assaut. Le bout de chou n’avait pas semblé éprouver de remords. Il avait été fier de pouvoir ressembler à son  _père_  et aider à la protection de Gabriel tout comme au sauvetage de Charles.

Un sourire triste haussa la commissure de ses lèvres. Quel bon petit. Mais quel horrifiant bain de sang il avait provoqué. Raven l’avait récupéré peint d’un rouge mortuaire au milieu de bouts de chair dont le souvenir l’avait fait vomir une fois la nuit venue.

Au final, c’était Erik qui avait été chargé de lui expliquer les subtilités du bien et du mal et, s’il n’avait pas été supervisé par Charles, Raven aurait sans doute eu quelques réserves. En l’état actuel des choses, les deux hommes s’étaient mis d’accord pour dire à Dayane qu’Erik avait eu tort de le laisser tuer des personnes, et qu’il devait absolument s’abstenir de le faire sauf dans le cas où sa vie serait menacée et que personne d’autre n'était en mesure de la protéger.

Erik comme Charles avaient insisté pour lui assurer que personne n’était fâché, qu’il était un bon garçon, et on ne peut plus normal — « Tu es exceptionnel. » Avait dit l'un, acquiescé l'autre — avec des pouvoirs comme les leurs. Une telle osmose, dans leur différente interprétation de la situation. Peut-être Dayane pourrait-il même devenir l'enfant des deux hommes, avait-elle alors pensé — au sens intellectuel du terme.

Une union entre eux leur serait profitable à tous pour le maintien de la précaire et instable paix qu’ils essayaient d'établir et d’entretenir… mais une union pourrait être tout aussi destructrice, s'ils laissaient la menace de Cuba se reformer au-dessus d'eux. Les arracher l'un à l'autre une nouvelle fois pourrait les blesser plus profondément encore, et peut-être davantage Charles. Ou bien peut-être s'étaient-ils aseptisés pour le reste de leur vie avec cette première déchirure qui portait le nom des excuses d'Erik.

Hank revint de la cuisine et lui tendit son verre d’eau. Ce fut au moment où elle le saisit qu’il apparut. Une fumée rouge explosa au milieu du salon dans un retentissant bruit de verre brisé qui fit pousser un cri de stupeur à Raven. Azazel avait traversé la table de verre, mais le sang épais qui s’échappait à de multiples endroits de son corps comme un flux de grenat liquide n’y était pour rien. Ses yeux vitreux se levèrent aussitôt vers elle, puis son bébé à naître, et se tournèrent difficilement vers Hank.

\- Ils… arrivent. Dit-il en plaçant une main contre un de ses flancs en sang.

 _Ils arrivent._ Un instant, Raven voulut ne pas comprendre. Elle écarquilla les yeux, immobile, immobile dans sa contemplation de son ancien amant mourant, détachée d’elle-même, puis Dayane poussa un cri en reconnaissant Azazel, et réveilla Gabriel.

\- C’est pas moi ! C’est pas moi ! Pleurait l’enfant.

Elle observa le petit être brun qui courait vers elle. Hank s’approcha du canapé à son tour et souleva délicatement le poignet de Raven pour la faire se lever. Azazel le regardait toujours.

\- Mets-la… en sécurité…

Ce fut l’accord sur quelque chose que trouvèrent enfin les deux hommes qui la sortit de sa torpeur.  _Ils arrivent._ Oh Seigneur, non. Charles n’était pas là. Ni Erik. Ils n’avaient aucun moyen de contacter ni l’un ni l’autre tant que son frère ne prenait pas l’initiative par télépathie. Auraient-ils… le temps, d’appeler leur hôtel ? À quoi bon, si Azazel ne pouvait ni les amener ici, ni les aider eux à s'enfuir ? La flaque du sang s’épanouissait à vue d’œil sur le parquet du salon jusqu’à ses pieds nus, et ils seraient là d’un instant à l’autre pour les tuer, et les enfants, et son enfant — Ils devaient fuir. Elle regarda autour d’elle, ses lèvres entrouvertes laissant échapper une respiration plaintive et irrégulière. Ses entrailles lui enjoignait de pousser un cri, mais elle trouva que ce serait particulièrement inutile, et se retint. Elle baissa ses yeux jaunes vers son propre corps lorsqu’elle sentit un liquide couler le long de sa cuisse gauche.

\- H—H—Hank… Appela-t-elle.

La première contraction lui arracha un hurlement.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « _Sont-ce donc les constantes tournures de tes pensées, Charles ? Depuis le début, me cherches-tu ainsi ?_
> 
> C'était délectable. Ces confessions étaient le breuvage et le Sahara. »

**XXIII**

 

\- Vous prenez cette rue juste ici, vous attendez l’acolyte de Shinobi, le Professeur récupère des informations, et si ça tourne au vinaigre Erik fait un massacre, le Prof nous prévient et on rapplique. Compris. On ne sort pas de la chambre.

Bien que le téléviseur allait bientôt arrêter de diffuser, Charles leur avait payé l’accès à la télévision et, après s’être rapidement lavés et changés, Erik et lui étaient donc sortis.

Ledit Erik se retint de se retourner pour vérifier que les deux mutants étaient effectivement _discrètement_ en position, ce dont il doutait quelque peu, et il suivit le télépathe dans l’impasse qui menait à l’endroit où ils trouveraient le Parvenu. Ses sens étaient en alerte. Partout, dans toutes les directions, son pouvoir s’étendait, prenant en compte les voitures, la friction du métal de briquets allumant des cigarettes, les immeubles, les métros, les tramways et leurs passagers, les porte-feuilles remplis de pièces de monnaie, les bouteilles décapsulées négligemment, la vaisselle sortie, exposée, ou noyée dans des éviers en inox, les poubelles jonchant la ruelle sombre, sale et sordide. Sa démarche était prudente, son profil, méfiant. La ville, cependant, était une extension de son corps. Artillerie grandiose.

 _Ton pouvoir est exceptionnel, Erik_. Lui avoua la voix claire de Charles dans sa propre tête. _Je veille également aux mauvaises surprises, tu peux te détendre, mon ami._

 _Jamais._ Répliqua-t-il férocement alors qu’il approchait de l’endroit.

Il avait été convenu que le télépathe aurait accès à son esprit dans le but de communiquer avec lui à un degré reptilien, expéditif, et là-dessus Erik était loin d’être détendu. Par équité et sur sa remarque acide cependant, Charles avait accepté de lui ouvrir proportionnellement ses pensées, afin que chacun dispose d’une symétrie d’informations sur les événements.

Erik devait donc faire avec un flot de sensations inédit : le monde de Charles était totalement différent du sien, mais tout aussi riche. Il était désagréablement assourdissant — _je vais tâcher de te restreindre cet accès_ , lui assura-t-il alors — et multidimensionnel. Un labyrinthe sensoriel. Des voix sourdes avaient monté de chaque être humain qu’ils avaient croisé, que ces derniers fussent à leur côté ou dans un immeuble plus loin, et Erik avait eu du mal à se concentrer pour ne pas réagir lorsqu’il était question d’eux. Ce fut à ce moment que le télépathe réduisit drastiquement l’accès d’Erik à son esprit jusqu’à ce qu’il ne se focalise que sur Charles, et sur Charles uniquement.

La curiosité n’en n’était que plus marquée ; néanmoins, le mutant continuait de marcher devant lui et se bornait à regarder la ville sans qu’Erik n’apparaisse plus dans son champ de pensée depuis qu’il était sorti de leur chambre plus tôt. À ce moment, alors, le télépathe avait accidentellement enveloppé Erik d’une aura d’attirance physique douloureuse. Ses pensées avaient cajolé l'Allemand de remarques mentales instinctives sur le parfum assoiffant, musqué de son eau de Cologne et de son aftershave, mais également sur les deux boutons habilement défaits de sa chemise blanche, sur la montre  de cuir qu'il portait à son poignet droit et, au bout du compte, sur sa beauté générale. Atroce. À couper le souffle, mais Charles ne respirait plus depuis qu'il avait plongé sous l'eau pour sauver Erik Lehnsherr.

Ne pouvant reprendre ce qu’il avait alors pensé, le télépathe s’était contenté de pincer un sourire plat et de lui faire la conversation en se mettant en route comme si de rien n’était. S’il tenta de ne rien laisser transparaître, les pensées d’Erik s’étaient alors faites possessives et animales en réponse, ce qui avait entraîné chez le télépathe une accélération de son corps qu’il avait découvert  _en manque_ de touchers, comble de tout, du besoin, de l’affection, de la folie, mais Charles était resté civile et diplomate sans un instant exprimer un trouble.

Impassible et courtois, Erik s’était donc conformé à l’étiquette en cours entre eux. Pour l'instant. La chambre 326 raconterait une autre histoire. Il regrettait déjà profondément de ne pas pouvoir continuer à percevoir le reste de ces pensées après ce soir. _Sont-ce donc les constantes tournures de tes pensées, Charles ? Depuis le début, me cherches-tu ainsi ?_

C'était délectable. Ces confessions étaient le breuvage et le Sahara.

Charles apparut tout de suite bien trop habillé pour le genre d’endroit dans lequel ils se rendaient : son gilet gris clair sans manche soulignant sa taille était fermé sur une cravate noire et une chemise blanche. Les hommes et les femmes, peu vêtus, s'appuyaient contre les murs de brique ceinturant le bar et lancèrent des regards à sa tenue. Ils jugèrent jusqu’à son pantalon de tailleur noir et ses chaussures polies qui se salirent sur les marches de béton et étincelèrent sous l’œillade clignotante du néon rose qui se situait au-dessus de l’entrée et écrivait le nom de l’établissement : le  _Vegas_. Erik lui-même retourna un regard indifférent à un homme qui portait une étrange crête rouge et de nombreux piercings lui trouant la peau. Lorsque son regard se posa sur Charles avec amusement en entendant ce dernier aborder l’hôtesse d’accueil d’un accent pointu, Erik tira sur l’un des piercings et continua à marcher en entendant son cri.

\- Bienvenue au _Vegas._ Récita l'hôtesse, une jeune femme blonde au visage maquillé de noir. La discothèque de la liberté. Tout ce qui se passe à l’intérieur de cet endroit ne peut en sortir.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Erik.

_C’est une mutante, Erik._

\- Je suis Oblivea, une mutante, précisa-t-elle effectivement d’un petit sourire. Nous avons un mutant qui peut nous détecter, je sais que vous êtes des nôtres. Mon pouvoir est de provoquer l’oubli de personnes sortant d’un certain périmètre. Entrez, et ne vous souvenez de rien demain.

_Ce n’est pas exactement une devise qui me porterait à la consommation._

_Le bras-droit de Shinobi est à l’intérieur._ Se contenta de répondre Erik, qui semblait néanmoins moins que ravi qu’on lui soustraie de nouveau des souvenirs.  _Le mieux est d'entrer en étant sur nos gardes ; si on la questionne et qu'elle est des leurs, il nous filera entre les doigts._

 _Elle n'a rien à voir avec les Damnés. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir contrer son pouvoir si l'on entre_ , continua Charles en s’avançant néanmoins, _mais en cas d’urgence je pourrai certainement toujours avertir Sean et Alex._

Ils saluèrent l’hôtesse et pénétrèrent dans l'établissement après avoir réglé leur entrée. La télépathie de Charles leur apprit que la mutante était en effet la seule à pouvoir se souvenir de ce qu’il se passait dans ces lieux — il serait donc intéressant de lui parler tant qu’ils se trouvaient à l’intérieur, s’ils ne parvenait pas à localiser l’homme. Une mutante comme elle, ne put s’empêcher de noter Erik, pourrait d’ailleurs se révéler extrêmement utile pour la cause.

Une désapprobation mitigée au tour anglais lui répondit.

La musique explosa aussitôt que Charles ouvrit la porte d’entrée. Un monde s’ouvrit avec elle ; ils restèrent un instant sur les premières marches à observer la scène devant eux. Il s’agissait en effet d’un club de nuit. Pour le moins futuriste. Ô combien éloigné des bars qu’ils avaient pu fréquenter tous les deux l'année passée. Ni swing, ni chaleur, ni bienséance n'avaient cours ici ; il s'agissait plutôt clairement d'un repaire de débauche et de malfrats. Un dégoût certain fronça un instant les lèvres d’Erik.

Des lumières bleues éclairaient l’immense endroit à l’atmosphère lounge, chaude et surpeuplée, craquante de population ; d’hommes et de mutants en particulier. La piste de danse était bondée de personnes torses nus — ou sur le point de l'être au vu de leur déhanché chasseur — et massées jusqu’au bar vers le mur gauche. La musique surtout, propulsa Erik dans un autre siècle. Elle ne semblait pas provenir d’un instrument, mais d’un arrangement techno, répétitif et rapide qui entraînait les corps et provenait de tous les recoins de la salle plutôt que d’une jukebox.

Quelques personnes revêtaient un look punk ; d’autres — beaucoup — étaient clairement mutantes et faisaient une démonstration publique de leurs pouvoirs ou se contentaient de ne pas les cacher. Elles retinrent l’attention d’Erik. D’autres également, étaient des hommes, et… L’amusement de Charles dans son esprit survint lorsqu’il détourna les yeux avec une grimace réprobatrice après avoir vu deux hommes s’embrasser sur la piste de danse. Erik continua cependant à regarder autour de lui tout en se dirigeant vers le bar.

Si le télépathe pouvait repérer Shinobi en quelques secondes, ils ne trouveraient jamais son acolyte inconnu parmi cette foule sans rester un long moment. Ce fut sur cette réflexion que Charles, une fois qu’ils eurent commandé une boisson, enleva son gilet, puis commença à défaire sa cravate. Sur un haussement de sourcils d’Erik, il s’avança vers la piste, la démarche souple, assurément, dansée, tout en déboutonnant nonchalamment quelques boutons de sa chemise dont il releva les manches jusqu’à ses coudes. Passa une main dans ses cheveux. Un homme à la musculature développée dansait dans une cage à une vingtaine de mètres de lui, seulement vêtu d’un pantalon en jean qui ne cachait pas sa longue queue de léopard.

 _Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?_ Demanda Erik, stupéfait.

_On doit bien se fondre dans la masse si on ne veut pas se faire remarquer, non ?_

La circonspection pudibonde d’Erik l’amusa encore un peu plus, et Charles rejoignit la piste en commençant à danser tandis que son ami restait à demi-assis à un tabouret au bar, un verre à la main. Mais ses yeux attentifs ne le lâchaient pas ; ils avaient détaillé avec attention sa démarche et prenaient maintenant un étrange plaisir particulier à le voir danser, _s’amuser_ en bougeant avec décontraction un corps qui avait trop longtemps été contraint à l’immobilité. Les pensées d'Erik n'étaient pas dissemblables à celles qui avaient pu flatter Galatée lorsque Pygmalion l'avait vue se défaire de son ankylose marmoréenne pour s'animer pour la première fois.

La musique était entraînante. Son rythme était fou, et chaud. Chaude folie. Quelle inattendue opportunité de se détendre. Cela faisait si longtemps. Charles ferma les yeux. Derrière son corps vint se coller un autre, étonnamment grand et ferme, trop large pour être Erik. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, l'homme lui cria — mais sa voix était étouffée par la musique :

\- Tu es nouveau, toi. Ce n’est pas comme ça qu’on danse ici. Il faut que tu…

Et il posa une main sur son bas-ventre pour le coller contre lui. Charles rouvrit des yeux surpris et regarda l’homme en tordant son cou. Erik s’était levé. Une vague de colère irradiait de son corps.

\- Excuse-moi, mais je suis venu —

\- Je ne te veux pas de mal. Cria de nouveau le jeune homme blond. Ne te formalise pas, c’est comme ça que ça se passe ici.

Il s’approcha davantage de son oreille en souriant :

\- Avec un peu de chance, l’ami avec lequel tu es venu en tirera les conséquences appropriées.

Charles esquissa lentement un sourire en sondant son esprit, étrangement amical, puis se mit à rire et se laissa porter en fermant de nouveau les yeux. Quel étrange univers, jamais il n'aurait pensé vivre cette situation à Oxford. Ses sens n’étaient que musique, cris, ce corps étranger et ami, une chaleur étouffante et une adrénaline longuement manquée dans son coeur. Charles rouvrit les yeux en souriant, souriant de tant s’amuser, et tomba sur le regard d’Erik, d’apparence morne, qui sirotait son whisky au bar. Rembruni, en vérité. Brûlant de retenue, et d’une résignation respectueuse. Les cris des hommes dominèrent alors ceux de tous les autres. _Boy_ , _boy !_ Clamèrent-ils sur le rythme de la chanson. Charles éclata d’un rire joyeux, se laissant guider, de moins en moins à mesure qu’il comprenait, les mains de l’homme glissant sur ses hanches pour lui laisser plus d’espace. Il s’éloigna alors (son esprit pourtant brillant de l’intérêt flatteur qu’il portait au corps de Charles), et lui cria une dernière fois :

\- Bienvenue chez nous ! 

Oh, comme il voulait qu'Erik se colle derrière lui de la sorte.

La soirée continua. En laissant son corps au milieu de la foule, Charles tendit son esprit : pas un signe ici de personnes présentes pour une raison autre que l’amusement — hormis, bien sûr, les prostitués, les dealers de drogue, et Erik.

Erik, s’il avait commandé un quatrième verre de whisky et observait la clientèle, ne lâchait jamais Charles des yeux malgré le lien mental qu’il gardait avec lui. Le télépathe irradiait de ravissement et de curiosité, attirait les regards, l’attention générale, illuminé qu’il était par l’esthétisme de son visage et la grâce statique de son corps autant que par ce quelque chose qui était bien plus et qu’Erik était le premier à voir. Charles méritait que chacun lève les yeux vers lui, il méritait d’être adulé des humains et des mutants qui devraient voir en lui une figure, un modèle pour la race — _Bon sang, Charles, si tu étais moins lâche et agissais pour la cause…_ Lui et le télépathe étaient aux sommets d’un ordre commun, et Charles _…_ Cette nuit, il était tel qu’il l’avait connu et tel qu’il aurait dû rester.

Erik resta donc assis malgré l’acide qui lui rongea l’estomac en voyant son ami accepter un autre verre qu’on lui offrait (verre contenant certainement de la drogue) pour disparaître la seconde d’après dans la foule et se faire engloutir par elle.

Il brûlait de l'attraper par le poignet pour le ramener à l'hôtel.

Une gorgée de whisky lui réchauffa la gorge. Aucun signe de leurs ennemis. Ils ne le trouveraient certainement pas ce soir, réalisa-t-il. Sa source avait-elle menti avant de mourir ? Charles réapparut, encore plus défait par la chaleur qui faisait briller sa peau à chaque changement de couleur de l’éclairage. Les boucles de ses cheveux épais étaient alourdies par la sueur — tressautaient, comme des queues de cerises trop mûres s'égouttant à la première brise. Il les coiffait en arrière d'une main traçant des sillons parallèles contre son crâne. On aurait dit un champ de blé brun. Un petit sourire ornait ses lèvres tandis qu’il ondulait distraitement ses hanches étroites, tête rejetée et pomme d’Adam exposée. La colonne de sa gorge blême et solide se gonflait d'air comme une palpitation. Erik inspira, but une gorgée de whisky, mais ne le lâcha pas des yeux.

La drogue rendait les pensées du télépathe distraites, lumineuses, _séductrices_ alors qu’il partageait ses impressions avec Erik. La chaleur d’une goutte de sueur roulant dans son cou jusqu’à sa clavicule. Le frottement de son jean contre l’intérieur de ses cuisses tandis qu’il dansait. Ne le regardant pas de la soirée. Il ne quittait plus l’esprit d’Erik à présent. Saoul d’adrénaline, de psychotropes et d’alcool. L'Allemand but une autre gorgée de whisky, ne se plaignit pas. Le patron lui avança un verre avec un sourire poli.

 _Il contient de la drogue, Erik._ L’avertit alors aussitôt la voix calme et étonnamment concentrée de Charles. _Du crystal, tu peux le boire sans crainte._

Il remercia le patron d’un signe de tête, mais déjà Charles s’était un peu retiré de ses pensées. Ses doigts encerclèrent le verre. Deux secondes passèrent. Erik le descendit d’une traite.

Lorsqu’il reposa le verre avec une grimace, l’esprit de Charles l'encerclait, l’appelait, l’entraînait dans un chant aux sensations psychédéliques et sensuelles avec une insistance inconsciente. _Tout ce qui se passe à l’intérieur de cet endroit ne peut en sortir_ , répéta une voix. _Boy, boy !_ Crièrent les hommes en chœur.

Alors, le télépathe le vit se lever. Prendre sa direction d’une démarche exagérément lente et féline, ses yeux d'un bleu de tempête froncés, décidés sur son teint hâlé. La couleur affriolante de sa peau était rehaussée par la blancheur d’une chemise soulignant l’étroitesse d’une taille ferme… oh, ses yeux donc, chauds et jaloux, immobilisant l'attention de Charles tandis qu’il continuait à danser. Parmi les hommes, Erik était le seul. qui ressortait de la foule le laissant passer. Sans un sourire, il s’approcha, s’approcha, comme l'on s'approche d'une proie. Les pensées de l’Allemand étaient confuses, concentrées. La musique avait un tout autre air cette nuit-là.

Lorsqu’il l’atteignit, Charles dut un peu lever les yeux. La main qui passa lentement sur sa gorge jusqu’à sa mâchoire l’approcha brusquement du visage du mutant pour lui tourner la tête sur le côté. Malgré le vacarme bestial, Erik n’eut qu’à murmurer d’un souffle grave et torride de lèvres humidifiant avec passion l'oreille du télépathe pour que ce dernier n'entende :

\- Que veux-tu à la fin, Charles ?

La musique, la musique eut un tout autre air, cette nuit-là.

 

**XXIV**

 

\- Occupe-toi d’Azazel ! S’écriait hargneusement Raven tandis que Hank la maintenait en place sur le brancard qui avait transporté un Charles mourant un mois plus tôt. Moi ça va, ça fait une heure que —

Une fulgurante douleur zébrant son abdomen lui arracha un nouveau cri qui la fit retomber en agrippant son ventre. L'accouchement serait expéditif. La souffrance se mourut par vague, si lentement qu’elle soufflait toujours les dents serrées quand Hank reprit la parole. Tétanisé, de plus en plus, par la culpabilité, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, que s’accélérait le rythme de la vie s’échappant par gouttelettes du corps d’Azazel et que s'accélérait celui des pas imaginaires des ennemis se rapprochant du Manoir :

\- Je — Je ne peux rien faire pour lui. Et le bébé, il sera bientôt là. Il faut… L’hôpital, il faut qu’on appelle l’hôpital.

\- _Occupe-toi d’Azazel !_ Rugit-elle en se redressant sur ses coudes, mais la brusque contraction de ses muscles la renvoya contre le brancard dans une plainte déchirante.

L’hôpital. Il avait parlé d'un hôpital. Elle n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Hank n’avait vraiment aucune idée de la réalité de la situation.

\- D’accord. Dit-il finalement après l’avoir regardée, cédant — toujours. Je reviens tout de suite, essaie de te détendre.

Il fit volte-face et disparut en bondissant à quatre pattes jusque dans le couloir après avoir hésité sur le verbe à employer. _Se détendre_. La CIA ou les Parvenus arrivaient pour les tuer eux et le bébé qu’elle allait mettre au monde. Dayane, Gaby et… Hank jeta un coup d’oeil aux enfants en s’arrêtant brusquement devant l’ancienne chambre de convalescence de Charles. Le bruit sourd de son corps atterrissant sur le plancher fit sursauter Dayane et Gabriel, qui ouvrirent tous deux de grands yeux ronds depuis le lit sur lequel ils étaient assis — Gaby, niché dans les bras potelés de son grand frère. Hank n’avait su où les placer : ils ne pouvaient ni rester avec Raven, ni avec Azazel qui saignait abondamment, et devaient rester près de lui.

\- Tout va bien. Dit-il d’un ton rassurant, mais dès qu’il ouvrit la gueule, le plus petit des frères Lachmann se mit à pleurer, et il reprit sa route.

Il atteignit le salon et Azazel qui s’était traîné jusqu’au canapé contre lequel il était adossé. Son corps reposait sur le plancher rouge et brillant de son propre sang et du verre qu’il avait brisé en s'écrasant. Un fleuve mortuaire et tortueux comme un Styx pourpre l'avait suivi jusqu'au canapé. Hank fut surpris de le trouver toujours conscient.

\- Le _riébionok ?_ Demanda-t-il sans articuler, d’une respiration sifflante.

Ses yeux ne se levaient pas. L’énergie d’Azazel semblait être totalement dévouée à la situation critique en cours. Il avait confectionné des bandages de fortune avec la manche droite de son costume pour éponger le sang qui s’écoulait en particulier de son ventre et de sa cuisse droite.

\- Pas encore. Répondit Hank. Elle veut que je m’occupe de toi. Il va falloir que je te mette dans la même salle qu'elle.

Il se penchait déjà vers lui pour le porter, mais le Russe le repoussa d’un geste de la main.

\- _Niet_. Je bientôt m’évanouir, sauve Raven et les _tchéloviéki_. Vous devez… s’échapper.

\- Tu lui expliqueras ça toi-même. Grommela-t-il en dégageant la faible résistance et en chargeant le mutant entre ses bras pour se mettre à courir dans l’autre sens — et tant pis si ça arrachait des gémissements de douleur à Azazel. Combien sont-ils ? Quand arriveront-ils ?

\- Trop. Répondit-il d’une voix qui s’éteignait. CIA _et_ Parvenus. _Dvatsètj_ minutes, ils arrivent… _dvatsètj_ , vingt, vingt minutes.

Les yeux du Russe commencèrent à se fermer. Hank accéléra.

\- Si tu laisses Raven élever cet enfant sans père, menaça-t-il, j’envoie ton cadavre empaillé dans un zoo.

Il lui sembla déceler un faible sourire lorsqu’il franchit les portes du laboratoire sous un autre cri de Raven, mais l’heure n’était pas à la vérification. Hank prit soin comme il put d’Azazel qui perdit officiellement connaissance. Revint vers la mutante quand elle l’appela. Son visage était d’un bleu pâle à présent, ruisselant de sueur tandis qu’elle gesticulait sur le brancard en haletant.

Elle lui brisait le coeur. Elle avait l’air de tellement _souffrir_ , et lui était si impuissant.

\- Respire, Raven, dit-il mécaniquement en lui attrapant une main entre ses pattes, j’ai lu qu’il fallait que tu respires profondément et lentement. Nous disposons de vingt minutes, il est encore temps de pousser le brancard dehors avec les enfants dessus et —

\- Non, Hank, contredit-elle d’une voix qu’il sentit difficilement maîtrisée, ça n’ira pas. Le bébé arrive.

Malgré la température d'un corps habituellement régulé par sa fourrure, il se sentit brusquement refroidir d’une dizaine de degrés. Le bébé… maintenant… Ce qu’elle lui demandait, il… il n’était pas capable… il n’avait jamais… il ne pouvait pas… Rien que de regarder le ventre gonflé de Raven le faisait rougir et le, le… l’embarrassait… Jamais il ne pourrait aller _là_ et… Doux Jésus. La tête lui tourna un instant, et il s’entendit répéter :

\- Le brancard… On a encore le temps…

Un poing ferme agrippa soudainement la fourrure recouvrant son torse pour l’amener vers la future mère. Ses yeux jaunes brillaient d’une lueur froide et inflexible qui le ramenèrent aussitôt à la situation présente.

\- Hank, articula-t-elle entre ses dents, implacable, tu vas mettre mon bébé au monde. Tu vas le faire en bien moins de vingt minutes et tu vas nous sauver, ou je jure, oh, je le jure sur la tête de Charles, je vais t’empailler et te vendre à un zoo.

La fin de la phrase avait été prononcée avec une hystérie cadavérique et il ne vint pas à l’idée de Hank de formuler à voix haute son bref amusement de la voir proférer la même insulte que celle avec laquelle il avait menacé Azazel. Il acquiesça en déglutissant, et rassembla son matériel.

 

**XXV**

 

Dans tes yeux, les gratte-ciels se joignent à l'opaline clarté des étoiles lactescentes

Dans tes yeux, le cosmos est peint des mille couleurs des émotions du monde

 

Goûte l'abandon, égratigne-moi mal dans l'oubli

Je dévore ton pardon, et suffoque quand tu anesthésies mes écorchures  
      De ta loyale compassion, mon vieil ami.

 

**XXVI**

 

Lorsque la lourde et haute porte d’entrée du Manoir Xavier fut enfoncée, Hank se tenait derrière, dans le hall, crocs sortis dans un rugissement de défiance, et griffes affûtées. Le Manoir respirait la mort qui court, s’infiltre, chatouille d’une macabre espièglerie. _Qu’elle n’atteigne pas Raven et le petit_ … Pria-t-il en chargeant le premier.

Une atmosphère de danger sifflait contre les murs, susurrait la peur dans les cœurs : au rez-de-chaussée, où Gaby était étouffé par la main de son grand frère en larmes, jusqu’à ce que Dayane ne le cache derrière un rideau quand les pas se rapprochèrent et pénétrèrent dans la chambre ; le danger rasa le laboratoire où un Azazel inconscient avait été dissimulé à la hâte dans un long coffre en bois ; il monta, monta les escaliers de ses pas synchronisés et irrésistibles pour se diriger vers les chambres, la chambre.

Hank reçut une première fléchette dans le cou qui le fit aussitôt tomber à genoux devant les jumeaux mutants qui arboraient un grand sourire victorieux de braconniers. S’ils mettaient la main sur n’importe lequel d’entre eux…

Dans son esprit, Hank revit Raven une dernière fois, sa prière fatiguée et pressante de lui apporter une aiguille et une des deux fioles de sang qu’il trouverait dans un coffret dans sa chambre, la brève lueur d'espoir dans son regard lorsqu’il l’avait fait. Il les avait alors cachés dans une armoire, en avait refermé la porte sur ses yeux jaunes inquiets, sur la vue de la femme qu’il aimait tenant son bébé aussi bleu qu’elle entre ses bras faibles et exsangues. Sans la queue d’Azazel, on aurait pu croire que l'enfant était de lui.

Sa tentative pour griffer l’un des deux mutants se solda par sa chute complète au sol, et son menton cogna durement le parquet sans qu’il ne puisse faire autre chose que feuler de colère. Il ne les avait même pas effleurés. Un rire retentit au-dessus de lui.

Jusqu’à ce que sa vision ne s’obscurcisse, Hank ne pensa qu’à son angoisse titanesque et glacée lorsque, au moment de changer d’avis au bout de quelques secondes, il avait fait demi-tour pour rouvrir la penderie dans laquelle ils étaient cachés afin de confesser à Raven son amour désespéré… et avait trouvé l'armoire entièrement vide.

Ils avaient disparu.

 


End file.
